kirikae kokoro
by spider-boy
Summary: [intercambio de almas]naruto y hinata cambian de cuerpos y deberan permanecre ais por 3 meses, tsunade para encubrirlos decidio mezclar los equipos e incluso ahora tendran que vivir juntos ¿que les depara a nuestros protagonistas?[naruhina]
1. Chapter 1

KIRIKAE KOKORO(INTERCAMBIO DE ALMAS)

NARUTO REALIZA UNA TECNICA LA CUAL OCASIONA QUE EL Y HINATA INTERCAMBIEN CUERPOS ¿PODRAN SOBREVIVIR 3 MESES EN EL CUERPO DEL OTRO?

CAPITULO 1

era una tarde tranquila en konoha. naruto y jiraiya acababan de regresar a la aldea despues de que tsunade les encrago una mision un tanto peligrosala cual consistia en conseguir algunos persgaminos de la guarida de orochimaru en otogakure. mision que ambos habian cumplido con exito por lo que solo restaba reportarselo a la hokage

-...uf...esa si que fue una mision dificil dattebayo-

dijo naruto

-...lo se pero por suerte conseguimos los pergaminos que solicito tsunade-

respondio jiraiya

-...ano sa ano sa ero-sennin...¿exactamente que contienen los pergaminos que acabamos de conseguir?-

pregunto el rubio con curiosidad

-...no puedo darte esa informacion aun naruto-

el sannin de cabellos blancos miraba a su alumno con cara seria

-¡NANIIII¿¡ARRIESGUE MI VIDA Y NISIQUIERA ME DIRAQUE CONTIENEN LOS PERGAMINOS DATTEBAYO?-

gritaba naruto tan escandaloso como siempre

-...dios...deverdad eres escandaloso naruto...solo vayamos con la hokage a reportar que la mision fue un exito

dijo ero-sennin el cual habia quedado medio sordo por los gritos d enaruto

-...¬¬ pero despues me dira que contienen esos pergaminos-

se quejo el ojiazil

-...hai, hai. hai como sea en marcha naruto-

ero-sennin se dirigia a la torre de la hokage a lo que act seguido naruto siguo a su sensei hasta el lugar donde shizune ls esperaba

-...me alegra qeu esten bien...por un momento creiamos que no iban a regresar-

dijo shizune feliz de ver que jiraiya y naruto estaban bien

-descuida shizune-neechan se nesesitan mas que algunos sirvientes de orochimaru para detenrenos-

dijo naruto sonriendo a lo shizuen tambein sonrio

-(no cabe duda que el sera el mejor hoakge)...bien siganme tsunade-sama los espera-

indico shizune a lo que jiraiya y naruro la siguieron al despacho de tsunade la cual los esperaba

-...gracias a dios que llegas jiraiya...estab en verdad preocupada-

dijo la godaime

-¿eh¿acaso mis odios me engañan¿acabas de decir que estabas preocupada por mi¿acaso la godaime hokage se ha enamorado de su compañero sannin?-

bromeo jiraiya a lo que tsunade se sonrojo levemente para despues darle un buen golpe a jiraiya en la cabeza

-...no estoy para bromas jiraiya...¿y bien¿consiguieron los pergaminos?-

pregunto tsunade a lo que jiraiya coloco dichos pergaminos en la mesa al igual que naruto

-...aqui estan...no fue facil conseguirlos pero la mision fue todo un exito-

sonrio jiraiya a lo que tsunade procedia a examinar los pergaminos

-...souka...asi que...esto era lo que nesesitabamos...te lo agradezco jiraiya...y ati tambein naruto. han sido de gran ayuda-

agradecio la godaime la cual aun revisaba los pergaminos

-¿pueden decirme ya que contienen esos pergaminos?-

pregunto el rubio con curiosidad

-...temo que no puedo darte esa informacion naruto-

respondio la hokage

-¡NANIII¡ESO NO ES JUSTO¡ARRIESGUE MI VIDA PARA CONSEGUIR ESOS PERGAMINOS! MEREZCO SABER QUE CONTIENEN DATTEBAYO!-

gritaba molesto naruto por le hecho de que no sabia lo que contenian aquellos pergaminos

-...se te dira despeus el contenido de los pergamino..por ahora ve a casa...si te ensesitamos te llamaremos-

indico la godaime a lo que naruto salio de mala gana peroen el trayecto a la puerta notocomopergamino caia de la mesa de la hokage y rodo hasta el. al parecer ni jiraiya ni tsunade se habian dado cuenta de esto por lo que el uzumaki lo tomo y slaio discretamente del lugar dejando a los sannin solos

-...¿porque no dejamos que naruto sepa de los pergaminos? creo que el merece saberlo

pregunto jiraiya

-...tu lo conoces jiraiya...si se enteraba de la tecnica que contenian estos pregaminos seguramente trataria de practicarla...y sabes loque puede ocurrir..es una tecnica peligrosapor eso es mejor que esto quede entre nosotros-

exolico tsunade

-...jeje..e.s verdad...conociendo a ese baka el es capaz de apernder esa tecnica...aunque aun asi pienso que el ya es lo uficientemente maduro como pra no practicar jutsus que no conoce-

dijo jiraiya.

mientars tanto en la zona de entrenamiento numero 7

-...veamos...al parecer este pergamino contiene algun tipo d etecnica...parece que esta incompleto pero creo que pudo realizar esa tecnica...almenos eso creo...veamos...kirikae kokoro no jutsu(tecnica de intercambio de almas)...mmmmm...¿que puede significar?...en fin no lo sabre hasta que nolo pruebe-

naruto examinaba detenidamente la tecnica en el pergamino sin saber que alguien lo observaba desde lejos

-...es...es el...es naruto-kun...habia escuchado que habia vuelto euna peligrosa mision con jiraiya...gracias a dios que el esta bien...no se que haria si algo le llegara a pasar sin que el se entere de mis sentimientos...dios...¿que debo ahcer¿debo decirselo?...no...no puedo ¿y si el no me corresponde?...pero...yo...no puedo guardarme esto...¿que hago?-

pensaba hinata la cual miraba a naruto entrenar como lo hacia desde niña

-...bien al parecer creo que entiendo la idea de esta tecnica...asi que...creo que la intentare...veamos...aqui dice que debo concentrar mi chakra...despues debo emepezar a formar los sellos...jabali...perro...rata...caballo...serpiente-

el joven uzumaki comeinza a realizar los sellos correspondientes a la tecnica que caba de leer al tiempo que acumulaba su chakra

-...no...no puedo dejar pasar mas tiempo..es ahora o nunca...se lo dire-

hinata estaba decidida a decirle sus sentimientos al joven uzumaki por lo que decidio acercarse hasta el

-¡NINPOU: KIRIKAE KOKORO NO JUSTU!-

grito naruto al tiempo que sin darse cuenta una especie de chakra color purpura lo rodeo

-...na...naruto-kun-

dijo hinata la cual se habia armado de valor para acercarse a naruto y confesarle lo que sentia

-¿hinata?-

naruto volteo a ver a la heredera hyuuga la cual se acercaba mas a el pero tropezo por lo cual naruto corrio a ella para interceptarla y evitar que callera al suelo pero justo al momento en el que se dio el contacto fisico entre naruto y hinata se puede ver como un chakra color naranja sale del cuerpo de naruto y se introduc en el cuerpo de hinata al mismo tiempo que del cuerpo de hinata sale un chakra color gris el cual se introduce en el cuerpo de naruto. tars esto ambos shinobis caen desmayados.

mientras tanto en el despacho de la hokage. ella y jiraiya aun se encontraban examinando los pergaminos que jiraiya y naruto habian entregado momentos antes

-...¿asi que estos son los pergaminos que uso orochimaru para crear el jutsu de la inmortalidad?-

pregunto tsunade examinando cada uno d elos pergaminos

-asi es...veo que el crear esa tecnica le llevo mucho tiempo...aqui hay pergaminos con mucahs tecnicas relacionadas con la mente y el cuerpo...incluso las tecnicas de el clan yamanaka...-

respondio jiraiya tambein examnando los pergaminos

-...con esta informacion es posible que logremos idear una manera de evitra que sasuke se convierta en el contenedor de orochimaru-

dijo tsunade

-...se que lo lograremos...despues de todo naruto aun tiene la esperanza de hacer recapacitar a sasuke-

respondio jiraiya con una sonrisa que le dio animos a la hokage la cual seguia examinando los pergaminos cuando noto que algo no estaba bien

-¿sucede algo tsunade?-

pregunto jiraiya al ver la exprecion de tsunade

-jiraiya...¿estas seguro de que estos son todos los pergaminos?-

pregunto tsunade

-asi es...¿porque lo preguntas?-

dijo el sannin extrañado por la pregunta de la godaime

-...es solo que...al parecer falta un pergamino-

explico tsunade

-¿falta uno?-

pregunto jiraiya

-asi es...mira...despues del shintenshin no jutsu hay un pergamino que habla acerca de una tecnica llamada kirikae kokoro no jutsu...la cual al parecer consiste en intercambiar las almas de 2 personas...pero solo se habla un poco de la tecnica no de sus efectos y su ejecucion-

explico tsunade

-...no puede ser...naruto y yo trajimos todos los pergaminos...amenos que...-

dijo jiraiya

-¿amenos que que?-

pregunto tsunade

-...te lo explicare en el camino...sera mejor que encontyremos a naruto y rapido-

dijo jiraiya el cual junto con tsunade salion a toda velocidad del despacho.

mientars tanto en la zona de entrenamiento numero 7. hinata y naruto aun seguian inconsientes pero al parecer poco a poco empezaban a recobrar el conocimiento. la pirmera en hacerlo fue hinata

-¿que¿que paso?...yo...yo...recuerdo que vi a naruto-kun...despues el volteo a verme...y entonces...me desmaye...pero...¿porque?...¿acaso mi timidez llega a tal extremo?-

pensaba hinata mientars se levantaba pero al hacerlosintio extrañada como tenia colocado el potector en su frente

-¿eh¿porque llevo el potector en la frente?...normalmente yo lo tengo el el cuello-

penso hinata la cual llevo sus manos a su cuello peor en lugar de su protector sintio un collar el cual tomo para observarlo detenidamente

-...no...no puede ser..este...este colar es de naruto-kun...¿a..acaso?-

hinata comenzo a examinasre detenidamente. al mirar su cuerpo noto que su ropa habia cambiado. ya no llebava la gruesa chamarra que siempre vestia sino que en su lugar se encontraba una chamrra color negro y naranja y los pantalosnes eran tambiende un color naranja. la hyuuga continuo examionandose por lo que llevo sus amnos hacia su rostro donde pudo notar como en su cara habia 3 marcas en cada una de sus mejillas las cuales asimilaban unos bigotes de zorro...hinata continuo examinando su rostro. cuando paos sus manos por su cabeza noto como los 2 mechones que de cabello que cubrian su rostro ya no estaban y que su cabello antes largo ahoar etra corto y en punta. al ver esto ella tomo un mechon de su cabello y lo examino y se dio cuenta de que este era de color rubio

-no pued ser-

dijo hinata pero luego se sorprendio enromemente al oir su voz

-...no..no puede ser...esta..esta voz..es...es de...-

hinata estaba deverdad asustada. voleto su mirada hacia la derecha donde pudo notar como habia alguien inconsiente en el piso. pero lo que mas la sorprendio es que ese alguien ¡ERA ELLA¿como podia ser¿como ella podia estar ahi inconsientey esatrmirabndose al mismo tiempo? ante esto hinata rapidamente corrio hacia un lago cercanoma ver su rostro y observo sorprendida que el reflejo que se veia no era el de ella ¡ERA UZUMAKI NARUTO!...fue entonces cuando hinta lo entendio ella estaba en el cuerpo de naruto..pero...si ella estaba en el cuerpo de naruto...eso signifca que naruto debia estar en el suyo por lo que la hyuuga volteo a verse a ella misma...tras esto lentament el cuerpo de la hinata coemnzo a despertar

-¿eh¿que¿que paso?...-

dijo naruto en el cuerpo de la hyuuga

-¿eh?-

naruto se quedo viendo a hinata en su cuerpo la cual aun estaba en shock

-...¬¬ muy bien imitador barato ¿quien eres y que ahces convertido en mi? dejame advertirte que yo soy el unico y original uzumaki naruto dattebayo-

dijo naruto mirando a hinata la cual salio de su trance y se animo a hablar

-...na...naruto...naruto-kun-

dijo hinata timidamente a lo que naruto reconocio esa manera de hablar

-¿eh¿hinata¿eres tu?-

pregunto naruto a lo que hinata asintio lentamente

-...dime...¿que haces convertida en mi?-

pregunto naruto el cual aun no se daba cuenta de la situacion

-...na...naruto-kun...yo...yo no estoy convertida en ti...yo...yo..-

trataba de dceir hinata timidamente por lo que empezo a jugar con sus dedos

-...¿que te sucedehinata?-

naruto se levanto y fue entonces cuando sintio como 2 mechones de cabello caian por ambas mejillas

-¿are?...-

naruto tomo ambos mechons de cabello y los miro...se dio cuenat de que ese no era su cabello..este era de un color negro azulado...naruto comenzo a pasar su mano por su cabeza y sintio como su cabello estaba ma slargo de lo normal...ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros...despues miro su cuerpo y pudo ver que en lugar del traje naranja y negro que el simepre usa ahora vestia un pantalon corto negro y una gruesa chamarra que cubria gran parte de su cuerpo...es entonces cuando naruto comenzo a captar lo que sucedia

-¿hi...hinata¿acaso?-

pregunto naruto sorprendido a lo que la hyuuga solo asintio con la mirada baja. ante esto naruto corio al rio a mirar su reflejo y cual fue su sorpesa al ver que el reflejo en el agua no era el suyo sino el de hinata despues de esto naruto miro a la hyuuga en su cuerpo y se animo a hablar

-hianta ¿como paso esto?-

pregunto naruto

-...yo...yo...no lo se-

respondio hinata con la mirada baja

-...veamos...lo ultimo que recuerdo es que yo estaba practicando una tecnica...cuando apareciste tu...vi que tropezaste y corri para atraparte y evitar que calleras al suelo...depues de eso... no recuerdo nada mas-

explico naruto

-...na...naruto-kun...¿exactamente que clase de tecnica practicabas?-

dijo hinata sorprendida al leer el pergamino que estudiaba naruto

-...no lo se...algo del alma...peor no recuerdo el nombre muy bien-

explico el uzumaki en el cuerpo de la hyuuga

-...esque...yo..bue...bueno...creo...saber lo que paso-

dijo la hyuuga en el cuerpo del uzumaki

-¡ENSERIO? genial dime que es lo que paso-

dijo naruto a lo que hinata le mostro el pergamino

-...yo...yo..etto...al parecer la tecnica que estudiabas era una tecnica en la cual 2 personas intercambiaban sus almas-

explico hinata

-¿eh¿enserio?-

naruto tomo el pregamino y lo estudio mas detenidamente

-...pero...aqui no dice nada...solo dice como se realiza la tecnica-

dijo naruto

-...bue...bueno..esque...de..debes darle la vuelta-

indico hinata a lo que naruto dio la vuelta al pergamino y efectivamente. dle otro lado estaba la explicacion de lo que hace dicha tecnica por lo que naruto procedio a leerla

-...ninpou kirikae kokoro no jutsu: ...esta tecnica consiste en el intercambio de almas entre 2 personas...al realizarse esta tecnica un aura formada por un chakra color purpura envuelve al usuario permitiendole trasnferir su alma al cuerpo de cualquier persona con la cual haya un contacto fisico al tiempo que el alma de la persona afectada por el justu entra en el cuerpo del usuario-

naruto termino de leer el pergamino

-...¿que...que se supone que haremos naruto-kun?-

dijo hinata en el cuerpo de naruto

-no tienes porque preocuparte hinata. simplemente debo revertir la tecnica y volveremos a la normalidad-

dijo naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro mientars revisaba el pergamino...peor al verlo su mirada cambio radicalmente a una llena de preocupacion

-¿pa...pasa algo malo naruto-kun?-

pregunto hinata acercandose a naruto

-...no puede ser...esto es en verdad malo ¡EL PERGAMINO ESTA INCOMPLETO!-

dijo naruto en el cuerpo de hinata

-¿a...a que te refieres con incompleto?-

pregunto la hyuuga algo nerviosa

-...si...bueno...lo que sucede es que el pergamino solo indica los efectos de la tecnica y como se realiza...mas no dice la forma de revertirlo-

explico naruto

-...¿quie..quieres decir que nos quedaremos asi para siempre?-

pregunto hinata bastante preocupada

-...no...no lo creo...debe haber una manera de revertir la tecnica-

dijo naruto a lo que hinata se tranquilizo un poco

-...en...en ese caso solo debemos decirselo a la hokage-

indico hinata a lo que a naruto casi le da un infarto

-¡OH NO¡A TSUNADE NO BAACHAN NO¡SI SE ENTERA DE QUE ME ROBE ESTE PERGAMINO SOY HOMBRE MUERTO DATTEBAYO(XD imaginense a hinata diciendo dattebayo)!-

dijo naruto muy austado imaginando la reaccion que podria tener tsunade al enterarse de su situacion

-...pe...pero...es lo unico que podemos hacer...-

dijo hinata timidamente

-...bueno...en eso tienes razon...pero...creo que lo mejor sera decirselo primero a ero-sennin-

dijo naruto en el cuerpo de hinata

-...co...como digas naruto-kun-

dijo hinata la cual estaba bastante roja al tiempo que miraba el piso jugando con sus dedos(XD imaginense a naruto jugando con sus dedos como lo hace hinata)

-...(suspira)...bien...en marcha-

dijo naruto el cual junto con hinata se disponian a ir en busca de ero-sennin para encontrar una solucion

-...eemmm...hinata ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

dijo naruto

-¿que...que sucede naruto-kun?-

pregunto la hyuuga

-...bueno...es solo que...¿como puedes usar esta chamarra todo el tiempo? me estoy muruiendo de calor-

se quejo el uzumaki en el cuerpo de la hyuuga

-...bue...bueno...te...te acostumbras depues de un tiempo-

respondio hinata timidamente

-...¿te molesta si me la quito?-

pregunto el uzumaki

-...no..no...pa...para nada-

respondio hinata a lo que naruto procedio a quitarse su chamarra revelando el muy bien formado cuerpo que tenia hinata

-...uf...mucho mejor-

dijo naruto el cual se ato la chamarra a la cintura...lo cual ocasino que mas de uno se quedara viendo el buen cuerpo que poseia la hyuuga

-...¿que tanto miran los demas?-

se preguntaba naruto el cual aun no se percataba de que lo que miraban era a el...y bueno como podran imaginarse hinata sabia perfectamente que la obserbavan a ella por lo cual estaba mas roja que el chakra de kyuubi

-¿eh¿hinata¿que te sucede?-

pregunto naruto mirando como la hyuuga la cual ahora habitaba su cuerpo estaba sonrojada

-...no...no es nada...na..naruto-kun-

dijo hinata aun sonrojada...asi pues ambos siguieron caminando mientars recibian algunas miradas de la gente que los veia pasar y es que dado que los sentimientos de hinata hacia naruto son bastante obvios muchos en konoha ya estan enterados de ellos y al ver a naruto y a hinata caminar juntos por la calle piensan que alfin la hyuuga le dijo al uzumaki lo que sentia durante el trayecto hacia donde estaba ero-sennin naruto y hinata se topan con shikamaru el cual por estar contemplando las nubes no se dio cuenta y choco contra hinata la cual estaba en el cuerpo de naruto(...esto me empieza a confundir )

-...gomen naruto...no te vi-

se disculpo shikamaru aun mirando sus nubes

-...es...esta bien shi...shikamaru-san..fue...fue culpa mia-

dijo hinata timidamente desde el ceurpo de naruto lo cual extraño al nara

-¿eh¿naruto¿te encuentras bien? normalmente siempre estas gritando y armando escandalo como un completo baka-

dijo shikamaru mirando detenidamente a naruto quien es en realidad hinata

-¡A QUIEN LE ESTAS DICIENDO BAKA DATTEBAYO?-

dijo naruto desde el cuerpo de hinata bastante molesto por el comentario del nara

-...no me referia a ti hinata...y por cierto...¿acaso tu tambien te sientes mal? normalmente tu hablas muy timidamente...ademas de que el "dattebayo" es una frase que solo he odio usar a naruto

-...ah...ejem...bueno...etto...esque...¿como decirte?-

naruto trataba de pensar una excusa

-...parece como si ustedes huvieran intercambiado personalidades el dia de hoy-

dijo shikamaru con su cara aburrida de siempre

-...yo...etto...shi...shikamaru-san...lo que suce esque..naruto-kun...y yo...-

trataba de decir hinata la cual comenzo a jugar con sus dedos

-...shikamaru...tenemos que hablar-

dijp naruto el cual junto con hinata se llevo a shikamaru a un lugar mas privado para hablar por lo que los 3 entraron a un callejon en una de las calles de konoha.una vez que estaban seguros de que no habia nadie naruto y hinata procedieron a explicarle a shikamaru todo acerca del cambio...lo cual parecio no importarle mucho al nara

-...asi que...ustedes cambiaron de cuerpos...mendokuse...¿y ya han pensado como solucionar esto?-

pregunto el nara

-...no...aun no. temo que no sabemos como revertir esta tecnica-

explico naruto

-...deverdad que solo a un baka como tu se le ocurre realizar una tecnica sin siquiera saber en que consiste-

dijo shikamaru

-...shi...shikamaru-san...¿nos...nos ayudaras con esto verdad?-

pregunto hinata timidamente

-...supongo que no tengo opcion...aunque esto suena problematico...de igual manera ¿que rayos quieren que haga yo?-

dijo shikamaru

-¡y yo que se¡solo haz algo¡se supone que tu eres el genio!-

dijo naruto

-...como sea vere en que los puedo ayudar...aunque yo pienso que deberian hablar con la hokage-

dijo shikamaru

-¡NO¡ESO NO¡SI TSUNADE NO BAACHAN SE ENTERA DE ESTO ME MATARA DATTEBAYO!-

grito naruto asustado al imaginar la reaccion de la hokage

-...asi que esa es la voz de hinata cuando grita...como sea creo que la unica manera de revrtir esto es si hablan con la hokage...o talvez con jiraiya-

explico el nara

-...a eso ibamos...pero...no creo que sea buena idea que lo sepa ero-sennin tampoco...no imagino lo que me diria cuando sepa que hinata y yo cambiamos de cuerpos-

dijo naruto imaginandose lo que podria decirle ero-sennin lo cual seria algo como "...consiedrando tu situacion...¿podrias usar ese nuevo cuerpo tuyo para ayudarme en mi busqueda de informacion?"

-...pues...me temo que si volteas podras darte una idea-

dijo shikamaru señalando hacia el frente a lo que naruto se dio la vuelta solo para concontrarse con una muy molesta tsunade y ero-sennin

-...veo que mis supocisiones eran correcatas...pero si lo que acabamos de oir es verdad...me temo que llegamos tarde-

dijo ero-sennin mirando detenidamente a naruto y hinata

-...eeemmm...ejem..tsu...tsunade no baachan...ejem..¿no esta enojada por haberme robado el prgamino verdad?-

dijo naruto bastante nervioso mientars pasaba su manos por detars de su cabeza

-...no naruto...no estoy molesta...-

dijo la tsunade con una pequeña sontrisa que tranquilizo al rubio

-...gracias a dios...crei que iba a asesinarme por haber robado ese pergamino dattebayo-

dijo naruto respirando aliviado

-...es verdad que no estoy molesta naruto...¡ESTOY FURISA!-

grito tsunade llena de ira a lo cual naruto se preparaba para lo peor

-¡NO PUEDO CRER QUE HAYAS ROBADO UNO DE LOS PERGAMINOS¡PERO LO QUE MAS ME MOLESTA ES QUE HAYAS SIDO TAN BAKA COMO PARA REALIZAR UNA TECNICA SIN SIQUIERA SABER NADA SOBRE ELLA¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE HAS METIDO A HINATA EN TODO ESTO¿¡QUE ACASO NO PIENSAS EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS¿¡QUE TAL SI NO HUBIERAS PODIDO CONTROLAR ESA TECNICA Y TODA KONOHA SE HUBIERA VISTO AFECTADA¡DIOS DE NO SER PORQUE ESTAS EN EL CUERPO DE HINATA TE DARIA UNA PALIZA NARUTO!-

tsunade continuaba gritandole a naruto a diestra cuando este hablo

-...emmm..ho..hokage-sama...todo eso esta bien pero...na...naruto-kun esta ahi..-

explico hinata señalando su cuerpo el cual estaba siendo ocupado por el uzumaki

-...gomen nasai hinata...es solo que aun no me acostumbro-

se disculpo la hokage

-...¿no cree que esta siendo algo dura con naruto? digo se que el es un grandisimo baka peor creo que no es para tanto lo que paso-

dijo shikamaru

-...supongo que talvez tengas razon shikamaru...pero aun asi naruto recibira un castigo por todo esto cuando regrese a su cuerpo-

dijo la hokage a lo que naruto decidio hablar

-...y...hablando de eso...¿como se supone que hinata y yo regresaremos a nuestros cuerpos?-

pregunto naruto

-...pues...consierando que la tecnica que realizaste es una variante del jutsu de la inmortalidad de orochimaru...tengo entendido que deben pasar 3 años para poder volver a cambiar-

explico jiraiya

-¡3 años¡no puedo estar asi tanto tiempo dattebayo!-

dijo naruto bastante sorprendido

-...mendokuse...nisiquiera en el cuerpo de hinata dejas de ser tan escandaloso-

se quejo shikamaru

-...descuida naruto...no tendras que esperar 3 años...segun lo que leimos en el pergamino que hablaba acerca de la forma de revertir esta tecnica deberan esperar 3 meses anets de poder volver a cambiar-

explico la godaime

-...aun...aun asi...pi...pienso que es bastante tiempo-

dijo hinata timidamente

-...lo se..pero segun el pergamino que detalla la forma de revertir el kirikae kokoro no jutsu no hay otra manera d erevertirlo...asi que me temo que tendran que acostumbrarse mientars pasa ese tiempo..tsunade y yo investigaremos una manera de revertir esto en menos tiempo-

explico jiraiya

-...pe...pero...¿que se supone que pasara con nosotros durante ese tiempo?...a...a..otou-san no creo que le agrade enterase de esto-

dijo hinata

-...si lo se...lo mejor sera que guardemos esto en secreto...nadie...y digo nadie debe enterarse de esto mas que nosotros...asi que durante los siguientes 3 meses deberan actuar como el otro ¿esta claro? -

indico la hokage

-...mendokuse...supongo que no tengo otra opcion...pero...¿no cree que kiba, shino, sakura ylos demasse daran cuenta con el tiempo?-

dijo shikamaru al cual no parecia inmportarle mucho el tema

-...es posible pero ya me encargare de pensar en algo...por ahora sera mejor que regresen a sus casas...jiraiya y yo investigaremos de una manera para regresarlos a la normalidad...y tu shikamaru...nesesito que vigiles que naruto no haga ninguna tonteria durante estos 3 meses-

indico la godaime

-...ok lo hare...aunque suena problematico-

dijo shikamaru mientars bostezaba

-...bien...te lo encargo mucho shikamaru...en cuanto a ustedes 2...traten de no levantar sospechas...en especial tu naruto ¬¬ no hagas ningun tipo de estupidez-

dijo la hokage mirando a naruto

-...pe...pero...yo...yo no soy naruto-kun...na...naruto-kun esta ahi-

hinata volvio a señalar su propio cuerpo

-...(suspira)...creo que voy a nesesitar mucho de esto-

dijo la godaiime mientars le daba un buen trago a una botella de sake

-...yo solo quieor preguntarte algo naruto-

dijo jiraiya mirando el cuerpo de la hyuuga

-¿que sucede ero-sennin?-

pregunto naruto

-¿...ya has visto?...tu sabes...me refiero a...si ya has visto...porque...por lo que puedo ver hinata tiene un buen cuerpo y...dada tu situacion...podrias aprovecharlo...ademas de que me podrias ayudar para conseguir informacion para mis libros-

dijo ero-sennin con cara de pervertido para acto seguido recibir un golpe de parte de naruto y de tsunade mientars una muy roja hinata solo miraba la escena

-...¬¬ sabia que iba a dceir algo como eso ero-sennin...-

se quejo naruto

-...sera mejor que tu vengas conmigo jiraiya...mañana hablaremos mas sobre el tema...por ahora sera mejor que empiezen a acostumbrarse a todo este asunto...hasta entonces...buena suerte...la van a nesesitar-

dijo tsunade la cual se retiro arrastrando a un inconsiente jiraiya

-...(suspira)...mendosuke...no se porque me meto en estos lios...lo mejor sera que me vaya...tengo un compromiso importante el dia de hoy-

dijo el nara el cual se retiraba

-...gra...gracias...po...por todo shikamaru-san-

dijo hinata timidamente agradeciendo la ayuda del nara

-...descuida...no me lo tienes que agradecer...es problematico pero tengo que hacerlo-

el nara salio del lugar dejando a hinata y a naruto solos

-...na..naruto-kun...-

se dirijio hinata a naruto

-¿que sucede hinata?-

pregunto el rubio...bueno mas bien el peliazul...bueno...hay dios ya me confundio esto

-...bue...bueno...es...es solo que...¿como vamos a sobrevivir estos 3 meses?-

pregunto la hyuuga en el cuerpo del uzumaki

-...bueno...no lo se...es extraño estar en el cuerpo de otra persona...pero ya veras que todo saldra bien-

sonrio naruto en el cuerpo de hinata

-...por...por cierto na...naruto-kun...hay...hay algo que debo advertirte-

dijo la hyuuag con timidez en su voz

-¿que sucede hinata?-

pregunto naruto

-...es...es...acerca de mi padre...el...el es alguien en verdad serio...asi que...que...trata de no hablar mucho con el...sino es muy posible que se decuenta...y si eso ocurre...no quiero imaginar como reaccionaria-

hinata comenzaba a imaginar la escena cosa que hiso que le diera un escalofrio

-...ok, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para actuar como tu...aunque...me sera dificil...es decir...no se si pueda comportarme de la mabnera en la que lo harias tu...no te ofendas hinata pero eres una persona ne verdad timida-

dijo el uzumaki

-...no...es..esta bien...se...se que lo haras bien...na..naruto-kun-

dijo hinata

-...y una cosa hinata...debes de ser menos timida...almenos mientras estes en mi cuerpo...recuerda que yo soy alguien muy...muy...¿como decirlo?-

naruto no sabia como explicarse cuando hinata interrumpio

-¿es...escandaloso?-

pregunto hinata algo timida

-...eeemmm...buscaba una palabra menos fea pero...si..spongo que aveces puedo serlo...asi que si vas a actuar como yo...debes de ser un poco mas abierta-

explicaba naruto

-...lo...lo intentrae naruto-kun-

dijo hinata la cual empezo a jugar con sus dedos

-...por cierto hinata...debes de saber que en mi casa...bueno...esta...esta un poco desordenada...-

explico naruto

-...des..descuida..eso es lo de menos naruto-kun...por...por cierto...¿donde vives?-

pregunto la chica de ojos lancos la cual no sabia donde vivia naruto

-...es verdad...tu jamas has estado en mi casa...descuida te llevare-

dijo naruto el cual le indicaba a hinata donde estaba su casa.

mientras tanto con tsunade y ero-sennin

-...suspira...sera mejor que empezemos a trabajar jiraiya...en uno de estos pergaminos debe de haber una forma de revertir ese justu-

tsunade empezo a examinar pergamino tars pergamino al igual que jiraiya

-...dime...¿como crees que se adapten naruto y hinata a su situacion?-

pregunto jiraiya mientars tomaba algunos pergaminos

-...no lo se...espero que bien...debe ser dificil el estar en el cuerpo de otra persona-

dijo tsunade

-...solo espero que naruto no ahga alguna estupidez en este tiempo-

dijo ero-sennin conociendo la clase de persona que es su alumno

...sabes...pienso que no es tan malo que hayan intercambiado cuerpos..tu sabes..talvez asi hinata alfin le diga a naruto lo que siente-

dijo la hokage

-...puede ser...esos 2 no hacen mala pareja..ademas...siento que hinata es mejor para naruto que esa chica haruno-

explico jiraiya

-...es verdad...sakura es un tanto violenta avces...no creo que seria bueno que hubiera una relacion entre ellos-

dijo tsunade

-...sabes...esa chica sakura me recuerda mucho ati cuando eras joven...tambien eras muy violenta...en especial conmigo-

explico jiraiya

-...¬¬ tenia justificacion...tu siempre estabass espiando en los baños-

reclamo tsunade

-...jamas olvidare la vez que me atrapaste espiandote...fue la primera vez que estuve apunto de morir...pero...valio la pena-

dijo jiraiya soenriendo mientrasrecordaba aquella vez

-...solo sigue buscando-

dijo tsunade algo sonrojada al tiempo que ambos volvian a revisar los pergaminos.

mientras con naruto y hinata. ambos habian llegado ya a la casa donde vivia naruto y naruto le daba las ultimas indicaciones a hinata

-...y no lo olvides. mañana tengo entrenamiento con kakashi-sensei...asi que debes estar preparada-

dijo naruto

-...ha...hai naruto-kun...y...por...por cierto...yo...yo...yo mañana tambien tengo entrenamiento con kurenai-sensei-

explico la hyuuga

-...ok...tratare de no levantar sospechas. confia en mi...bueno...me marcho...ya e starde y tu padre debe estar preocupado por ti-

dijo naruto a lo que hinata solo bajo la mirada

-...como si deverdad le importara-

murmuro hinata

-¿eh¿dijiste algo hinata?-

pregunto naruto

-...no...no es nada...te...te vere mañana naruto-kun-

dijo hinata

-...buena suerte...y...perdoname por haberte metido en este lio-

se disculpo naruto

-...des..descuida naruto-kun...esta bien...se que no era tu intencion que las cosas acabaran asi...-

dijo hinata sonriendole a naruto

-...de igual manera...me siento culpable...bien...sera mejro que me vaya buena suerte-

tras decir esto naruto salio corriendo hacia la mancion hyuuga mientars hinata abria la puerta del apartamento para ver el tremendo desorden de la casa de naruto

-...ja...jamas crei que naruto-kun fuese tan desordenado...creo que esta sera una larga noche-

penso hinata la cual tomo una escoba y se disponia a poner algo d eorden a la casa de naruto.

mientars tanto el la recidencia hyuuga. naruto acababa de llegar a la casa de hinata y se preparaba para entrar ya que no sabia exactamente como debia actuar

-...veamos...recuerdo que hinata siemrpe tiene la mirada baja...cuando habla lo hace en un tono muy bajo...normalmente es muy timida...y tiene la costumbre d ejugar con sus dedos...bien...aqui vamos...1...2...3-

dijo naruto al momento de que abria al puerta y entraba a la mancion hyuuga

-...ko...konichiwa...ya...ya estoy en casa-

dijo naruto hacidneo su mejor imitacion de hinata

-...veo que alfin llegas...¿donde estabas hija?-

pregunto hiashi con un tono de voz extremadament serio lo cual hiso que naruto se asustara un poco

-...bueno...yo...estaba bueno...yo...entrenadab...jejej...si...eso estaba entranando-

dijo naruto tratando de idear una excusa

-...ya veo...la proxima vez no regreses tan tarde...-

dijo hiashi dando un sorbo a su te

-...eeemmmm...ejem...ire a la habitacion de hina...ejem...digo a mi habitacion...-

dijo naruto el cual comenzaba a subir las escaleras

-...no olvides que debes preparar la cena esta noche-

dijo hiashi a lo que naruto quin subia las escaleras casi se cae al escuchar lo que dijo hiashi

-¡NANIIIIII? KUSOOOO ¡YO NO SE COCINAR DATTEBAYO!-

pensaba naruto el cual ya se habia metido en un gran lio.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: konochiwa lo primero que voy a decir es gracioas por haberse tomado la molestia de leer mi fic...se que aqui en las historias de intercambio de cuerpos no son algo comun y es por eso que decidi inovar haciendo que nuestra pareja favorita intercambiara cuerpos ahora bien...se que sasuke se supone que esta con orochimaru...pero despeus de todo esto es un fic asi que si lo deseo el uchiha favorito de todos podria hacer una aparicion en este fic pero claro eso dependera de ustedes si ustedes me piden que apatrezca sasuke pues aparecera...ya me inventare algun pretexto de como se escapo por lo mientras disfruten del capitulo 1. ah y por cierto aunque este fic es un naruhina no hay razon para no incluir mas parejas pero eso claro conforme a sus reviews...bueno pues solo me ersta decir que deverdad les deseo suerte a hinata y naruto...¿como reaccionaran kiba y shino al ver la nueva actitud de hinata¿que diran kakashi y sakura(y talvez sasuke) al ver a naruto tan cambiado¿podran guardar el secreto? eso lo veremos en el capitulo 2 yo soy spider-boy y los vere en el capitulo 2 de kirikae kokoro sayonara dattebayo


	2. Chapter 2

KIRIKAE KOKORO

CAPITULO 2

en el capitulo anterior pudimos ver como gracias al baka de naruto el y hinata habian inetrecambiado cuerpos por lo cual ahora tendrian que vivir 3 meses en el cuerpo del otro. naruto habia llegado ya a la recidencia hyuuga y por suerte nadie parecia sospechar por lo que todo iba bien hasta que...

-...no olvides que debes preparar la cena esta noche-

dijo hiashi a lo que naruto quien subia las escaleras casi se cae al escuchar lo que dijo hiashi

-¿¡NANIIIIII? KUSOOOO ¡YO NO SE COCINAR DATTEBAYO!-

pensaba naruto el cual ya se habia metido en un gran lio.

-¿sucede algo malo hija?-

pregunto hiashi extrañado al ver la reaccion de quien creia era su hija mayor

-...eeeeemmm...no...no pasa nada. esto..estoy bienU(...dios..¿que se supone que voy a hacer ahora?TTTT)-

dijo naruto el cual no sabia como slair de este lio

-bien en ese caso date prisa con la cena hija que tenemos hambre-

dijo hiashi tan serio como siempre

-..ha...hai-

respondio naruto el cual se dirijio a la cocina

-...¿que le sucde a hinata-sama?-

pregunto neji el cual habia regreado de su entrenamiento

-...no lo se...desde que llego ha estado algo rara-

respondio hashi

-pero si ella siempre es rara-

dij hanabi a lo que neji la fulmino con la mirada

-¿que?¿que dije?...¿me van a negar que hinata-neechan es rara?-

dijo hanabi a lo que neji le envio otra mirada asesina

-...bien bien me callo...pero insisto en que hinata-neechan si es muy rara-

dijo la hyuuga menor a lo que hiashi solo dio un largo suspiro.

mientras tanto en la cocina.

-...kusooo...¿que se supone que voy a hacer ahora?...yo no se cocinar...lo unico que como es siempre ramen de microondas...-

pensaba naruto el cual buscaba en el refrigerador algo para cocinar. al no encontrar nada facil de prepara decidido sacar todo lo que habia en el

-...bueno...no debe ser tan dificil-

dijo naruto el cual tomo una holla que habia cerca de ahi

-...bueno...creo que...primero empzare con esto-

dijo naruto el cual tomo un huevo y lo lanzo a la holla con todo y cascara

-...y bueno...eeeemmm...creo que un poco de esto-

naruto puso una taza de leche en la olla

-...y algo de esto-

naruto vacio una botella entera de salsa picante en la olla

-...y tambein esto-

naruto tomo varias verduras y las lanzo a la olla

-y esto-

tambein agrego catsup. mayonesa y mostasa a la mezcla

-y un poco de esto-

naruto añadio medio curri que habia sobrado de la noche anterior a la mezcla

-y claro ¿como olvidar la sal y la pimienta?-

naruto hecho todo un costal de sal y pimienta a la mezcla

-...y esto..tambein esto y esto y esto y un poco de esto y mas de esto-

para no hacer el cuento largo naruto metio todo lo que tenia a la mano en la olla...ya se imaginaran lo que le epsera al clan hyuuga.

mientars tanto en casa de naruto. hinata aun continuaba limpiando el desornden que habia en el departamento de naruto...desorden que parecia no tener fin pues cada vez encontraba mas cosas como envases de ramen bajo los sillones. ropa tirada por todas partes etc. etc.

-...veo que naruto-kun es una persona muy desordenada...-

penso hinata la cual continuaba recojiendo semajante desorden

-...¿que es esto?-

penso hinata al ver una resvista asomandose bajo la cama de naruto por lo cual la hyuuga tomo dicha revista y comenzo a ojearla...pero para su sorpresa era una de esas revistas las culaes naruto uso para crear el sexy no jutsu...creo que saben a lo que me refiero

-...se...se...sera mejor que continue ordenando este lugar-

hinata dejo la revista en donde estaba y se podia notar como su cara estaba completamente roja. unos minutos despues hinata alfin habia logrado limpiar el departamento de naruto a tal grado que habia quedado irreconocible puesto que hasta brillaba de limpio por lo cual la heredra del clan hyuuga se dejo caer en la cama completamente exahusta

-...no me habia percatado de lo pequeña que era la casa de naruto-kun-

pensaba hinata mientras observaba el pequeño departamento en el que vivia naruto

-...debe sentirse muy solo viviendo aqui-

dijo hinata con una expresion de trizteza en su rostro mientras observaba las fotos que habia en la habitacion entre las que destacaba la foto del equipo 7

-...es verdad...naruto-kun ya no esta solo...ahora tiene amigos-

penso hinata mientras miraba la foto del equipo 7. la foto del team shikamaru e incluso la foto que se tomaron los 9 novatos el dia de la gradaucion la cual tomo en sus manos

-...naruto-kun...me pregunto si podre decirte alun dia lo que siento por ti-

pensaba la chica de ojos blancos mientras miraba fijamente la foto de los 9 novatos en la cual ella estaba parada junto a naruto cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-¡NARUTO-NIICHAN!-

hinata subitamente tira al suelo la foto que estaba mirando

-¿quie...quien esta ahi?-

pregunto hinata timidamente

-naruto-niichan prometiste que hoy nos enseñarias una de tus tecnicas para celebrar que nos convertimos en chuunin ¿donde estabas?-

se quejo konohamaru el cual miraba fijamente a quien creia que era naruto

-..ah...es...es verdad...yo...yo...lo..lo lamento ko...konohamaru-san-

dijo hinata timidamente por lo que konohamaru se extraño un poco

-¿te sientes bien naruto-niichan?-

pregunto konohamaru extrañado por la actitud de naruto

-(es verdad...se seupone que yo soy naruto-kun...debo actuar como el) ah no...no es nada konohamaru. y lamento no haberte enseñadp la tecnica lo que sucede es que estaba en una mision muy importante pero mañana prometo enseñartela-

dijo hinata haciendo su mejor imitacion de naruto

-¿¡ENSERIO NOS ENSEÑARAS UNA DE TUS TECNICAS? ¡GENIAL LE DIRE A UDON Y A MOEGI! ¡TE VERE MAÑANA NARUTO-NIICHAN!-

dijo konohamaru emocionado mientars iba a avisar a sus compañeros de equipo

-...dios...¿en que lio me he metido?-

pensaba hinata la cual ya se habia metido en un poblema pues no conocia ninguna de las tecnicas de naruto.

-esto va a ser divertido-

se escucho una extraña voz en la habitacion

mientras tanto en las calles de konoha shikamaru se encontraba dando un paseo nocturno con temari aunque el estaba mirando al cielo perdido en sus pensameintos

-...¿shikamaru?...¿te pasa algo?-

pregunto temari sacando al nara de sus pensamientos

-¿eh?...oh...nada solo estaba pensadno en algunas cosas-

respondio el nara sin despegar la mirada dle cielo para perderse una vez mas en sus pensamientos

-...has estdao muy raro toda la noche shika...¿en que tanto estas pesnando?-

pregunto temari

-...no es nada importante, creeme-

respondio el nara

-...aun asi deseo saber que es lo que sucede shika-

temari insistia en que shikamaru le contara lo que estaba pesando

-...ya te lo dije. no es nada importante. solo es una tonteria. ademas pensaras que estoy loco-

respondio shikamaru

-...jamas pensaria eso de ti shika. vamos puedes decirmelo-

dijo temari

-...creeme...si te lo dijera no me lo creerias-

respondio shikamaru

-...¿es que acaso no confias en mi?-

pregunto temari con la mirada en el piso

-...no es eso temari...es solo que...bueno...yo...-

shikamaru trataba de pesnar en una escusa

-...lo sabia...tu no confias en mi ¿acaso es porque soy de suna? ¿o es acaso porque soy una chica? shikamaru soy tu novia...pense que confiabamos el uno en el otro-

temari se veia un poco triste y molesta a la vez por lo que el nara no tuvo mas remedio que contrale todo

-...suspira...bien. bien te lo dire...pero prometeme que no le contaras nadie ¿ok?-

dijo shikamaru

-...no lo dire a nadie shika. puedes confiar en mi-

dijo temari recuperando el animo

-...suspira...es una larga historia...sigueme-

indico shikamaru mientras llevaba a tmari a un lugar apartado y le contaba todo lo acontesido con naruto y hinata

-...ya veo...conque era eso...entiendo porque no querias decirmelo. peor me alegro que confiaras en mi. ten por seguro que no le dire a nadie-

dijo temari para depseus soltar una pequeña risita

-¿que es tan divertido temari-chan?-

pregunto shikamaru algo extrañado

-nada jiji...es solo que...talvez con esto del cambio esos 2 se acerquen un poco mas...la verdad no ahcen mala pareja-

sonrio temari

-...suspira...mendokuse...no cabe duda que eres muy problematica temari-chan-

dijo shikamaru el cual volvio a dirijir su mirada hacia el cielo

mientars de regreso en la mansion hyuuga naruto alfin habia acabado de cocinar la cena aunque todo lo que hiso fue lanzar todo lo que encotraba a una olla con agua

-la...la cena esta lista-

naruto finjio una sonrisa ya que por dnetro estaba mas que nervioso

-...¿porque tradaste tanto hija?-

pergunto hiashi mirando a quien creia que era hinata

-...eemmm...etto...pue...pues...ejem...esque...tuve algunos inconvenintesU-

dijonaruto mientars colocaba la comida en la mesa

-...bien...es hora de que comamos algo. itadakimasu-

dijo hiashi a lo que el, neji y hanabi coemnzaron a comer...pero justo al momento de probar lo que naruto cocino estos hicieron un efuerzo sobrehumano para no vomitar

-...ejem...hija...bue...bueno...debo decir que...ejem...esto es lago que jamas habia provado-

hiashi trataba de no vomitar mientars su sobrino caia desmayado sobre su plato y hanabi aprovechaba que nadie le veia y escupio lo que habia comido en una de las macetas

-¡ESTA COMIDA ES UN ASCO!-

se quejo hanabi para depsues recibir una mirada asesina por parte de neji el cual habia recuperado el conocimiento

-...hanabi comportate...hinata-sama se esforzo en preparar la comida-

regaño neji a su prima

-...¬¬ pues no lo parece...mas bien parece que simplemente puso en una olla todo lo que encontro en la cocina-

se quejo una vez mas hanabi

-...hanabi porfavor comportate...ademas no sabe tan mal-

regaño hashi a su hija menor

-...pues si no sabe tan mal cometelo tu...no has comido mas que un pequeño bocado¬¬-

hanabi miraba fijamente a su padre el cual comenzaba a sudar por el nerviosismo

-(...no hay poder humano sobre esta tierra que me haga comer esa porqueria una vez mas)...ejem...sabes...ahora que lo pienso creo que estoy satisfecho-

hiashi se lavanto de la emsa haciedno a un lado el plato de la asquerosa comida que hiso naruto

-...ejem...¿y si mejor pedimos una pizza?U-

sugirio naruto

-...si es lo mejor-

dijeron toos los hyuuga al unisino al tiempo que hacian a un aldo la inmudna comida -..bie...bien...en...en ese caso ire a pedir la pizzaU-

naruto se levanto de la mesa y salio del comedor rumbo al telefono

-...hiashi-sama...¿no cree que hinata-sama ha estado muy extraña el dia de hoy?-

se dirijio neji a su tio

-...es verdad...hinata ha actuado muy rara desde que llego-

hiashi observaba como naruto ordenaba la pizza desde la otra habitacion

-...eso no es novedad...hinata-neechan siempre es rara-

dijo hanabi para depsuesercibir un codazo por parte de neji

-¡ouch! oye es la verdad...ella seimpre es rara-

hanabi recibio una vez mas un codazo pro pate de su primo. pasado un tiempo naruto regerso a la mesa anunciando que la pizza tardaria 30 minutos en llegar o era gratis. pasados los 30 minutos la pizza al fin llega por lo que los hyuuga se dispusieron a comer comida de verdad(con esto damos por hecho que naruto es un pesimo cocinero) ya que la pizza estaba en la mesa los hyuuga se dispusieron a comer.

-...ya...ya he terminado...bue...bueno...creo que lo mejor sera que me retire a mi habitacion...ma..mañana tengo enrenamiento con kurenai sensei-

dicho esto naruto se levanto de la mesa rumbo a la habitacion de hinata subiendo las escaleras y entrando a la primera puerta que econtro

-...eeemmm...hinata-sama...eso es un armario-

dijo neji con una gotita de sudor detars de la cabeza

-...eeemmm...ya lo sabiaU-

naruto salio dle armario y se dirijia esta vez a la habitacion de hinata

-...eeemmm...hija...tu habitacion esta hacia el otro lado-

señalo hiashi tambien con una gotita de sudor den la nuca

-...eemmm..ejem...ya lo sabia...es solo que...ejem...iba hacia el baño-

dijo naruto el cual continuaba su camino en busca de la habitacion de hinata

-...es un hecho...mi hermana se volvio loca-

dijo hanabi para recibir otro golpe por parte de neji

-...neji-niisan...esto ya no me esta gustando¬¬-

se quejo hanabi mientras se sobaba la zona donde recibio el golpe

-...entonces deja en paz a hinata-sama-

regaño neji una vez mas para depsues levantarse de la mesa y salir rumbo al jardin a entrenar

-...aun asi pienso que hinata esta muy rara...esto se ve sospechoso-

dijo hanabi la cual empezaba a sospechar del extraño comportameinto de "hinata".

mientras tanto en el despacho de tsunade

-...¿has encontrado algo?-

pregunto tsunade la cual ya se notaba un poco cansada

-...aun no...suspira...creo que tendremos que dejarlo hasta aqui por ahora...se esta haciendo tarde-

dijo jiraiya mirando por la ventana como ya habia obscurecido

-...tienes razon...mañana seguiremos buscando una solucion al problema de naruto y hinata-

tsunade se levantop de su escritorio y tomo las llaves de su despacho mientars salio junto con jiraiya cerrando la puerta con llave

-...es algo tarde...¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?-

pregunto el sannin de pelo blanco

-...te recuerdo jiraiya que yo no soy una mujer indefensa...puedo areglarmelas sola...aunque...no me molestaria un poco de compañia-

dijo tsunade con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-como gustes-

dijo jiraiya mientras ambos caminaban por las calles de konoha mientars la temperatura comenzaba a bajar por lo que tsunade la cual habia olvidado su abrigo en el despacho comenzo a temblar un poco debido al frio

-...¿estas bien tsunade?-

pregunto jiraiya viendo como esta temblaba de frio

-...des...descuida jiraiya...es...estoy bien-

tsunade hablaba con dificultad debido al frio por lo que ero-sennins se quito su abrigo y se lo entreo a tsunade la cual se sonrojo notablemente

-..ji..jiraiya-

dijo tsunade soprendida por el acto del sannin

-no me gustaria que pescaras un resfriado-

sonrio ero-sennin cosa que hiso sonrojar un poco mas a tsunade la cual aparto la mirada de su compañero para que este no notara el color rojo de sus mejillas.

-¿te sucede algo tsunade?-

jiraiya estaba un poco extrañado al ver a tsunade tan nerviosa

-...de...descuida..es...estoy bien...gra...gracias por prepcuparte por mi-

dijo tsunade aun sonrojada

-no me lo tienes que agradecer. despeus de todo somos compañeros de equipo-

sonrio jiraiya

-...¿que me pasa? ¿porque me siento asi?...ja..jamas me habia sentido asi desde que estaba enamorada de orochimaru...oh no..¿a...acaso?...no...no puede ser...¿acaso me he enamorado de jiraiya?-

pensaba tsunade la cual cada vez mas adquiria un color ams rojo al tiempo que ero-sennin aprovechaba que tsunade estaba sumida en sus pensamientos para tocar cierta parte de la godaime

-¬¬XXXxxxXXx ¡JIIIIIIIRAAAAAAAIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAA!-

tsunade se volteo subitamente. estaba en verdad furiosa

-...eeemmm...tsu...tsunade...no...no me mires asi...no...no era mi inetncionU-

jiraiya al notar la expresion del rostro de tsunade se preparaba para lo peor

-¡JIRAIYA TU NUNCA VAS A CAMBIAR!-

tsunade le propino una fuerte patada al sannin el cual salio volando varios metros

-...viejo pervertido¬¬...y pensar que por un segundo crei que estaba enamorada de el-

pensaba tsunade mientars caminaba hacia su casa molesta po lo de hace unos minutos.

mientras tanto en casa de hinata esta se encontraba todavia acostada en la cama del rubio. hacia un tiempo que se habia quedado dormida pero fue despertada debiod a que alguien toco a la puerta

-¿quien puede ser?-

hinata se levanto algo adormilada y abrio la puerta para encontrase con sai

-konichiwa naruto-kun-

saludo el joven de pelo negro

-ko..konichiwa(...¿quien es el?...jama slo habia visto ¿acaso es amigo de naruto?)-

la hyuuga respondio el saludo de sai

-vine a dejarte el videojuego que me prestaste hace unos dias-

sai saco un cd de king of figthers de su mochila

-a...arigatou-

respondio hinata mientars revisaba al muchacho buscando algun tipo d eidentificacion o algo dond eviniera su nombre

-por lo que veo te decidiste a limpiar el lugar-

sai entro al departamento y observaba como hinata lo habia dejado irreconocible

-etto...bue...bueno...tu...tu sabes...yo...estaba un poco harta de tanto desorden-

respodnio hinata timidamente

-¿harta?-

pregunto sai confundido

-quise decir hartoU-

dijo hinata aun nerviosa pues no deseaba levantar sospechas y menos con un desconocido

-ya veo...haces bien no te lo tomes a mal amigo pero este lugar era un asco-

sonrio sai mientars que a hinata solo le aparecio una gotita de sudor dtras de la cabeza

-bueno amigo tengo que irme ya. no olvides que mañana hay entrenamiento con sakura-san y kakashi-san-

sonrio una vez mas sai extendiendo su mano hacia "naruto"

-eeeemmm...entendido...-

hinata se mostraba insegura de tomar la mano de sai hasta que al final acepta hacerlo

-...¿te pasa algo naruto? actuas como si no me conocieras. casi podria jurar que s ete olvido mi nombre-

pregunto sai algo confundido por el comportamiento del uzumaki

-eeeemmm...no...pa...para nada...(rayos como se llama, como se llama)-

hinata estaba cada vez ma snervisoa pues en verdad no sbaia el nombre del joven

-su nombre es sai-

se escucho una vez mas la misma voz

-eeemm...so...solo estaba brmeando saiU-

respodnio hinata tratando de actuar como naruto

-ya veo. me lo supuse bueno naruto-kun nos veremos mañana. sayonara-

sai sonrie una vez mas al tiempo que se alejaba dle departamento

-...¿pero quien rayos era ese tipo?...en fin ya le preguintare a naruto-kun mañana-

hinata se dejo caer una vez ams sobre la cama

-solo deseo que esto acabe pronto para poder regersar a mi cuerpo-

la hyuuga una vez ams comenzaba a quedarse dormida

-no e stan facil como crees niña-

se oyo una vez mas la misma voz.

de regreso en la mansion hyuuga. naruto despeus de recorrer casi toda la mancion alfin encuentra el cuarto de hinata por lo que se deja care en la cama completamente exahusto

-...dios...estoy muy cansado...o crei que la casa de hinata fuera tan grande...-

pensaba naruto mientars examinaba el cuarto de hinata el cual era muy amplio

-...vaya...no puedo creerlo...la habitacion de hinata es mas grande incluso que mi casa-

dijo naruto sorprendido al ver que en efecto su casa cabia perfectamente en el cuarto de la heredera hyuuga

-...¿que es esto?-

naruto fijo su mirada en el diario de hinata el cual estaba sobre el escritorio

-...es el diario de hinata...me pregunto si...-

pensaba naruto el cual se acercaba al escritorio y tomo el diario para comenzar a leerlo

"querido diario...alfin el dia que mas me temia ha llegado...mi padre se ha dado cuenta de que soy una deshonra para el clan...incluso el dia de hoy perdi conra mi hermana hanabi la cual es menor que yo pero resulto ser mas fuerte...mi padre la ha nombrado a ella como la heredera del clan...por lo cual se ha olvidado de mi dejandome al cuidado de kurenai-sensei...ya solo es cuestion de tiempo antes de que me sellen...desearia poder demostrarles a todos que no soy una inutil...que puedo ser tan buena como mi hermana hanabi o mi primo neji...peor por desgacia no tengo el valor para hacerlo...desearia ser como el...como naruto-kun...el lucha arduamente para algun dia convertirse en hokage...no se rinde ante nada...desearia ser como el...por eso no voy a rendirme tan facilmente...trabajare duro para convertirme en gennin y demostrar que puedo cambiar...asi como naruto-kun lucha para que los demas le reconozcan...yo tambien luchare para que mi clan reconozca lo que valgo...asi como yo he reconocido lo que tu vales naruto-kun...se que llegaras a ser el mejor hokage"

naruto se encontraba sorprendido de lo que acababa de leer...hinata le admiraba desde que eran niños...no podia creerlo...ella habia reconocido el valor de su existencia desde el inicio...pero...¿porque nunca se lo dijo?...naruto no pdiia dejar las cosas asi por lo que se disponia a continuar leyendo el diario cuando hanabia aparecio detras de el

-¿que stas haciendo hinata-neechan?-

pregunto hanabi a lo que naruto lanzo el diario al teimpo que daba un salto seguido de un pequeño grito debido a que hanabi lo habia sorpendido

-¡NUNCA VUELVAS A APARECER DETARS DE MI DE ESA MANERA DATTEBAYO!-

naruto dio un grito que bien pudo haberse escucahdo en toda la mansion hyuuga

-¿neechan?...¿que te sucede?...actuas muy extraña-

dijo hanabi mirando fijamente a naruto el cual se puso muy nerviso

-..eeemmm...des...descuida...ha...hanabi...es...estoy bien...U(kusooo...esta niña empieza a sospechar)-

naruto cada vez se ponia mas nervioso por la mirada de la hyuuga menor

-...en ese caso...¿porque cuando llegaste no tenias la mirada en el piso como siempre?-

pregunto hanabi la cual sospechaba de su hermana

-...etto...yo...pue...pue...-

naruto trataba de pensar una excusa

-...¿y porque tardaste tanto en encontrar tu habitacion?-

hanabi cada vez bombardaba a naruto con mas preguntas

-pues...pues...etto-

naruto ya se habia metiod en un gran lio. hanabi ya sospechaba y naruto no sabia que decir

-y lo mas importante ¿porque no escribiste nada sobre naruto en tu diario esta noche?-

naruto se sorprendio ante la ultima pregunta de la hyuuga menor

-¿eh? ¿hinata siempre escribe sobre mi?-

pregunto naruto soprendido

-¡LO SABIA! ¡TU NO ERES MI HERMANA!-

grito hanabi a lo que naruto tomo a la ojiblanca y le tapo la boca

-escuchame hanabi te explicare todo en unos momentos...pero porfavor no grites-

dijo naruto a lo que hanabi asintio a lo que el uzumaki la solto

-muy bien ahora explicate ¿quein eres y que le hiciste a mi hermana?¬¬-

pregunto hanabi algo molesta

-soy yo naruto-

respondio el uzumaki en el cuerpo de la hyuuga

-¿naruto? ¡ah! ya te recuerdo. eres el chico que mi hermana tanto admira

pregunto hanabi

-si. el mismo-

respondio naruto

-¿y que haces convertido en mi hermana?-

pregunto una vez mas hanabi

-...no estoy convertiod en ella. lo que sucedio es que hinata y yo cambiamos de cuerpos-

explico naruto

-¿y como paso?-

hanabi continuaba interrogando a naruto

-...suspira es una laaaaarga historia-

dijo naruto para despues explicarlea hanabi todo lo relacionado al cambio

-souka...asi que ¿estaras en el cuerpo de mi hermana por 3 meses?-

pregunto una vez mas hanabi mirando a naruto

-asi parece. alemnos ahsta que ero-sennin y tsunade no baachan encuentren una solucion-

dijo naruto el cual dio un largo suspiro

-prometeme que no le diras a nadie de esto hanabi. sobre todo a tu padre...si el se llega a enterar no queiro ni imaginarlo-

dijo naruto el cual se imaginaba a el mismo siendo torturado de todas las maneras posibles por hiashi al tiempo que le dio un escalofrio de solo pensar en eso ya que posiblemente no era ni la mitad de lo que hiashi le haria si se entera

-descuida naruto prometo no decirle a nadie...pero...siempre y cuando estes dispuesto a cumplir mis exigencias-

sonrio hanabi con malicia

-¿y que te hace pensar que dejare que una niña de 13 años me chantajee?¬¬-

ppregunto molesto el uzumaki

-¡NEJI-NIISAN!-

hanabi llamo al genio hyuuga a lo que naruto una vez mas tomo a hanabi y le tapo la boca

-¡ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN HARE LO QUE ME DIGAS PERO NO LO DIGAS A NADIE DATTEBAYO!-

suplico naruto para despeus soltar a hanabi

-me alegra que recapacitaras-

sonrio hanabi cosa que puso aun mas molesto a naruto

-¿que sucede hanabi-sama?-

neji habia entrado a la habitacion acudiendo al llamdo de hanabi

-oh nada. solo estaba jugando con hinata-neechan. ademas ella me dijo que mañana me llevaroa al cine ¿no es asi neechan?-

sonrio hanabi a lo que naruto no tuvo mas rmedio que seguirle el juego

-¬¬a...asi es neji-niisan...ha...hanabi y yo iremos al cine mañana(en cuanto regrese a mi cuerpo matare a esta mocosa¬¬)-

dijo naruto no muy contento por la actitud dela hyuuga menor

-entiendo. me alegra ver que comienzen a llevarse mejor. bien me retiro ya es algo tarde y tengo que ir a entrenar con tenten mañana-

dijo neji a lo que hanabi se le quedo mirando

-¿solo a entrenar?-

hanabi no dejaba de mirar a neji

-¬/¬...si...solo a entrenar-

respondio neji notablemente sonrojado al tiempo que alia de la habitacion

-¿que acaso el sonrojarse es de familia?-

pregunto naruto que no habia captado el mensaje

-...baka-

dijo hanabi mientarssalia de la habitacion dejando a naruto completamente solo

-¿que dije? oo?-

dijo naruto confundido.

mientras tanto en casa de naruto. hinata se encontraba acostada en la cama aun descansando despues de haber dejado irreconocible el departamento de naruto cuando comienza a darle un poco de hambre

-comienza a darme hambre...me pregunto si naruto-kun tendra algo de comer-

hinata se levanto y comenzo a caminar hacia la cocina pero todo lo que encontro fueron miles y miles de latas de ramen instantaneo

-pobre naruto-kun...seguramente esto es todo lo que come cada dia. sera mejor que vaya a comprar algo-

hinata tomo la chamarra de naruto que habia dejado minutos antes y se dispuso a ir a comprar algo decente de comer

-..ahora...¿donde guarda naruto el dinero?-

sepreguntola hyuuga mientars que con la mirada buscaba el dinero

-el mueble que esta a tu derecha. segundo cajon a la izquierda en un monedoero en forma de rana-

se escucho una vez en la habitacion

-arigatou-

agradecio hinata mientars tomaba el dinero epro despues reacciono ya que solo ella estaba en el departamento...entonces ¿de quien era esa voz?

-¿quie...quien esta ahi?-

pregunto hinata muy asustada pero la voz no respondio

-seguramente fue mi imaginacion...si...eso debe ser. solo mi imaginacion-

penso hinata mientars salia a comprar algo de comer

-que equivocada estas niña. que equivocada estas-

se escuho una vez mas a la voz.

ya fuera del departamento de konoha hinata se encontraba buscando alguna tienda o algo para comprar comida al mismo tiempo que actuaba lo mas pareciod a naruto que le era posible. aunque eso para ella era muy dificil puesto que ella es todo lo contrario a naruto

-por...por suerte es de noche...casi no hay gente en las calles-

pensaba hinata mientars seguia caminando por las obsciras calles de konohagakure cuando se encuentra con kiba

¡HEY NARUTO!-

el inuzuka golpea a hinata en la cabeza señal de saludo pues asi es como se lleva con el uzumaki

-¿como has estado amigo?-

pregunta kiba tras despeinar a hinata

-ah...etto...ko...konichiwa...ki..kiba-kun-

saludo hinata timidamente

-¿naruto? ¿te encuentras bien?-

pregunto kiba

-(es verdad...en estos momentos estoy en el cuerpo de naruto-kun)...ah..etto...si, si estoy bien ¿porque no habria de estarlo dattebayo?-

hinata trataba de actuar lo mejor que le era posible

-eh por nada es solo que...tu sabes normalmente tu me saludas de una forma diferente ¿te encuentras bien? ¿no estas enfermo?-

pregunto kiba poniendo un poco nerviosa a hinata

-eh...bue...bueno...ya que lo mencionas...ejem...si creo que no me siento bien. creo que talvez es un resfriado o algo jejeU-

dijo la hyuuga bastanet nerviosa. no imaginaba la reaccion de kiba al enterarse. probabelment le daria un infarto

-...si u lo dices y dime ¿que haces afuera tan tarde?-

pregunto el kiba

-etto...bue...bueno simplemente sali a comprar algo de comer...nada mas ¿y tu?-

respondio hinata

-bueno acabo de regersar de una mision junto con akamaru y decidi hacerle una visita a hinata. pero me parece que es un poco tarde-

respondio kiba mientars veia como en efecto ya era algo tarde para visitar a hinata

-por...por cierto ¿y akamaru?-

pregunto hinata buscando al "pequeño" can

-ah lo deje solo hace unos minutos. encontro a una perrita y pues...tu sabes-

kiba le cero un ojo a hinata lo cual ocasiono que esta se sonrojara

-pero bueno...creo que vere mañana a hinata. despues de todo tenemos sesion de entrenamiento con kurenai. sayonara cara de zorro-

se despidio kiba

-(etto...¿como es que naruto llama siempre a kiba?)...sa..sayonara cara de perro(espero no haberme equivocado)-

se despidio la hyuuga mientras el inuzuka se alejaba hasta que se encontraba con su perro

-vaya veo que acabaste ¿que tal estuvo?-

pregunto kiba

-...he tenido mejores-

respondio akamaru el cual desde hacia unos meses habia empezado a hablar

-jejeje asi que ya has estado con otras perritas pillin-

sonrio kiba mientras picaba las costillas de su amigo

-pues...tu sabes...busco a la "indicada" por cierto ¿que hay de ti?-

pregunto akamaru con una sonrisa

-¿de mi? ¿a que te refieres akamaru?-

respondio kiba algo desconcertado por la pregunta

-no te hagas. se quehace unos momentos estabas con hinata-

dijo akamru con una picara sonrisa en su boca..eemm..mas bien hocico

-¿hinata? veo que el olfato te esta fallando akamaru. estaba con naruto-

respondio kiba

-¿naruto?-

pregunto el enorme perro

-asi es estuve con el todo el tiempo. probablemente hinata paos cerca del lugar o algo asi-

dijo kiba

-...pero...podria jurar que senti el olor de hinata...¿tu no lo sentiste?-

prw¡egunto akamaru el cual estaba algo pensativo

-...la verdad no me percate de ello. pero ya olvidalo amigo. debiste haberlo confundido ¿que dices si hacemos unas carreras hasta mi casa?-

dijo kiba el cual comenzo a saltar de arbol en arbol hacia su casa mientars akamru miraba fijamente a "naruto"

-...no cabe duda...ese es el olor de hinata...esto es muy raro-

pensaba akamaru mientars observaba a hinata en el cuerpo de naruto unos segundos mas para despeus salir corriendo en busca de kiba.

notas del autor: si bueno...lamento las demosras con este capitulo pero esque deverdad no sabia que demonios poner pero bueno despues de un laaaaaaargoooo tiempo aqui lo tienen. como podran ver no es nada del otro mundo. si tiene una que otra parte comica pero como que si le falto algo. pero no se preocupen que conforme avanze el fic pues veremos mas situaciones humoristicas asi quepor ahora tengan paciencia y si. si pasara lo que ustedes estan pensando pues naruto y hinata tendran algunos problemas a la hora del baño...y saben a lo que me refiero ademas de que naruto pues...las mujeres que leen este fic me van a entender y bueno como podran ver he puetso algo de shikatema mi segunda pareja favorita. auqnue casi no fue nada peor es algo. ahora la rubia tambien sabe acerca de la situacion de los 2 shinobis. y bueno otra de las parejas quepuse fue algo de jiratsu ya que me encanta esa pareja y pues proximamente habra algo mas de shikatema. y si gustan incluso puedo poner menciones de kakanko y kureasu e incluso de konohana(si...yo y mis parejas extrañas...¬¬y no se quejen, den gracias a dios que no puse tayukimi) e incluso pondre kibahina...si. si lo se eso es sacrilegio pero pondre de esta pareja ya que resultara bastante comico que kiba se acerque mas a hinata sin saber que en realidad se trata de naruto y bueno... respecto a los amantes del sasusaku...mis mas sinceras disculpas pues temo que no podre poner esta pareja pues el estupido de sasuke esta con orochijakson y bueno...el no sladra pero bueno tenemos a sai de repuesto...y no...no significa que pondre sakusai ¿o si? bueno. bueno ya me alargue demasiado con las notas del autor asi que vamos al grano. gracias a todos los que me han dejado review y siganleyendo este fic y dandome sus opiniones y sugrencias que no habra review que no tome en cuenta. si quieren que sauske aparezca aparecera. si quieren que haya mas "intercambios" los habra y si quieren que tsunade vuele volara(bueno eso ya es exagerado epor ustedes me entienden) asi que espern el capitulo 3 que prometo no sera tan tardado. sayonara dattebayo


	3. Chapter 3

KIRIKAE KOKORO

capitulo 3

era un nuevo dia en konohagakure no sato, era un dia como cualquier otro...exepto para uzumaki naruto y hyuuga hinata los cuales el dia de yare se vieron envueltos en una muy complicada situacion pues durante los proximos 89 dias tendran que pasarlos en el cuerpo del otro. nos encontramos ahora en la casa de naruto donde hinata dormia placidamente en la cama de naruto teniendo el mismo sueño que tenia cada noche-

hinata se encontraba en la zona de entrenamiento numero 7, aquel lugar donde naruto se convirtio en gennin, mismo lugar en el que naruto le dijo a hinata aquellas palabras que ella jamas podroa olvidar "me gusta la gente como tu" hinata se encontraba en aquel lugar como si esperara a alguien para que unos minutos despues naruto apareciera en el lugar

-¿que sucede hinata? ¿que era lo que querias decirme? ¿y porque querias decirmelo presisamente aqui?-

pregunto el rubio mirando a la hyuuga la cual esta vez no se encontraba nerviosa y mirando al piso, nisiquiera jugaba con sus dedos, esta vez se mostraba decidida y miraba a naruto fijamente a los ojos

-naruto-kun...te pedi que viieras aqui porque hay algo muy importante que debo decirte-

dijo la hyuuga sin tartamudear. esta vez su voz tambien mostraba desicion

-¿que sucede hinata? ¿quee s eso tan importante que deseas decirme?-

pregunto el rubio dandole una sonrisa a hinata

-naruto...he querido decirtee sto desde hace mucho tiempo...y porfin he encontrado el valor para hacerlo, yo te amo...uzumaki naruto te amo-

dijo la hyuuga la cual por dentro se mostraba tan nerviosa y temerosa como seimpre pero lo ocultaba pues no queria mostrarse debil ante naruto...no mas. naruto miro fijamente a hinata un momentos mientars asimilaba las palabras que ella acabab de pronunciar por lo que una vez ams le dedico una sonrisa a la hyuuga

-yo tambien te amo hinata-

dijo el uzumaki a la que hinata comenzo a derramar lagrimas. pero no lo hacia porque se sintiera triste sino que al contrariom eran lagrimas de alegria por lo que hinata no lo penso ams y se dejo care en los brazos de naruto

-naruto-kun...me has ehcho tan feliz-

dijo hinata secando sus lagrimas para elevar su mirada hacia esos ojos color zafiro que poseia el uzumaki

-...al contrario hinata, eres tu quien me ha hecho el hombre mas feliz-

sonrio una vez ams naruto al tiempo que miraba fijamente aquellos ojos blancos que lo habian cautivado. ambos ninjas se perdieron pornos insntantes en las miradas del otro hasta que lentamente comenzaban a acercarse mas y mas reduciendo la distancia que habia entre su labios cada vez mas. justo cuando sus labios estan casi juntos y el tan ansiado beso esta apunto de consumarse...suena el despertador--U

-...veo que se trataba solo de un sueño una vez mas-

penso hinata decepcionada mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba un poco

-...asi que despeus de todo esto no fue un sueño-

pensaba hinata mientars veia su reflejo en el espejo de la pared

-en verdad estoy en el cuerpo de naruto-kun...me pregunto...¿que estara haciendo el en estos momentos?-

la hyuuga no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en naruto, y mas aun porque este se encontraba en su cuerpo.

en esos mismos momentos en la redicencia hyuuga. naruto dormia placidamente a pierna suelta sobre la cada emitiendo unos ronquidos que bien podrian escucharse en toda la recidencia hyuuga, pero eso placido sueño se ve interrumpido por hanabi hyuuga

-arriba flojo-

hanabi dejo caer un vaso de agua sobre la cara de naruto

-¿¡EH QUIEN CUAL COMO DONDE?-

naruto se levanto de golpe al sentir el agua sobre su rostro

-vaya ya era hora de qeu despertaras...llevo media hora tratando de que despiertes¬¬-

dijo hanabi mirando a naruto molesta

-...asi que...es verdad, no fue un sueño el que hinata y yo cambiaramos de cuerpos-

penso naruto mirando su reflejo en el espejo de la pared

-no, no era un sueño...por desgracia estas en el cuerpo de mi hermana-

hanabi suspiro resignada pues tendria que soportra a naruto por 3 largos meses

-a todo esto...¿que haces aqui?-

pregunto naruto mirando a la hyuuga menor

-otou-san me pidio que te despertara, estaba preocupado pues ya habian pasado 10 minutos y no bajabas...ademas estaba preocupado al oir semejantes ronquidos-

hanabi fulmino a naruto con la mirada

-jejejeU bueno...ejem...no me di cuenta de que estaba roncando-

dijo naruto mientars pasaba una mano detras de su cabeza y reia nerviosamente

-si, si, si es igual. solo date prisa y baja a desayunar y no te preocupes por la comida...despeus del incidente de anoche todos decidimos que no volveras a cocinar por un tiempo-

dijo hanabi haciendo una mueca de asco al recordar la inmunda comida que preparo naruto la noche anterior

-oh vamos no estuvo tan mala¬¬-

se quejo naruto

-...si, si como digas. solo date prisa que hoy mi hermana tenia entrenamiento con kurenai y su equipo, asi que date prisa toma una ducha y baja a desayunar-

dijo hanabi la cual salio de la habitacion

-...bien, supongo que hanabi tiene razon, debo tomar una ducha-

penso naruto el cual comenzo a quitarse la ropa para reaccionar 5 segundos despues

-¿¡NANIIIIII? ¿¡UNA DUCHA? ¿¡COMO SE SUPONE QUE VOY A HACER ESO DATTEBAYO?-

grito naruto el cual comenzaba a descubriri algunos de los inconvenientes de estar en el cuerpo de la hyuuga.

mientras tanto en casa de naruto. hinata se encontraba en una situacion parecida a en la que naruto se encontraba.

-...¿que...que voy a hacer, de...debo tomar una ducha...de...demo...estoy en el cuerpo de naruto-kun, no puedo hacerlo...demo...kuso...no se que hacer-

pensaba hinata la cual se encontraba mucho ams roja que el chakra de kyuubi

-...hazlo, no tiene nada de malo, solo es una ducha. ademas...se muy bien que tu quieres ver que hay debajo de toda esa ropa-

hinata escucho la misma voz que habia estado escuchando anoche por lo que su cara adquirio un color rojo aun mas intenso

-¿quie...quien eres tu?-

pregunto hinata a aquella voz pero no recibio respuesta

-...su...supongo que fue solo mi imaginacion...demo...esa voz se oia tan real-

penso hinata la cual continuaba pensando en que hacer. en efecto tenia que tomar una ducha, pero no podia hacerlo si se encontraba en el cuerpo de naruto por lo que se quedo pensando un tiempo mas.

mientars en la recidencia hyuuga. naruto estaba tambien pensando entre entrar a la ducha o no

-...bueno naruto...debes tomar una desicion, estas en el cuerpo de hinata y no es justo para ella que no te bañes...pe...pero...si lo hago...-

pensaba naruto el cual se sonrojaba al pensar en lo que podria pasar si tomaba una ducha

-...imagino que tu debes estra muerto de risa ante esta situacion ¿no kyuubi?¬¬-

naruto bajo la mirada hacia su estomago esperando una respuesta de kyuubi...pero no la hubo

-¿kyuubi? ¿estas ahi?-

naruto pico un poco su estomago para ver si asi recibia una respuesta del zorro...pero no la hubo

-mmm...esto es extraño, normalmente en una situacion comoe sta kyuubi ya estaria burlandose de mi...¿estara dormido?-

se pregunto naruto para regresar al mismo dilema de hace un momento.

de regreso en la casa de naruto, hinata ya habia tomado una desicion. camino hasta el baño, abrio la llave y reunio todo el valor que pudo para comnenzar a quitarse la ropa

-...bien...aqui voy-

penso hinata la cual ya habia comenzado a quitarse la ropa

-no bajes la mirada hinata...no importa lo que pase no bajes la mirada-

se repetia una y otra vez mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camiseta revelando el muy bien formado torso del uzumaki el cual no pudo evitar mirar en el espejo lo cual ocasiono que la chica adquiriera una nueva tonalidad de rojo

-...no...no de...debo pensar en eso, vamos hinata controlate-

penso hinata a lo que sacudio varias veces la cabeza para despues continuar quitandose la ropa, ahora ya tan solo quedaban los boxers cubriendo el cuerpo del uzumaki

-...vamos hinata puedes hacerlo...solo no mires hacia abajo-

hinata comenzo a bajar sus manos hacia sus boxers y comenzo a bajarlos sin despegar la mirada del techo mientars su cara se ponia ams roja a cada segundo que pasaba

-mmm...esto puede ponerse divertido-

se escucho la misma voz una vez mas.

mientars en la recidencia hyuuga naruto tambien se habia decidido

-muy bien...tomare una ducha...pero no mirare el cuerpo de hinata...ella jamas me perdonaria si lo hago asi que...aqui voy-

penso naruto el cual camino hacia el baño...aunque le costo un poco de trabajo dar con el puesto que aun no conocia muy bien la casa. despues de mucho buscar el rubio alfin dio con la puerta dle baño por lo que entro a este cerrando al puerta con el seguro y abriendo la llave de la regadera para despeus comenzar a quitarse la ropa

-...bien...aqui vamos-

penso naruto el cual primero se quito la camiseta que hinata usaba para dormir revelando el muy bien formabo cuerpo de la hyuuga...mismo que naruto no pudo evitar ver en el espejo

-...wow...jamas imagine que hinata tuviera tan buen cuerpo...-

naruto se quedo mirando en el espejo embobado pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por unos golpes en la puerta

-¿que le estas haciendo al cuerpo de mi hermana pervertido?¬¬-

dijo hanabi molesta del otro lado de la puerta haciendo que naruto reaccionara

-eeemm...etto...yo...na...nada-

respondio naruto nervioso

-¿porque no te creo?¬¬ escucha pervertido si le llegas a hacer algo al cuerpo de mi hrmana lo vas a lamentar-

hanabi continuo con su camino dejando a naruto solo en el baño

-...dios, estos 2 años con ero-sennin me han afectado...bueno naruto...concentrate...no mires el cuerpo de hinata...no importa que tan grandes sean sus pechos que...-

naruto se quedo mirando otravez al espejo epro reacciono segundos despues

-kusooo...esto va a ser complicado...¡ya se!-

penso naruto el cual tomo una pequeña toalla que estaab en el lavabo y se la coloco en los ojos como venda

-si uso esto no tendre que ver el cuerpo de hinata, que inteligente soy dattebayo-

penso naruto para si mismo mientars continuaba despojandose de su ropa dejando el cuerpo de hinata tan solo en ropa interior

-...no...no lo hagas naruto no importa cuanta sea tu curiosidad no te quites la venda-

se repetia a si mismo el rubio el cual lentamente desabrochaba el sosten de hinata

-...no...no debo...tampoco debo pensar en como se ve hinata desnuda...kusooo ¡ESTUPIDO ERO-SENNIN DATTEBAYO!-

grito naruto mientars neji casualmente iba pasando por el baño

-...debo estar volviednome loco, juraroa que escuche a hinata decir dattebayo...creo que he estado entrenando demasiado-

penso neji el cual continuo con su camino.

asi pues tanto naruto como hinata habian logrado resolver el problema de la ducha...aunque no podian dejar de sentisre apenados mientars la tomaban...pero mientars eso sucedia en otra parte de konoha tsunade se encontraba revisando documentos tars documento en busca de una solucion al problema de naruto y hinata cuando shizune entro al despacho

-aqui estan los documentos que me pidio tsunade-sama-

dijo shizune la cual dejo los documentos en en escritorio de la godaime

-gracias shizune, puedes retirarte-

indico tsunade

-tsunade-sama...¿almenos puede decirme para que me solicito traer estos documentos?-

pregunto la jounin

-...creeme shizune aunque te lo dijera jamas me lo creerias-

explico tsunade dando un trago a su botella de sake

-vamos tsunade-sama, he estado con usted mucho tiempo, confie en mi-

sonrio shizune a lo que tsunade dio un laaaaaaaargo suspiro

-¿recuerdas esa mision a la que fueron naruto y jiraiya?-

pregunto tsunade

-claro que la recuerdo ¿que tiene que ver eso?-

dijo shizune confusa

-resulta que naruto robo uno de los pergaminos que contenian tecnicas que orochimaru uso para crear el jutsu de la inmortalidad y el muy baka decidio practicar la tecnica lo cual ocasiono que el y hyuuga hinata intercambiaran cuerpos por lo que ahora tendran que pasar 3 emses en el cuerpo del otro amenos que jiraiya y yo encontremos una forma de acelerar esto-

explico tsunade a lo que shizune se le quedo mirando sorprendida

-es broma verdad-

dijo shizune la cual reia nerviosamente

-...yo nunca bromeo-

tsunade miro fijamente a shizune indicando que no se trataba de ninguna broma

-...eso significa que...entonces...ella...y el...-

shizune balbuceaba incoherentemente

-asi es shizune...ellos cambiaron de cuerpos-

dicho esto shizune se desmayo debido a la sorpresa

-...sabia que algo asi iba a suceder-

suspiro tsunade para despeus dar un laaaaaaargo trago a su botella de sake.

de regreso en la mancion hyuuga, naruto habia terminado de bañarse y vestirse por lo que bajo las escaleras a desayunar

-veo que ya estas aqui hija...dime ¿porque tardaste tanto?...¿y porque tu cara esta tan roja?-

pregunto hiahsi al ver como la cara de hinata estaba mas roja que de costumbre...incluso mas roja que cuando estaba con naruto...y eso ya es decri demasiado

-etto...jeje...bueno...pues...el agua estaba muy caliente...si...eso-

naruto reia nerviosamente mientras hanabi lo miraba fijamente

-...pervertido¬¬-

penso hanabi para si

-entiendo, debes darte prisa hinata. no olvides que hoy tienes entrenamiento con kurenai asi que trata de coemr deri...-

hiashi no acaba la farse pues queda sorprendido al ver como naruto ya termino de comer

-estuvo delicioso, bien debo irme ya no peudo llegar tarde al entrenamiento, sayonara dattebayo-

dijo naruto el cual se levanto de la mesa tomo sus cosas y salio de la casa

-...neji...¿no crees que tu prima ha estado actuando un poco extraña ultimamente?-

hiashi miro a su sobrino

-ha...hai...desde ayer no parece ser la misma...¿a que puede deberse este cambio?-

dijo neji

-...probablemente se trate de algo normal en la adolecendia...seguro que en unos dias volvera a ser la misma-

dijo hiashi con una gota de sudor trs su cabeza

-jijiji...si se enteraran-

rio hanabi por lo bajo imaginando la reaccion de su padre y su primo al enterarse de que naruto y hinata cambiaron de cuerpos.

mientars tanto con naruto, habian pasado muy pocos minutos desde que salio de la recidencia hyuuga y se dirijia hacia la zona de entrenamiento donde tenia que verse con kurenai y su equipo...pero habia un problema

veamos...¿a donde se supone que tenia que ir?...kusooo...debi preguntarle a hinataen donde se reuniria con su equipo dattebayo-

pensaba naruto el cual notenia la mas remota idea de a donde ir cuando vio a hinat pasar cerca del lugar(cabe mencionar que hinata tambien se encuentra en extremo sonrojada debido a lo de la ducha)

-que suerte, ahi esta hinata ¡HEY HINATA!-

grito naruto mientars se acercaba a hinata

-¿na...naruto-kun? ¿que sucede?-

pregunto la hyuuga timidamente

-ah bueno...etto...ejem...esque...olvide preguntarte anoche donde te verias con tu equipo-

dijo naruto colocando una mano tars su cabeza mientars reia

-souka...de..de hecho yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo naruto-kun-

la hyuuga en el cuerpo del uzumaki comenzo a jugar con sus dedos

-...ah bueno, se supone que deberia verme con kakashi-sensei en la zona de entrenamiento numero 7, creo que debes recordar el lugar, es donde me converti en gennin-

explico naruto

-¿como podria olvidar ese lugar? fue ahi donde me dijiste aquellas palabras que hasta la fecha no he podido olvidar "me gusta la gente como tu"-

penso hinata para si mientars se sonrojaba

-¿eh? ¿hinata? ¿estas bien? tu cara se ve un poco roja-

pregunto naruto viendo fijamente a hinata la cual rapidamente se dio la vuelta

-no...no es nada...es...estoy bien naruto-kun-

dijo hinata

-...si tu lo dices, bueno queria preguntarte donde se supone que te verias con tu equipo-

dijo naruto

-es verdad, olvide decirtelo, es cerca de la zona de entrenamiento 7, si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta ahi(oh dios ¿hice lo que creo que hice? 0/0)-

dijo hinata la cual se sonrojo una vez mas al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho

-¿en verdad harias eso por mi?-

pregunto naruto a lo que hinata solo asintio con la cabeza mientars jugaba con sus dedos

-¡ARIGATOU HINATA-CHAN! ¡ERES MUY AMABLE DATTEBAYO!-

sonrio naruto mientars agradecia a la hyuuga

-tsk...naruto deberias ser un poco menos escandaloso ¿acaso quieres que toda konoha se entere que tu y hinata cambiaron de cuerpos?-

dijo shikamaru el cual pasaba cerca de donde estaban naruto y hinata

-ko..konishiwa...shi...shikamaru-kun-

saludo timidamente hinata

-y tu hinata...debes ser un poco mas como naruto, si siguen asi los van a descubrir-

aconsejo el nara

-...tienes razon, es solo que aun no me acostumbro del todo dattebayo-

naruto coloco una mano detras de su cabeza mientars reia nerviosamente

-ustedes 2 son problematicos saben...en fin los vere despeus, tengo cosas importantes que hacer-

dijo shikamaru

-¿tiene algo que ver con temari?-

sonrio naruto mientars miraba fijamente al nara

-...no molestes¬/¬-

dijo un muy molesto(y sonrojado) shikamaru mientars se alejaba de los 2 shinobi

-bueno, sera mejor que nos demos prisa en ir a nuestros entrenamientos dattebayo-

sonrio naruto mientras tomaba la mano de hinata lo que hiso que la chica se sonrojara notablemente. despues de algunos minutos de ir caminando naruto se dio cuenta de algo...se suponia que quien iba a guiarlo era hinata --U

-eeemmm...etto...creo que es mejor que tu guies hinata-chan...despues de todo tu eres quien sabe donde te quedaste de ver con tu equipo-

sonrio naruto mientars se pasaba una mano detras de su cabeza y reia nerviosamente

-des...descuida naruto-kun-

sonrio hinata timidamente mientars ambos shinobis caminaban hacia el lugar donde deberain verse con sus equipos.

-oye neji ¿que esos 2 que pasaron caminando no eran hinata y naruto?

dijo lee mirando a ambos shinobis algo confuso

-asi parece...-

respondio el genio hyuuga

-...es extraño ¿desde cuando pasan tanto tiempo juntos esos 2?-

dijo tenten

-no lo se...pero creo que esto tiene mucho que ver con la extraña conducta que ha tnido hinata ultimamente-

dijo neji a lo que lee y tenten lo miraron confusos

-¿de que hablas neji?-

pregunto tenten

-...es largo de explicar...solo dejemoslo en que hinata no parece ser la misma-

respondio neji seriamente

-...mmm...me pregunto...que significara todo esto-

se pregunto lee mientras miraba a la pareja alejarse.

mientars tanto. naruto y hinata habian llegado ya al lugar donde se suponia que hinata se encontraria con su equipo

-bue...bueno...es aqui naruto-kun-

dijo la hyuuga señalando hacia el frente donde se podian ver las siluetas de shino, kiba y akamaru

-souka...te lo agradezco mucho hinata-chan, no tnedras probelams en llegar a donde kakashi-sensei nos cito a sai, sakura-chan y yo, tan solo debes dar vuelta a la derecha y seguir de frente y llegaras en menos de 5 minutos-

explico naruto señalando el camino que hinata deberia de tomar

-arigatou naruto-kun...te...te vere despues del entrenamiento-

se despidio hinata la cual estaba bastante nerviosa

-sayonara dattebayo-

sonrio naruto mientars se despedia con la mano y se encaminaba a encontrarse con los compañeros de hinata

-solo espero que shino-kun y kiba-kun no se den cuenta del cambio...buena suerte naruto-kun-

penso hinata la cual veia a naruto acercarse a sus compañeros para despues encaminarse hacia la zona de entrenamiento numero 7

-veamos...kiba y shino conocen a hinata bastante bien asi que debo ser precavido-

penso naruto el cual se acerco a shino y kiba y hacia su mejor imitacion de hinata

-...ko...konichiwa...shi...shino-kun..ki...kiba-kun-

saludo naruto el cual parecia no despertar sospechas

-¿donde estabas hinata? se suponia que debiste haber llegado hace treinta minutos-

dijo shino tan serio como siempre

-ah...etto...yo...(vamos piensa en elgo naruto...)...estaba con na...naruto-kun-

dijo naruto mientars jugaba con sus edos de la misma forma que hinata lo haria pra no despertar sospechas

-...asi que otravez estabas con el...eso explica porque sneti el olor de ese baka hace unos minutos¬¬-

dijo kiba con celos en su voz

-¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES BAKA DATTEBAYO?¬¬-

grito naruto molesto porque kiba lo insulto

-hi...hinata?OO-

kiba miro a "hinata" sorprendido pues es la primera vez que veia a la hyuuga actuar asi

-ah...etto...es...es solo que...(oh dios la he cagado...vamos piensa en algo piensa en algo)...no me gusta que hables asi de naruto-kun-

dijo naruto el cual trataba de encontrar una excusa a su comportamiento

-...hinata tine razon kiba, no es nesesario que hables mal de naruto-

dijo kurenai la cual estaba sentada en una roca a unos metros de su equipo

-bueno ya que hinata esta aqui podemos comnzar con el entrenamiento-

kurenai se levanto de aquella roca y se acerco a su equipo

-...solo espero ue el entrenamiento sea algo facil de hacer dattebayo-

pensaba naruto mientars rezaba porque no tuviera que usar una tecnica de hinata.

mientras tanto con el equipo 7. hinata acababa de llegar a la zona en la que solo se encontraban sai y sakura por lo que se acerco a ellos tratando de no hacer nada que delatara que ella no era naruto

-bien..aqui vamos...debo actuar de la misma manera en la que naruto lo haria asi que...-

pensaba hinata por lo que se acerco a sai y sakura

-¡ko..konichiwa dattebayo!-

salud hinata tratando de actuar lo mas escandalosa que podia

-ya era hora de que llegaras naruto no baka¬¬ llegas media hora tarde-

regaño sakura

-dejalo sakura-san, no es tan tarde-

dijo sai sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno de dibujos(el cual estaba lleno de dibujos de ino en diferentes y atreviads poses)

-a..a proposito...don...donde esta kakashi-sensei dattebayo-

pregunto hinata timidamente pero aun ais tratando de actuar como naruto lo haria

-...¿que no e obvio? el no llegara sino hasta dentro de un par de horas...el es asi...nos cita a una hora y siempre es el ultimo en llegar...con un enorme retrsaso¬¬-

se quejo sakura

-debe tener sus razones para llegar tan tarde sakura-san-

dijo sai el cual continuaba dibujando

-...no sabia que kakashi acostumbrara llegar tan tarde-

penso hinata

-pues ahora lo sabes-

se escucho una vez mas la misma voz

-¿eh? ¿quien dijo eso?-

dijo hinata a lo que sai y skaura la miraron algo confusos

-¿quien dijo que?-

pregunto sai

-¿no lo oyeron?-

dijo hinata

-...naruto creo que te ha hecho daño comer tanto ramen...ya estas oyendo cosas-

dijo sakura confundida por la conducta de "naruto"

-...juraria que oi que alguien me hablaba-

pensaba hinata confundida pues esta no es la primera vez que oia esa voz.

despeus de alrededor de 1 hora kakashi alfin aparece frente a su equipo

-¡yo! lamento la demora es solo que fui secuestrado por extraterrestres y despues me perdi en el camino de la vida-

dijo kakashi con una de sus estupidas excusas

-¡MENTIROSO!-

grito sakura molesta como siempre lo hace

-des...descudie kakashi-sensei esta bien-

dijo hinata a lo que kakashi, sakura y hasta sai la miraron confundidos

-naruto...¿te sientes bien?-

pregunto kakashi mirando a hinata sorprendido

-por...porque lo pregunta kakashi-sensei?-

dijo hinata la cual empezaab a ponerse nerviosa

-...bueno es solo que tu eres normalmente el primero en reclamarle a kakashi-sensei por llegar tarde-

explico sakura

-ah...bueno...etto...yo...(rayos lo arruine...vamos hinata piensa piensa)-

dijo hinata la cual empezaba a jugar con sus dedos

-...yo me encargo, solo di que hoy no estabas de humor para discutir porque se te acabaron los vales para ichiraku-

hinata volvio a oir la misma voz

-¿quien eres?-

pregunto hinata a la voz

-lo sabras a su tiempo solo dile lo que acabo de decir-

explico la voz a lo que hinata hiso lo que aquella voz le indico

-etto...yo...es solo que...hoy no me siento con ganas de discutir...ya no tengo vales para comer gratis en ichiraku dattebayo-

dijo hinata tratando de actuar lo mas parecido a naruto que le fuera posible

-eso lo explica todo, nunca estas de animos para nada-

sonrio sakura

-no te preoupes por eso naruto-kun, yo te regalare mi vale-

sonrio sai

-a...arigatou sai-san-

hinata tomo el vale y lo guardo en su bolsillo

-bueno...supongo que es hora de que comenzemos con el entrenamiento de hoy asi que...sai, tu pelearas contra mi por lo que sakura peleara contra naruto-

indico kakashi

-ha...hai(...oh no...tendre que pelear contra sakura-san...demo...¿cuales son las tecnicas que usa naruto-kun?)-

pensaba hinata la cual estaba bastante nerviosa por el entrenamiento pues no sabia mucho dle estilo de pelea de naruto...solo lo que vio en el examen de chuunin.

mientras tanto con el equipo de kurenai.

-bueno, para el entrenamiento de hoy pienso evaluarlos en una situacion de combate real por lo que quiero que los 3 me ataquen con todo lo que tienen, no se preocupen por mi...prepcupesne mas por ustede spues ahora sere su enemiga-

explico kurenai a lo que kiba y shino se preparaban para la lucha...aunque naruto se mostraab bastante nervioso pues no conocia ninguna de las tecnicas de hinata

-¿listos?...que el entrenamiento empieze...¡AHORA!-

dicho esto kurenai desaparecio para atacar a sus 3 alumnos

-...¡HINATA A TU DRECHA!-

grito kiba el cual se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de kurenai gracias a su olfato pero naruto el cual aun estaba nervioso no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por lo que cuando volteo solo pudo evr a una kurenai enfrente suyo apunto de atacarlo con un kunai

-¡HINATA!-

grito kiba al ver como "hinata" estaba apunto de recibir el impacto peor un muro de insectos hecho por shino la protegio

-¿¡estas bien hinata?-

dijo kiba acercandose a naruto

-si, si estoy bien-

respondio naruto

-¿que sucede contigo hinata? estas mas lenta el dia de hoy-

hablo shino con su habitual seriedad

-...estoy bien...solo me tomo por sorpresa(TTTT ¡KUSOOOO! ¡NO CONOZCO NINGUNA DE LAS TECNICAS DE HINATA DATTEBAYO!)-

respondio naruto mientars kurenai lanzaba otro ataque el cual los 3 shinobis esquivaron pero kurenai comenzo a realizar un genjutsu por lo que alrededor de los jovenes comenzaron a ver como el lugar se teñia de obscuridad

-...un genjutsu-

dijo shino al ver como el lugar comenzaba a ponerse cada vez mas obscuro imposibilitando a los 3 jovenes de ver en donde se encontraba kurenai

-...hinata ¿puedes usar tu byakugan para ver atravez del genjutsu?-

pregunto kiba a quien el creia que era hinata

-ha...hai(¡KUSOOOOOO! ¿¡COMO SE SUPONE QUE SE HACE EL BYAKUGAN DATTEBAYO?)-

dijo naruto mientars rogaba a kami-sama que todo saliera bien y comenzaba a realizar los sellos del byakugan...aunque en realidad solo estaba haciendo sellos al azar para ver si atinaba a la tecnica

-¡BYAKUGAN!-

grito naruto peor no paso absolutamente nada

-eeemmm...hinata...¿te sientes bien?-

pregunto kiba al ver como naruto fallo su primer intento al realizar el byakugan

-¡CLARO QUE ME SIENTO BIEN DATTEBAYO!es solo...es solo que...me...me equivoque en los sellos...eso es todo¬¬-

dijo naruto el cual una vez ma strato de hacer el byakugan

-¡BYAKUGAN!-

grito naruto una vez mas pero...nada paso

-hinata...¿que sucede contigo? nunca antes habias fallado en hacer el byakugan-

dijo kiba confundido

-...esto es muy extraño...podria jurar que ese es el olor de naruto...pero...¿como e sposible?-

pensaba akamaru para si

-hinata...porfavor dejate de tonteria sy activa el byakugan...nosabemos cuando podria atacar kurenai-sensei-

dijo shino molesto por el hecho de que hinata no pudiera realizar bien el byakugan

-ha..hai...(KAMI-SAMA PORFAVOR QUE ESTA VEZ FUNCIONE TTTT)-

dijo naruto concentrandose lo mas que podia en los sellos que hinata y neji realizaban para usar el byakugan y tratando d ereproducirlos

-¡BYAKUGAN!-

grito naruto y esta vez si habia sonseguido realizar la tecnica por lo que sus ojos se llenaron de venas alrededor de ellos y su vista se incremento notablemente

-su...sugoi...pue...puedo ver todo con estos ojos-

dijo naruto sorprendido de lo que sus ojos veian

-...hinata deja de actuar como si fuera la primera vez que usas el byakugan y dinos donde esta kurenai-sensei-

hablo kiba a lo que naruto rapidamente usaba sus nuevos ojos para buscar a kurenai hasta que alfin logra verla

-¡AHI ESTA!-

señalo naruto a lo que kiba y akamaru no perdieron tiempo en atacar

-ya veo...asi que ahi es donde esta ¡LET'S GO AKAMARU!-

grito kiba el cual subio al lomo de akamaru y ambos atacaron a kurenai peroe sta habilmente evadio el ataque

-¡KIBA A TU DERECHA!-

advirtio naruto el cual comenzaba a acostumbrarse al byakugan por lo que kiba logro esquivar un ataque de kurenai a lo que shino envio a sus insectos los cuales atrapaon el brazo de la jounin

-ahora hinata...usa el jyuken y acabemos con esto-

dijo shino el cual habia atrapado a kurenai con ssu insectos

-ha..hai(solo espero que funcione)-

dijo naruto el cual comenzo a acumular chakra en la palma de sus manos para despues dar un golpe directo al pecho de kurenai gopeando el corazon de la jounin mismo que pudo ver gracias al byakugan por lo que tars recibir el impacto el genjutsu desaparecio

-...nada maltose sangre han mejorado bastante en estos meses-

dijo kurenai con dificultad

-kurenai-sensei ¿esta bien?-

pregunto kiba el cual se acerco a la jounin para ayudarla a ponesre de pie

-no te preocupes pro mi kiba, esto no es nada-

sonrio kurenai cosa que tranquilizo a sus estudiantes

-bueno...con esto podemos dar por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy, no habra misiones el ersto de la semana asi que por ahora solo descansen-

dicho esto la jounin desaparecio de la zona d eentrenamiento

-bueno...tenemos el resto de la tarde libre asi que ¿porque no vamos a comer algo?-

sugirio kiba

-vayan ustedes...yo tengo algunos asuntos que atender-

dijo shino el cual miraba a "hinata" detenidamente...al parecer empezaba a sospechar

-tu siempre tan aburrido shino...-

agrego akamaru a la convesracion

-...sayonara-

dicho est shino desaparecio del lugar dejando a kiba naruto y akamaru solos

-bueno creo que solo estamos nosotros 3 ¿que dices akamaru? ¿nos acompañas a comer algo?-

pregunto kiba a su canino amigo

-vayan ustedes...yo tengo una cita-

sijo akamaru mirando a una perrita pasar por el lugar a lo que kiba solo sonrio

-jeje...comprendo ¿que me dices tu hinata?-

kiba dirijio su mirada a naruto

-ah...etto...yo...bue...bueno me encantaria cara de per...es decir...ki...kiba-kun...demo...quede de verme con naruto-kun cuando acabara el entrenamiento-

respondio naruto tratando de actuar lo mas timidamente que le era posible

-...¬¬ ya veo...asi que iras con ese baka...bien supongo que ya sera otro dia, sayonara hinata-chan-

dijo kiba bastante celoso mientars caminaba rumbo a su casa

-suspira sera mejor que busque a hinata...solo espero quepara ella haya sido mas sencillo dattebayo-

naruto se encamino hacia la zona de entrenamiento donde deberia estar hinata.

mientars con el equipo 7. kakashi habia derrotado a sai en la pelea de entrenamiento pero no le fue tan facil ya que sai es un ninja muy habil, no por nada se trata d eun anbu

-bueno sai...creo que con esto damos por terminada la pelea, lo has hecho bien, cada vez mejoars am stus habilidades-

felicito kakashi

-arigatou kakashi-sensei-

agradecio sai el cual se ponia de pie con un poco de dificultad

-bueno pues, sakura, naruto...es su turno-

indico el jounin a lo que sakura y hinata pasaron al centro del lugar donde sai y kakashi pudieran verlos

-bueno aunque se trata solo de una luchja de entrenamiento quieor que se lo tomen enserio asi que...¡comienzen!-

anuncio el jounin a lo que hinata y skaura comenzaron con un poco de taijutsu

-que debo hacer?...yo no conozco ninguna tecnica de naruto-kun...-

penso hinat la cual lograba esquivar lso goleps de sakura y propinarle algunos

-veo que has mejorado mucho naruto...pero veamos que puedes hacer contra esto-

sonrio sakura paar despeus dear una patada la cual hinata logro esquivar pero depseus s dio cuenta como habia una enorme grieta en el suelo producto de la patada de sakura

-...veo que skaura-san ya se ha puetso seria...¿que voy a hacer ahora? no puedo usar mi jyuken y no conozco ninguna de las tecnicas de naruto-kun...y ya no peudo continuar con el taijutsu mientars sakura use esa fuerza-

pensaba hinata la cual solo podia esquivar los golpes de sakura

-¿que sucde naruto? normalmente ya hubieras creado un ejercito de copias para enfrentarte ami-

dijo akura algo extrañada de que naruto no usara el kagebunshin

-oh eso...es solo que...no nesesito usra el kagebunshin para enfrentarme ati sakura-chan-

dijo hinata tratandod e imitar a naruto

-ya veo...asi que me subestimas...pues pagaras caro tu error naruto, ya no soy la misma de antes-

sonrio sakura mientars lanzaba otro golpe el cual hinata apenas pudo esquivar

-¿que debo hacer?...no se como enfrentarme a sakura-san-

pensaba hinata cuando volvio a oir aquella voz

-...no crei que fuerqs tan inutil...escucha acabemos con esto rapidamente solo extinde tu mano y comeinza a acumular chakra en ella...yo me encargare del resto-

hablo aquella voz

-¿quien eres?-

pregunto hinata

-lo sabras a su tiempo...ahora solo has lo que te dije amenos que quieras recibir uno de esos golpes-

hablo la voz a lo que hinata miro detars suyo y vio un cratr en el lugar que sakura golpeo con su puño

-esta bien...lo...lo hare-

penso hinata la cual le hizo caso a quella voz y comenzo a acumular su chakra en su mano derecha creando asi el rasengan

-no...no puede ser...este...este es el rasengan-

dijo hinata sorprendida

-...claro que lo es niña asi que...deja d eperder el tiempo y ataca a sakura-

hablo una vez mas aquella voz

-demo...no...no quiero matar a sakura-san-

respondio hinata

-no te preocupes...no lo haras ese rasengan es muy debil por lo que solo sladra dañada...ademas ella es una ninja medico estara bien...-

explico la voz

-si..si tu lo dices-

dicho esto hinata se abalanzo en contra de sakura esquivando un golpe de esta y golpeandola de lleno con el rasengan en el estomago por lo que ella salio volando unos cuantos metros para estrellarse contra un arbol cercano

-veo que el combate termino...el ganador fue naruto-

indico kakashi

-¿te encuentars bien sakura-chan?-

hinata se acerco a sakura preocupada por su estado

-des...descuida naruto estoy bien...solo...solo un poco adolorida por el rasengan epro estare bien...-

sonrio sakura la cual comenzo a curarse asi misma

-bueno...con esto damos por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy, lo hane hecho bien muchachos y bueno...en vista de que no habra misiones por el retso de la semana les dejare la tarde libre sayonara-

kakashi desapercio en una nube de humo

-bueno...creo que yo los dejo muchachos hoy tenia que verme con ino-

dijo sai guardando su libreta de dibujo

-...mmm...ultimamente has estado viendo a ino muy seguid sai¬¬-

dijo skaura mirando fijamente al dibujante

-eeeemmm...bueno...es solo que...ella me pidio que la ayudara a entrenar-

respondio sai un poco sonrojado mientars sonreia

-oh si claro...entrenar¬¬-

dijo sakura sarcasticamente

-¿acaso estas celosa sakura-san?-

pregunto sai sonriendo

-¿¡QUEEEE? ¿¡CELOSA YO? ¿¡COMO PODRIA ESTAR CELOSA DE ESA CERDA?-

dijo skaura quien parecia ams inner-sakura

-jeje, solo estaba bromeando bueno...es hora de irme, los vre despues, naruto-kun, sakura-san-

dichoe sto el dibujante desaparecio entre los arboles

-...¬¬ ese sai...como se le ocurred ceir esas cosas-

pensaba sakura al tiempo que veia a hinata acercarse al lugar

-¿eh? ¿hinata? ¿que haces aqui?-

pregunto sakura

-ah...bue...bueno esque...hina..naruto-lun y yo habiamos quedado de vernos depseus del entrenamiento ¿noe s asi?-

naruto miro a hinata la cual solo asintio timidamente

-souka...asi que los rumores eran ciertos-

sonrio sakura

-¿que...que rumores?-

pregunto hinata un tanto nerviosa

-acerca de la nueva pareja en konoha...-

sakura sonrio una vez mas

-no...no entiendo de que estas hablando-

dijo naruto tambien algo nervioso

-nada, nada...no me hagan caso, bueno me parece que desean estar un tiempo a solas asi que lo mejor es que me vaya, ja nee-

dicho esto la kunouchi de pelo rosa desaparecio entre los arboles

-...me pregunto ¿que habra querido decir sakura-chan?-

naruto miraba a la pelirrosa alejarse

-de...dejalo na..naruto-kun...di...dime ¿para que querias verme despeus de entrenar?-

hinata miro al joven uzumaki

-ah bueno...es solo que...queria hablar contigo, ya sabes todo esto del cambio y demas...queria saber si no ha sido muy dificil para ti acoplarte dattebayo-

explico naruto

-bueno...yo...yo...no ha sido facil esto demo...parece que va todo bien...aunque hoy sakura-san y sai-kun me miraron algo raro...parece que sospechan algo

dijo la hyuuga

-si lo se...me paso lo mismo con cara de perro y shino dattebayo...esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que pensaba-

suspiro el uzumaki

-vaya...conque aqui estaban-

dijo shikamaru el cual acababa de llegar al lugar donde se encontraban hinata y naruto

-shi...shikamaru-kun ¿que estas haciendo aqui?-

pregunto la hyuuga en el cuerpo del uzumaki

-la hokage me envio para hablar con ustedes...al parecer el rumor sobre una hinata escandalosa y un naruto timido se ha extendido por toda la villa...mendokuse, no ha pasado ni un dia y ya empiezan a levantar sospechas-

explico el nara

-ah bueno...etto...jeje...parece que...no somos muy buenos actores dattebayoU-

dijo naruto mientars colocaba una mano detars de su cabea y reia nerviosamente

-pues tendran que mejorar su actuacion ¿acaso quieren que toda la villa se entere de esto?-

pregunto shikamaru a lo que hinata comenzo a imaginarse la posible reacciond e su padre al enterarse para que despeus un escalofrio recorriese todo su cuerpo...bueno el de naruto

-demo...¿que se supone que debo hacer? no conosco a hinata del todo dattebayo-

dijo naruto

-eso lo sabemos muy bien, por eso la hokage ideo un plan para que ustedes 2 pasen ma stiempo juntos para saber como deben actuar y para que sus compañeros de equipo no se den cuenta de su extraña conducta en los entrenamientos

-¿¡ENSERIO? ¿¡QUE CLASE DE PLAN ES ESE DATTEBAYO?-

pregunto naruto emocionado

-lo sabran mañana, la hokage me pidio que ademas de esto les dijera que se presentaran al despacho mañana a primera hora...bien, ahora debo irme...es problematico estar aqui ademas hoy no hay nubes, sayonara-

se despidio shikamaru el cual comenzo a caminar de regerso a casa dejando a ambos shinobis solos

-...me pregunto ¿que clase de plan ideo tsunade no baachan?-

dijo naruto

-no..no lo se...de...demo...supongo que lo sabremos mañana-

dijo hinata timidamente

-si...es verdad...bueno sera mejor que regresemos a casa, por cierto hinata-

dijo naruto volteando su mirada a la hyuuga

-¿si?-

pregunta la hyuuga

-¿te molesta si te acompaño a casa? nesesito hablar contigo-

explico el rubio a lo que hinata se sonrojo notablemente

-ha...hai-

respondio hinata para despues encaminarse hacia la casa de naruto.

notas del autor: uf...alfin acabe este capitulo...y vaya que me tarde en hacerlo demo esque no me gustaba nada de lo que ponia...que d ehecho este capitulo no me convence salvo por la parte del baño XD pero bueno confio en que el resto del fic no sea tan aburrido como este capitulo en el que como se habran dado cuenta puse un poco de inosai...que de hecho casi no es nada ademas de que como podran ver sakura esta un poco celosa al respecto epro descuiden no pondre sakusai, la unica que sera pareja de sai sera ino...almenso en mis fics y en cuanto a sakura 1 de 2 o encuentro una manera de que sasuke aparezca en este fic o se quedara sola esperando el regreso de sasuke y bueno otra cosa que seguro habran notado es el famoso plan de tsunade que creanme no es la gran cosa pero se que sera interesante de ver y bueno si desean saber del plan de tsunade y de lo que naruto queria hablar con hinata tendran que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo por el momento yo me despido no sin antes dceir que me digan acerca de lo que quieren ver en este fic que yo hare lo posible por darles gusto, si deean que haya mas parejas ademas de las que tengo planeadas las habra, recuerden que este es mi fic y pueod hacer lo que quiera, hatsa pueod convertir a orochimaru en gelatina y hacer que a sasuke le salga un mono por el trasero jeje...esas son las ventajas de ser todopoderoso asiq ue los vere en el capitulo 4 de kirikae kokoro, sayonara dattebayo


	4. Chapter 4

KIRIKAE KOKORO

CAPITULO 3

naruto y hinata se encontraban caminando rumbo a la casa del rubio despues de su entrenamiento con sus "respectivos" equipos, durante el camino hubo un incomodo silencio entre los 2 shinobios hasta que hinata se decidio a romperlo

-na..naruto-kun ¿de...de que querias hablar conmigo?-

pregunto la hyuuga timidamente

-oh...eso, bueno es sobre tu hermana-

explico el rubio

¿mi hermana?-

hinata se mostraba algo confusa

-si bueno...esque...no se como decirtelo demo...me descubrio-

dijo naruto sonriendo nerviosamente y con una pequeña gotita de sudor detars de su cabeza

-mi...mi...¿mi hermana te descubrio?-

dijo hinata bastanet preocupada imaginando la reaccion que su padre podria tener acerca del cambio por lo que un enorme escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo

-...si...demo...ella guardara el secreto...¬¬ siemrpe y cuando haga lo que ella me dice-

dijo naruto algo molesto

-que alivio...no imagino como reaccionaria mi padre ssi se entera de esto-

dijo hinata dando un suspiro aliviada

-lo se...esto de ser otra persona es complicado...espero que ero-sennin y tsunade no baachan encuentren una forma de revertir esto dattebayo-

dijo naruto mientars continuaba caminando junto con la hyuuga

-yo tambien...-

dijo hinata caminando con la mirada baja...por lo que una vez ma shubo un incomodo silencio entre los 2 shinobis, mismo silencio que fue interrumpido por konohamaru, udon y moegi

-¡NARUTO-NIICHAN!-

dijo konohamaru apareciendo de dios sabe donde asustando tanto a naruto como a hinata

-¡KONOHAMARU¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIEDNO AQUI DATTEBAYO?-

regaño naruto cosa que hiso que konohamaru y su grupo quedaran en shock pues jamas habian visto a hinata actuar de esa manera

-etto...hi...hinata-sama...¿se siente usted bien?-

pregunto udon con su clasico moco saliendo de su nariz cosa que hiso que naruto recordara que en esos momentos estaba en el cuerpo de hinata

-ah...etto...jeje...si...lo...lo estoy...es solo que...que...me asutaron...si...eos fue todo jejeU-

dijo naruto riedno nervisoamente llevandose una mano a la nuca

-eeemmm..deacuerdo-

dijo udon mirando confuso a quien creia que era hinata

-etto...ko...konohamaru...¿que...que haces aqui?-

pregunto hinata timidamente

-¿ya se te olvido? anoche dijiste que nos ibas a enseñar una nueva tecnica kore(1)-

dijo konohamaru mirando a quien creia que era naruto

-ah...eso...etto...yo...bue...bueno...pue...pues...-

dijo hinata mientars miraba a naruto para que este la ayudara

-ah bueno...esque...hina...es decir...na...naruto-kun...etto...-

naruto tampoco sabia que decir para librarse de konohamaru y su equipo

-¿y bien¿vas a enseñarnos algun atecnica kore?-

pregunto konohamaru mirando a quien creia era naruto

-lo...lo siento...ko...konohamaru...de...demo...no puedo-

respondio hinata aun nerviosa

-...pero lo prometiste naruto-niichan ¿que tieens que hacer que sea mas importante que enseñarme una de tus tecnicas kore?-

se quejo el nieto del sandaime

-ah bueno...esque...esque...-

hinata miro una vez a naruto para que este la ayudara

-esque...na...naruto-kun y yo...bue...bueno-

por desgracia al rubio no se le ocurria nada

-ya basta, no digan mas...ya sabemos lo que pasa-

dijo moegi mirando a la pareja mientars sonreia para si

-¿eh¿ya lo saben?-

preguntaron naruto y hinata sorprendido

-hai...ustedes 2 tienen una cita-

sonrio moegi a lo que naruto y hinata solo cayeron al piso pero almenos ya tenian una excusa para librarse de los gennins

-ya veo...asi que era eso...vaya naruto-niichan tienes suerte, crei que tu jamas encontrarias una novia-

sonrio picaremente konohamaru al tiempo que le daba algunos codazos a hinata

-¬¬ como si tu tuvieras novia-

se quejo naruto

-pero si tengo novia hinata-sama-

respondio konohamaru por lo que naruto y hinata se sorprendieron

-¿enserio tienes una novia?-

pregunto naruto

-hai...se tarat de su hermana hinata-sama-

respondio konohamaru a lo que una evz mas naruto y hinta se sorprendieron enormemente...sobre todo hinata

-¡NA...NANI¿MI...MI HERMANA?-

dijo hianat asombrada

-eeemm...no sabia que tenias una hermana naruto-niichan-

dijo konohamaru confundido por lo que acababa de decir hinata

-ah...bueno...esque...yo...etto...pue...pues-

hinata trataba de remdiar lo que habia dicho

-etto...lo que naruto-kun quiere decir es que ya nos vamos...si eso...sayonara dattebayoU-

dijo naruto el cual s ellevo a hinata del barzo para evitar un posible interrogatorio d eparte de konohamaru por lo que una vez que se alejaron konohamaru y su equipo

-...konohamaru-kun ¿no crees que naruto y hinata estan un poco extraños?-

dijo udon con su inseparable moco

-udon tiene razon konohamaru-chan...creo que algo esconden-

agrego moegi

-mmm...esto e smuy extraño kore...hablare con hanabi-chan de esto-

dijo konohamaru mientars que junto a su equipo miraba a naruto y hinata alejarse

-uf...esa estuvo cerca dattebayo-

dijo naruto mientars corria sugetando la mano de hinata

-¿crees ques e hayan dado cuenta naruto-kun?-

pregunto hinata mientars corria

-no...me parece que aun no se dan cuenta...aunque sera mejor que actuemos un poco mejor dattebayo-

sugirio naruto

-demo...es algo dificil para mi naruto-kun...nunca podia ser como tu-

explico hinata

-bueno...se a lo que te refieres pero...si queremos manetner esto en secreto debemos actuar lo mejor posible dattebayo-

dijo naruto mientras que junto con hinata se detenia depsues de haber corrido un largo tramo

-bien, me parece que los perdimos-

dijo naruto mientras tomaba un poco de aire

-na...naruto-kun...¿que...que mas querias preguntarme?-

dijo hinata timidamente

-bueno...en realidad queria preguntarte si...etto...no...no se como explicarlo demo...no has oido ultimamente algunas...voces?-

pregunto naruto un tanto inseguro

-¿voces?-

respondio hinataa algo confundida por la pregunta

-si...voces...se que gte sonara una locura demo ¿no has odio niguna o si?-

pregunto una vez mas el uzumaki

-bueno...en...en realidad...si...si he odio algunas voces naruto-kun ¿porque lo preguntas?-

dijo la hyuuga timadamente

-ah...eeemmm...jeje...no...por...por nadaU(kusooo...entonces era verdad lo que me temia...hinata tiene a kyuubi dattebayo-

respondio naruto riendo nerviosamente

-bueno...me...me parece que lo mejor es que regersemos a casa...pronto se hara de noche-

sugirio hinata al ver como empezaba a obcurecer

-si...creo que tienes razon...¿te a compaño a tu casa?...eemmm...mi casa...nuestra casa...kusooo esto es confuso dattebayo-

se quejo naruto a lo que hinata solo solto una risa por lo bajo

-arigatou...naruto-kun-

sonrio hinata ante el gesto del uzumaki

-por nada...depsues de todo soy yo quien te metio en este lio-

dijo naruto mientars que con hinata comenzaba a caminar rumbo a su casa.

mientars tanto en la floreria yamanaka sakura habia entrado al establecimiento para comprar algunas flores...no preunten para que que la verdad no se me ocurre nada dattebayo--U

-kombanwa-

saludo sakura entrando a la tienda para encontrarse con ino y sai mirando algunos dibujos que sai le mostraba a ino...cosa que hiso que sakura se pusiera un poco celosa

-vaya sai...en verdad tus dibujos son muy buenos...son tan...tan...realistas ademas son muy hermosos-

felicioto ino mirando el cuaderno de dibujos de sai en el que entre otras cosas habia varios dibujos de ella

-bueno...es verdad...demo...no se comparan a la belleza de la ino original-

dijo sai sonriendo cosa que hiso que ino se sonrojara...y que sakura sintiera ganas de matar al joven anbu

-¡SHAAAAANAAAAROOOOO¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SAI PIENSE ESO DE INO-CERDA¡VOY A MATARTE SAI!-

dijo inner sakaura aprecidno a la espalda de una MUY molesta sakura

-ah, hola sakura-san no te vimos ¿que te trae por aqui?-

saludo sai con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!-

dijo sakura muy molesta

-¿eh¿que te sucede sakura? te ves muy molesta-

dijo ino preocupada por su amiga

-¡YO NO ESTOY MOLESTA¡SOLO VIEN AQUI POR UNAS FLORES¡NADA MAS!-

respondio sakura tan furiosa que hasta la mismisima tsunade tendria miedo de ella

-calma, calma no es para que te alteresU-

ino por su parte trataba de calmar a sakura

-¡SOLO DAME ESAS MALDITAS FLORES DE UNA VEZ!-

dijo una vez mas sakura por lo que ino no perdio tiempo y le entrego als flores un tanto asustada de sakura...y es que cualquiera se asutsria al ver como sakura practocvamente hechaba humo

-¡GRACIAS!-

dijo sakura tomando las flores y saliendo muy molesta de la floreria azotando la puerta dejando a ino y a sai bastante confundidos

-¿pero que le pasa a sakura-chan?-

pregunto ino preocupada al ver a sakura salir de esa manera

-...no te preocupes ino-chan, se que se le pasara pronto-

sonrio sai tratando de calmar a ino mientars que afuera de la floreria sakura caminaba rumbo a su casa aun molesta

-...estupido sai...¿como es posible que prefiera a esa cerda y no ami?...un segundo ¿que demoniose stoy diciendo? es dceir...hablo como si me gustara sai...eso no puede ser...¿o si¿acaso me gusta sai?...no, eso no puede ser...demo ¿entonces porque estoy celosa?-

sakura continuaba pensando en lo que paso mientars caminaba hacia su casa.

en otra parte, el departamento de naruto para ser mas exactos. naruto y hinata habian llegado ya a casa del rubio por lo cual se encontraban en la puerta despidiendose

-gracias una vez mas por acompañarme naruto-kun-

dijo la hyuuga mientras abria la puierta del departamento

-no me lo tienes que agradecer, ya te lo dije es lo menos que puedo hacer...depsues d etodo yo te meti en este lio dattebayoU-

dijo naruto sonriendo nerviosamente al recordar que todo esto fue por su culpa

-aun asi dejame agradecertelo de alguna manera naruto-kun...almenos dejame invitarte un poco de ramen-

sonrio hinata un poco sonrojada

-¿en verdad harias eso por mi?-

pregunto naruto

-ha..hai-

respondio hinata la cual comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos como lo hace siempre

-arigatou hinata-

agradecio el rubio mientras entraba a su casa seguido de hinata sorprendiendose enormemente al entrar

-¡nani¿que sucedio aqui dattebayo?-

dijo naruto al ver como su acsa estaba impecbale

-bue...bueno...es solo que...yo...decidi ordenar un poco tu apartamento naruto-kun-

dijo hinata mirando al piso sonrojada

-no tenias que hacerlo hinata...es decir, no era nesesario-

dijo naruto algo apenado porque hinata haya tenido que arreglar todo su desorden

-no esta bien, no me molesta naruto-kun-

respondio la hyuuga la cual se sonrojaba mas a cada momento

-arigatou hinata-

agradecio naruto una vez mas

-bueno...ire a la cocina a preparar el ramen, esparame aqui hinata-

dijo naruto el cual entro a la cocina a buscar un poco d eramen mientars hinata se snetaba en el sillon cerca de la entrada a esperarlo

-...esto de estar en el cuerpo de naruto-kun no ha sido tan malo, es decir...ahora el y yo pasamos mas tiempo juntos...me acompaña a casa...incluso esta cocinando algo de ramen para mi es como un sueño hecho realidad para mi-

pensaba hinata mientars sonreia sonrojandose un poco mas

-no olvides las otars ventajas que tiene estar en el cuerpo del mocoso, como lo que paso esta mañana a la hora del baño-

se oyo una vez mas aquella voz en el interior de hinata lo que hisoq ue ella se sonrojara enormemente al recordar ese incidente

-¿quie...quien eres tu?-

pregunto hinata a aquella voz pero no hubo respuesta mientars que a los pocos minutos naruto salio de la cocina con 2 boets de ramen instantaneo

-¿eh¿hinata?...¿estas bien? tu cara esta muy roja dattebayo-

dijo naruto al ver como el rostro de hinata...bueno en este caso su propio rostro mostraba un color rojo intenso

-no...no es nada naruto-kun-

respondio hinata bajando la mirada para oculta su sonrojo

-...si tu lo dices-

naruto se sento junto a hinata el el sofa dejando los 2 boets de ramen en la pequeña mesita de centro frente a ellos

-sabes...te sonara raro pero eres la promera visita que he tenido en mucho tiempo-

dijo naruto sonriendo ironicamente

-¿a que te refieres con eso naruto-kun?-

pregunto hinata mirando al rubio el cual terminaba de comer algunos fideos

-bueno...es solo que...tu sabes no muchos vienen a verme a mi casa, depseus de todo yo solo soy el "chico zorro"-

respondio naruto con un poco de melancolia en su voz

-...debio ser muy duro para ti naruto-kun-

dijo hinata acercandose un poco a naruto el cual parecia deprimido

-no te preocupes, eso fue hace tiempo ahora las cosas son diferentes, ahora tengo amigos como sai y sakura y como tu tambie, ya no me siento solo-

dijo naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro epro aun asi hinata se sentia mal por el

-eso es bueno...demo...no dejo de pensar en lo solo que debes sentirte aveces...lo solo que te sientes en fechas como navidad...o incluso tu propio cumpleaños-

dijo hinata compadeciendose de naruto

-yo...jamas crei que hinata se sintiera asi por mi...veo que en verdad le importo...aunque casi no hablo con ella y casi no la veo...parece como si ella conociera todo de mi-

pensaba naruto para si mirando a hinata a los ojos(en este caso mirando sus propios ojos)

-¿naruto-kun¿sucede algo?-

pregunto hinata para depseus perderse en los ojos de naruto...o mas bien sus propios ojos.

asi pues lentamente la hyuuga y el uzumaki comenzaban a acortar mas la distancia entre ellos perdidos en los ojos del otro, y justo en el istante en que sus labios comenzaban a rosarse hinata desvio su vista hacia el reloj y se dio cuenta de lo trade que era

-¡OH DIOS MIO MIRA LA HORA!-

dijo hinata mirando el reloj

-¿que sucede?-

pregunto naruto

-¡MI PADRE VA A MATARME¡TENGO QUE REGRESAR A LA MANSION!-

dijo hinata la cual salio corriendo del departamento de naruto para regresar 5 minutos despues

-espera...eres tu el que tiene que regresar-

explico hinata ya que naruto era quien estaba en el cuerpod e la hyuuga

-tienes razon...es bastante tarde ya, gracais portodo hinata-chan te vere mañana dattebayo-

se despidio naruto

-ha...hai, te vere mañana naruto-kun-

se despidio tambien la hyuuga mientars que el uzumaki slaia del departameto

-no...no puedo creerlo...na...naruto-kun y yo...es...es...estuvimos apunto de besarnos-

penso hinata recordando aquel momento por lo que al recordar como sus labios rozaron con los de naruto...ella se desmayo completamente roja y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

mientras tanto en las calles de konoha, naruto corria a toda velocidad para llegar a la casa de hinata antes de que se hiciese mas tarde, depsues de todo no queria que su padrese molestara cuando en el camino se encontro con nada mas ni nada menos que inuzuka kiba

-hey hinata ¿porque la prisa?-

dijo kiba cuando naruto paso cerca de el

-lo siento cara de pe...kiba-kun, pero si no me doy prisa y regreso a acsa mi papa me matara-

explico naruto en el cuerpo de hinata

-ya veo...¿quieres que te acompañe?-

dijo kiba sonriendole a "hinata"

-(kusoooo...¿que hago que hago que hago?)etto...es...esta bie...bien-

dijo naruto finjiendo una sonrisa

-bien, en marcha, no es bueno que una chica camine sola de noche...aunque no deberia preocuparme, eres una kunouchi despues de todo-

sonrio kiba el cual comenzo a caminar al lado de naruto

-(kusoooo...¿prque le dije que si? maldita sea este es uno de esos momentos en los que extraño a kyuubi dattebayo) jejej...gracias-

naruto volvio a finjir una sonrisa mientarsaminaba al lado del chico perro, unos minutos despues el y kiba se encontraban ya fura de la casa de hinata por lo que naruto se despidio para deshacerse de kiba lo ams rapido posible

-etto...ya...ya llegamos...gra...gracias por acompañarme kiba-kun-

agradecio naruto mientars volvia a finjir una sonrisa

-no me lo tines que agradecer, somos compañeros de equipo desde hace casi 3 años-

sonrio kiba una vez mas

-si...gra...gracias...-

dijo naruto esperando a que kiba se fuera...cosa que no paso peus el inuzuka lo miraba a los ojos

-kusooo ¿que hago ahora? kiba esta mirandome a los ojos-

pensaba naruto mientras kiba continuaba mirandolo a los ojos

-sabes...tienes unos ojos hermosos hinata-

dijo el inuzuka sin quitar la vista de encima de los ojos de la hyuuga

-un segundo...dijo que mis ojos son hermosos...bueno mas bien que los ojos de hinata son hermosos...y de hecho tiene razon en ello, jama me habia dado cuenta de lo bellos que son los ojos de hinata...demo...¿porque dijo eso?...un segundo...¡A KIBA LE GUSTA HINATA-CHAN DATTEBAYO!-

penso naruto al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando...pero fue un poco tarde ya que kiba se acercaba cada vez mas a quien el creia que era hinata hasta que finalmente posa sus labios sobre la hyuuga...pero segundos mas tarde naruto se separa de el subitamente golpeando a kiba en cierto sitio posiblemente dejandolo imposibilitado para tener hijos entrando subitamente a la casa dejando a un kiba tirado en la entrada muy adolorido

-...esto va a doler mañana-

dijo el inuzuka levantandose con dificultad mientars que naruto el cual acababa de entrar a la casa corria a toda velocidad al baño

-¡IAAC¡NO PUEDE SER¡MI PRIMER BESO FUE CON SASUKE Y AHORA ME BESA KIBA DATTEBAYO¡YA NADA PUEDE SALIR PEOR!-

gritaba naruto mientars escupia en el camino asqueado por el beso para que ya una vez en el baño comenzara a lavarse los dientes

-¡QUE ASCO¡JAMAS ME PODRE SACAR EL SABOR A PERRO DE LA BOCA DATTEBAYO!-

dijo naruto para depsues dar un trago de agua y escupirla

-veo que mis supocisiones eran correctas-

dijo hanabi la cual estaba detars de hinata

-¿suposiciones de que?-

pregunto naruto con el cepillo de dientes en la boca

-de que a kiba le gustaab mi hermana-

sonrio hanabi

-¿porque no me lo advertiste?-

dijo naruto mirando a hanabi como queriendo matarla

-porque no me lo preguntaste-

sonrio la niña sacandole la lengua

-...eres hyuuga muerta-

dijo naruto el cual comenzo a perseguir a hanabi por toda la casa

-nesesitas ser ams rapido si me quieres atrapar-

se burlo hanabi mientars escapaba del uzumaki

-ya veras cuando te atrape niña-

dijo naruto el cual aumentaba la velocidad mientars que en la sala, hiashi y neji escuchan todo el escandalo

-...veo que hinata-sama ya se lleva mejor con hanabi-sama-

dijo neji con una pequeña gotita de sudor detars de la cabeza

-asi parece...-

dijo hiashi tyratando de mantener la compostura dando un trago a su te

-hiashi-sama...¿no cree que hinata-sama ha estado muy rara estos dias?-

pregunto neji

-si lo se neji...ha estado muy rara...pero seguramente solo es parte de la adolecencia, ya veras que en unos dias regresara a ser la misma de siempre-

dijo hiashi dando otro sorbo a su te

-¡YA VERAS CUANDO TE ATRAPE DATTEBAYO!-

grito naruto mientars continuaba persiguiendo a hanabi

-...si usted lo dice-

una vez mas una gotuita de sudor de hace presnete en la nuca de neji. por su parte en la parte de arriba de lamancion naruto alfin habia atrapado a hanabi por lo que sostenia sus brazos mientars que esataba sobre de ella en la cama paraq ue no escapara

-je ¿no que no podria atraparte dattebayo?-

dijo naruto pero hanabi no respondio ya qeu solo miraba a naruto a los ojos sin decir nada

-¿eh¿estas bien hanabi?-

dijo naruto cosa que saco a hanabi de sus pensamientos

-si...si...eso...eso creo-

dijo hanabi mientars que su rostro comenzo a adquirir un color rojo

-si...es un hecho...sonrojarse es de familia-

dijo naruto al ver el rostro de hanabi mientars que la liberaba

-yo...yo...sra mejor que vaya a mi cuarto...ya...ya es muy tarde y nesesito dormir-

dicho esto hanabi slaio subitamente de la habitacion

-no...no puede ser...¿porque me puse asi?...cuando naruto me sostenia...senti como mi corazon comenzaba a latir rapidamente...¿porque me siento asi cada vez que estoy con naruto?...-

pensaba hanabi la cual se sentia confundida.

asi pues la noche paso sin muchas dificultads para naruto y hinata por lo que a la mañana siguiente...despues de que una vez mas naruto y hinata pasaron por un incomodo momento a la hora del baño ambos se dirijian a la oficina de la hokage ya que shikamaru les dijo que ella queria verlos por lo que a la mitad del camino naruto se encontro con hinata

-¡OHAYO HINATA-CHAN!-

saludo naruto tan escandaloso como siempre

-o...ohayo...na...naruto-kun-

hinata devolvio el saludo

-tsk...¿no pueden tratar de disimular un poco? sobre todo tu naruto-

dijo shikamaru el cual tambien se encontro a naruto y hinata

-lo siento shikamaru...es solo que...aveces olvido que estoy en elcuerpo de hinata dattebayo-

dijo naruto riendo nerviosamente con una mano detars de la cabeza

-si, si como sea...solo continuen caminando que quiero acabar con esto rapido, tengo un compromiso importante-

se quejo shikamaru

-¿otra cita con temari?-

pregunto naruto molestando intencionalmente al nara

-¬/¬ callate-

respondio shikamaru sonrojado

-na...naruto-kun...shi...shikamaru-kun...ya...ya hemos llegado-

anuncio hinata una vez que el trio de gennins habia llegado a la torre del hokage

-pues ¿que esperamos? entremos de una buena vez...aunque presiento quee sto sera problematico-

dijo shikamaru mientars los 3 entraban a la torre y se dirigian al despacho de tsunade, una vez ahi shizune recibio al trio

-me alegra que llegaran, tsunade estaba esperandolos-

dijo shizune

-¿para que quiere vernos tsunade-no baachan?-

pregunto naruto

-que ella misma se los diga-

dijo shizune abriendo la puerta para que naruto y los demas entraran

-a...arigatou shizune-san-

agradecio hinata timidamente mientars los 3 entraban al despacho

-vaya...asi que era cierto, naruto y hinata cambiaron de cuerpos...es extraño verlos comportarse asi en el cuerpo del otro-

penso shizune para si.

ya dnetro del dspacho naruto, hinata y shikamaru se dieron cuenta de que no eran los unicos en el despacho sino que ahi estaban tambien neji, lee, tenten, ino, chouji, sakura, sai, kiba y shino

-¿eh¿que hacen todos aqui?-

pregunto naruto

-lo explicare ahora mismo na..hinata bueno, ahora que estamos todos procedere a informarles porque los cite, la razon es porque he decidido que durante los siguientes 3 meses como un ejercicio de trabajo en equipo los equipos sean mezclados-

anuncio tsunade

-¿mezclados?-

preguntaron todos al unisono

-si...veran...esto es con la finalidad de probar sus habilidades para trabajar en equipo con otros shinobis ademas de que es una buena manera de mejorar las relaciones entre algunos-

explico tsunade

-y digame...¿exactamente cual sera el nuevo orden de los equipos?-

pregunto sakura

-me alegra que preguntaras sakura, despeus de pensarlo detenidamente he decidido que los equipos quedaran de la siguiente manera, comenzando por el primer equipo: ino, sai, neji, el lider de este equipo sera kakashi-

explico tsunade a lo que ino solo miro a sai el cual le sonrio cosa que hiso que ella se sonrojase

-¡SHANAROOOO¡NO PEUED SER QUE AHORA ESA CERDA SEA LA COMPAÑERA DE EQUIPO DE SAI!-

protesto inner sakura con flamas en sus ojos

-parece que ahora seremos compañeros de equipo ino-chan-

dijo sai sonriendole a la rubia

-ha...hai-

ino solo se sonrojo aun mas ante este comentario

-hm...esto sera interesante-

sonrio neji al ver a sus nuevos compañeros

-siguiente equipo: sakura, kiba, lee, el lider de este equipo sera kurenai-

anuncio tsunade

¡OSU¡ESTOY EN EL MISMO EQUIPO QUE SAKURA-SAN¡LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD AUN ARDE EN MI GAI-SENSEI-

dijo lee con su pose de nice guy

-...demonios...no stoy en el mismo equipo que hinata-

murmuro kiba

-¿dijiset algo?-

pregunto akamaru

-...no...no dije nada-

respondio kiba

-...genial...estoy en un equipo con el cara de perro...almenos esta lee-san asi quee sto no sera tan malo-

penso sakura para si

-el siguiente equipo sera: chouji, shino, tenten su sensei sera sarutobi asuma-

anuncio tsunade a lo que todos los chuunin, jounin, y gennin se extrañaron al ver ese equipo

-¿alguna vez se hablaron esos 3?-

pensaron varios de ahi

-...-

shino como siempre no dijo palabra alguna

-no puede ser tan malo, chouji parece buena persona-

penso tenten para girar su vista al akimichi...el cual estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate que saco de dios sabe donde

-¿que?...tenia hambre-

dijo chouji ante la mirada de tenten

-...creo que seran un poco dificiles estos meses-

suspiro tenten

-por ultimo...-

tsunade se disponia a hablar pero shikamaru la interrumpio

-estamos nosotros-

dijo shikamaru

-asi es shikamaru, el ultimo equipo seran tu, naruto y hinata-

explico la godaime

-un segundo...eso significa que nuestro sensei sera...-

dijo naruto algo preocupado

-asi es...se traat de maito-gai-

anuncio tsunade

-¡NANIIIII¿¡SUPER-CEJAS ENCRESPADAS SERA NUESTRO LIDER DATTEBAYO?-

grito naruto a lo que varos de los presnetes solo le miraron confusos pues jamas habian oido a hinata gritar

-tsk...esto suena problematico-

dijo shikamaru

-ejem...ejem...ya...ya pueden retirarse, ya informe a los jounin sobree sto asi que los veran el dia de mañana para entrenamiento y comenzar de lleno con las misiones, solo quiero que se queden aqui shikamaru, hinata y naruto, el resto vaya a casa-

anuncio la godaime antes de que naruto hiciera alguna otra estupidez por lo que los demas solo salieron del despacho bastante confusos dejando a naruto, hinaat y shikamaru con la hokage

-veo que als cosas eran como me la simaginaba-

exclamo el nara

-¿a..a que te refuieers shikamaru-kun?-

pregunto hinata

-queya sospechaba que la hokage nos mando a llamar para esto, depsues de todo ustedes 2 nesesitan pasra tiempo juntos para aprender el comportamiento dle otro y saber actuar, ademas de que si continuaban en sus equipos de siemrpe tarde o temprano sus compañeros se darian cuenta por lo que la mejor solucion era ponerlos en un mismo equipo y para que nadie sospechara yo fui quien completaria ese equipo-

explico shikamaru demostrando porque es el mas listo de konoha

-¿y porque super-cejas es nuetsro snesei?-

pregunto naruto

-porque era el unico lo suficientemente idiota como para no darse cuenta --U-

respondio tsunade a lo que a todos les salio una gotita de sudor detars de la cabeza

-debo admitir que ha tenido una buena idea hokage-sama...aunque sera problematico estar en un equipo con estos 2-

dijo shikamaru

-lo se...pero es solo algo tempiral shikamaru, solo hasta que pasen los 3 meses o hasta que jiraiya encuentre algo para revertir la tecnica-

hablo la godaime

-hablando de ero-sennin ¿donde esta el¿acaso encontro algo?-

pregunto naruto

-por desgracia jiraiya y yo revisamos todos y cada uno de los jutsus existentes en konoha y cualquier otro medio de acelerar esto...y no encontramos absolutamente nada-

respondio tsunade dando un trago a su botella de sake

-¿quiere...quire dceir que solo nos resta esperar los 3 meces?-

pregunto hinata timidamente

-aun hay una posibilidad hinata, el ahora mismo se encuentra invetsigando jutsus relacionado0s en otars aldeas...aunque cnociendole ya se olvidod e su mision y esta en algun burdel...¿quien se cree que es?-

dijo tsunade con una venita en la frente

-habla como una esposa celosa hokage-sama-

comenbto shikamaru

-¡QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO SHIKAMARU¡YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ESE VIEJO PERVERTIDO!-

dijo tsunade

-yo jamas mencione que estuviera enamorada de el-

shikamaru levanto una ceja un poco confundido ante laactitud de la hokage la cual se sonrojo bastante

-ejem...ejem...solo olvida eso...lo importante es que te encargues de que naruto y hnata no levanten sospechas, es una mision especial para ti shikamaru-

dijo tsunade la cual dio al vuelta en su asiento mirando por la ventaan para ocultar su sonrojo

-tsk...lo hare...aunque es problematico-

shikamaru acepto la mision

-bien, ya esta dicho apartir de hoy los 3 seran un equipo...no em decepcionen-

dijo tsunade a los 3 chuunin prsnetes para luego mirar fijamente a hinata la cual solo miraba al piso apretando sus puños bastante sonrojada

-¿te sucede algo hinata?-

pregunto la hokage

-yo...yo...yo...etto...esque...esque...nesesito ir al baño-

dijo hinaat con la cara en extremo roja

-ah bueno, eso no es un pro...¡OH DIOS MIO!-

grito tsunade...grito que hasta shizune pudo oir fuera del despacho

-bien...calma hinata...esto no es tan grave...so...solo...solo ve-

dijo la hokage con una gotitra de sudor detars de su cabaza

-de...demo...no...no puedo hacerlo ho...hokage-sama-

dijo hinata en extremo sonrojada

-eeemmm...bue...bueno...jeje...no...no es la gran cosa-

expliconaruto tambein un poco nervioso

-mendokuse...sabia que algo como esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano-

se quejo el nara

-¿que...que debo hacer hokage-sama?-

pregunto hinata

-pues...simplemente...ve al baño-

dijo tsunade una vez mas

-demo...yo...yo...yo no se usar...e..eso-

dijo hinata al tiempo que cada vez que hablaba ams dle tema aumentaba su sonrojo

-ah pues...eemmm...que shikamaru y naruto te lo expliquen-

hablo la hokage mirando a los aludidos

-¿y porque nosotros dattebayo?-

pregunto naruto

-porque son hombres...tinen mas experiencia en esto-

tsunade miro amenazadoramente a los 2 shinobis

-so...solo...dense prisa onegai...no...no se si pueda aguantar mucho-

para estos momentos el rostro de hinata se encontraba ya 10 veces mas rojo que el chakra de kyuubi-

-es problematico explicarte todo...que se encrague naruto-

dijo shikamaru con pereza en su voz

-¿y porque debo hacerlo yo dattebayo?-

pregunto naruto un tanto nervioso

-es tu cuerpo despues de todo-

respondio shikamaru

-eeemmm...etto...hi...hinata...pues...pues...solo...solo ve...apunta y...de...deja que fluya-

naruto como podemos darnos cuenta no sabia como explicar a la hyuuga lo que debia hacer

-¿so...solo eso?-

pregunto hinata

-ha...hai-

respondio naruto

-es...esta bien-

dijo hinata la cual salio del despacho con direccion a los baños

-¡que estas esperando naruto¡ve con ella!-

ordeno tsunade

-¿y para que quiere que vaya con ella dattebayo?-

pregunto naruto

-por si tiene dificultades con...con...eso-

hablo tsunade tambien sonrojada

-esta bien esta bien ire con ella-

dijo naruto mientars salia hacia los baños a ayudar a hinata dejando a una muy sonrojada tsunade y un indiferente shikamaru

-debo decir que salio mejor de como lo imaginaba-

hablo el nara mirando las nubes desde la ventana

-solo espero que ese baka de jiraiya se de prisa en regresar...-

dijo tsunade dando un suspiro

-¿lo dice porque quiere ayudar a naruto y hinata?...¿o lo dice porque extraña a jiraiya-sama?-

pregunto el nara cosa que hiso que la godaime se sonrojase

-...basta shikamaru...un comentario mas al respecto y te enviare de regerso a la academia-

amenazo tsunade a lo que el nara guardo silencio el retso dle tiempo. por su parte naruto se encontraba fuera del baño ayudando a hinata en lo que podia

-¡como vas ahi adentro hinata-chan?-

grito naruto desde fuera del baño

-bie...bien...-

respondio hinata mas timia de lo normal

-¡si tienes problemas ahi dentro solo dimelo dattebayo!-

grito naruto por lo que le rostro de hinata enrojecio aun mas...si es que eso es fisicamente posible

-veo que estas teniendo ams dificultades de las que imagine-

hinata escuhco otravez aquella voz en su mente...aunque a estas alturas ya toios sabemos de quein es esa voz

-¡eres tu!-

dijo hinata sorprendida y agradecida de oir esa voz en su mente

-si soy yo ¿quien mas podria ser?-

le respondio esa voz

-onegai...ayudame con esto-

pidio hinata a aquella voz

-bien, bien lo hare...pero me cobrare esto algun dia, no es tan dificil solo cierra tus ojos...sostenlo firme pero no tanto apunta...y dispara-

explico la voz cosa que hinata enorjecio aun mas para depsues hacer lo que la voz le indico

-muy bien...algo asi...solo cuida la punteria...-

la voz continuaba dando indicaciones a hinata hasta que ella finalmente termino d ehacer sus...ejem...nesesidades

-a...arigatou, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti-

agradecio hinata

-si, si si no e spara tanto niña-

le respondio la voz

-por cierto...¿quien eres?-

pregunto hinata

-es mejor que no lo sepas por el momento...dejmoslo en que soy...un amigo-

dijo la voz una vez mas

-¿aun amigo¿a que te refieres?-

pregunto hinata...aunque ya no obtuvo respuesta de aquella voz. una vez fuera la hyuuga se encontro con naruto el cual pregunto si literalmente todo salio bien a lo que una muy sonrojada hinata respondio que si por lo que ambos regresaron al despcacho de tsunade donde shikamaru y la hokage les esperaban

-...¿y bien?-

pregunto tsunade

-etto...yo...yo...-

trataba de responder hinata

-todo salio bien tsunade no baachan-

respondio naruto quien al igual que hinata se snetia apendado por aquella situacion en el baño

-bien...me alegra que las cosas no hayan salido tan mal depsues de todo ahora bien, como ya les dije apartir de hoy ustedes 3 seran un equipo asi que quiero que porfavor PORFAVOR traten de disumular un poco, no quiero que hagan ninguna tonteria y sean descucniertos ¿saben el problema en el que me meteria? asi que ya me escucharon, traten de actuar bien, si neseistan ayuda en lo que sea pidansela a shikamaru, el es su compañero despues de todo ademas de que tiene ordeenes mais de vigilarlos y ayudarlos en lo que pueda y recuerden que esta es solo una solucuion provisional hasta que ese viejo pervertido regrese...aunque dudo que regrese pronto...seguramente debe estar con alguna chica en un bar...-

dijo tsunade molesta al imaginarse a jiraiya con alguien mas

-¿porque esta tan molesta tsunade-sama?-

pregunto shikamaru

-no estoy molesta...depsues de todo porque habria de estarlo? jiraiya es solo un amigo mio nada mas no es que sienta nada por el ni mucho menos...y no etoy celosa de ninguna de las zorras con las que ese pervertido se junte-

dijo tsunade a lo que shikamaru alzo una ceja una vez mas

-yo jamas mencione que estuviera celosa...aunque ahora que lo dice parece que si siente algo por jiraiya-sama-

hablo shikamaru cosa que hiso que tsunade se enfureciera aun mas

-¡YO NO SIENTO NADA POR ESE VIEJO PERVERTIDO¡AHORA LOS 3 SALGAN DE MI DEPSACHO AHORA MISMO!-

grito tsunade por lo que naruto, hinata y shikamaru salieron corriendo del despacho cuando literalmente la rubia comenzo a lanzarles todo lo que encontraba para por ultimo lanzarles el escritorio...por fortuna ellos ya estaban afuera cuando la hokage lanzo el mueble por lo que salieron ilesos

-vaya que la hokage es toda una fier a cuando se enoja...da mas miedo aun que mi madre y temari-

dijo shikamaru un tanto sorprendido

-y eos que aun no la has visto enojada de verdad dattebayo-

agrego el uzumaki

-¿a que te refieres naruto-kun?...¿acaso la has visto mas molesta aun?-

pregunto hinata

-no pero...por lo que me conto ero-sennin...esto no es nada a comparacion de cuando en verdad esta enojada dattebayo-

explico el uzumaki

-crep que por nuestra seguridad lo mejor sera que no nos acerquemos al despacho por un tiempo-

sugirio shikamaru

-hai-

dijeron hinata y naruto al unisosno con una enorme goat de sudor en sus nucas

-bien...en vista de que no habra misiones el dia de hoy me retiro, ya voy tarde para mi compromiso, traten de no hacer tonterias ¿ok?...sobre todo tu naruto, sayonara-

se despidio el nara mientars comenzaba a caminar con las manos en sus bolsillos

-...y...¿que haras ahora hinata-chan?-

pregunto naruto mirando a la hyuuga que en esos momentos ocupaba su cuerpo

-bue...bueno...no lo se...no hay misiones asi que creo que me quedare en casa-

dijo hinata

-bueno...yo lo decia porque pense en que seria buena idea que pasramos el dia juntos...tu sabes...para entender un poco ams como es el otro y poder disimular un poco mejor-

explico naruto cosa que hiso que hinata se sonrojara...otravez--U

-(¿nani?...na...naruto-kun quiere pasar el dia conmigo...a...ademas...durante todo el dia me ha llamado hinata-chan...esto es como un sueño)es...esta bien naruto-kun-

sonrio hinata con su rostro aun color rojo para que despues se escuchara el ruido del estomago de naruto...bueno ams bien del estomago de hinata

-eemmm...jeje...lo siento...es solo que...no he comido nada en todo el dia dattbayo-

dijo naruto el cual reia apenado con una mano detars de su cabeza

-no...no te preocupes na...naruto-kun, yo tambin tengo un poco de hambre...¿esta bien si vamos a comer a ichiraku?-

sonrio la hyuuga

-tu si que me conoces hinata-chan-

dijo naruto devolviendo la sonrisa por lo que los 2 se encaminaron a ichiraku.

notas del autor: bien, alfin he acabado el capitulo 3 de kirikae kokoro, debo decir que me fue un poco dificil ya que no tenia muchas ideas...y talvez pueda parecerles un poco aburrido este capitulo pero me esforze al maximo en tratar de que fura de su agrado y bueno quiero aprovechar este espacio para decir que he decidido incluir un par de ideas nuevas, en esta caso el hecho de que hanabi se enamore de naruto depsues de todo ahora ella pasara bastante tiempo con naruto y no es de sorprendesre de que la pequeña hyuuga se enamore del uzumaki...aunque seria raro ya que naruto esta en el cuerpo de hinata, otra cosa que h decidido implementyar en este fic es el hecho de que a sakura le comienze a gustar sai, la verdad no me gusta mucho esa pareja, prefiero que sai se quede con ino pero me parecio que seria gracioso ver a sakura celosa, ademas de que sasuke no sladra en este fic...lamento si los decepciona pero no hay una manera(LOGICA) de meter a sauske en el fic, pero vere que puedo hacer, talvez se me ocurra algo y bueno para finalizar este capitulo colocare el primer OMAKE de este fic, por el momento es todo lo que me resta por decir, sayonara dattebayo ah y una ultima cosa...lamento las miles y miles de falats de ortografia en el fic pero...honestamente es problematico corregirlo...

OMAKE:

kabuto caminaba tranquilamente por el escondite de orochimaru en otogakure hasta que llega a la puerta detras de la cual se encontraban orochimaru y sasuke por lo que entra a la habitacion para encontrarse con una gelatina color rojo sobre el trono de orochimaru y un sasuke inconsiente con un hoyo bastante grande en sus pantalones y un pequeño mono rondando por el lugar

-...creo que mejor no pregunto que paso aqui-

dijo kabuto el cual salio de ese cuarto cerrando la puerta detras de el con una enorme gota de sudor en su nuca haciedno como si no hubiera visto nada...que es lo mejor en estos casos despues de todo...muchos preferirian ignorar el hecho de que orochimaru se convirtio en gelatina y a sasuke le salio un mono por el tarsero.


	5. Chapter 5

KIRIKAE KOKORO

capitulo 5

(nota: en el capitulo 4 escribir incorrectamente capitulo 3 una vez mas asi que me disculpo por ese erros que espero no vuelva a pasar)

naruto y hinata caminaban en direccion hacia ichiraku ramen depsues de que tsunade les informo que durante los 3 meses que tendrian que esperar antes de regresar a sus cuerpos estarian en el mismo equipo junto con shikamaru cosa que parecio no importarles mucho...aunque hinata no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de la godaime

-¿...3...3 meses...en...en el mismo equipo que naruto-kun?...debo estar soñando...lastima que no este en mi verdadero cuerpo...pero aun asi estare 3 meses con naruto-kun-

pensaba hinata mientars se sonrojaba y sonreia para si misma

-¿eh¿hinata¿estas bien? tu cara esta un poco roja...es decir...mi cara esta un poco roja...bueno...nuetsra cara esta un poco roja...demonios esto me esta confundiendo dattebayo-

dijo naruto el cual se rascaba la cabeza confuso

-des...descuida na...naruto-kun...es...estoy bien-

dijo hinata apartando la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-¿estas segura?-

pregunto naruto no muy convencido

-ha...hai...es...estoy segura naruto-kun-

dijo hinata aun jugando con sus dedos

-si tu lo dices...(hinata esta mas rara que de costumbre esta mañana dattebayo)-

dijo naruto mirando un poco extrañado a la hyuuga mientars ambos caminaban en direccion a ichiraku.

mientras tanto en la oficina de tsunade esta se encontraba revisando documento tras documento ya que jiraiya tardaria alrededor de 1 semana en regresar con la solucion...eso si la encontraba claro

-estupido jiraiya...¿porque tardas tanto?...espera...nisiquiera se porque me hago esa pregunta claro que se porque tarda tanto...seguramente ese pervertido esta en algun balneario para mujeres espiando...un segundo ¿porque me molesta tanto?...digo se que el tipo e sun pervertido pero jamas me habia puetso asi al pensar en que el estuviera espiando en algun balneario...¿acaso estoy celosa? no...no puede ser...¿como es que podria estra celosa?...amenos que...no...no no no no no NO NO Y NO¡NO PUEDO ESTAR ENAMORADA DE ESE VIEJO PERVERTIDO! pero aun asi...cuando estoy con el me siento extraña...no me snetia asi desde que estaba con dan...maldita sea ¿acaso me enamore de ese pervertidio?...sin duda voy a nesesitar mucho de esto-

decia tsunade para si mientars daba un largo trago a su botella de sake...sin saber que shizune escucho la mayoria de lo que ella dijo pues estaba escuchando detars de la puerta

-asi que...por eso tsunade-sama estaba actuando tan extraño...vaya ¿quien hubiera pensado que depseus de todo ella se enamoraria de jiraiya-sama?-

penso shizune mientars soltaba una leve risita mientars tocaba la puerta de la oficina de tsunade

-adehiclantehic-

tsunade indico a shizune que podia pasar...aunque por su tono de voz se notaba que estaba ya un poco ebria...depsues de todo con este asunto de ella y jiraiya habia triplicado su consumo de sake...y ahora con lo d enaruto y hinata tomaba alrededor de 45 botellas diarias...

-eemmm...tsunade-sama aqui estan los pergaminos del clan yamanaka que me encargo-

dijo shizune al oler el aliento de tsunade

-hai haihic solo dejaloshic en mi escritorio-

indico tsunade sin tomar mucha atencion a lo que dceia shizune

-eeemmmm...tsu...tsunade-sama...¿se encuentra usted bien?-

pregunto shizune

-porsupuetso quehic estoy bien...y nohic estoy ebriahic asi que hazme el favor dehic retirarte que tengo mucho trabajo que hacerhic-

tsunade indico a su asistente prsonal que se retirara a lo que ella obedecio ya que tsunade no e smuy agradable cuando esta ebria y molesta...

-ahora...¿en que estaba yo?...ah si ya me acorde tenia que encontrar una solucion al problema de naruto y hina...zzzzzzzzzz-

finalmente tsunade cayo dormida en su escritorio

-pobre tsunade-sama-

penso shizune mientars volteaba a ver a la godaime antes de cerra la puerta detras de ella

-con todo este asunto d enaruto y hinata...bebe mas sake de lo que acostumbra...solo espeor que jiraiya-sama haya encontrado una solucion...tsunade-sama NO es agradable cuando esta ebria...¿me pregunto que estara haciendo jiraiya-sama?-

suspiro shizune mientras regresaba a sus deberes.

en otra parte de konoha. en la mancion hyuuga para ser mas exactos hanabi se encontraba entrenando jyuken junto con neji aunque no podia sacarse a naruto de la mente

-¿porque no puedo dejar de pensar en naruto?...desde anoche solo he estado pensando en el...y en la forma que me miraba. si bueno el estaba en el cuerpo de mi hermana peor al verlo a los ojos...bueno pude verlo a el por algo dicen que los ojos son la ventana al alma...pero aun ais no entiendo porque me siento asi...¿porque me puse tan nerviosa ese dia¿sera acaso que...? no no puede ser eso...¿o si? bueno admito que naruto no es nada feo...pero ¿sera acaso que me gusta naruto?

hanabi esquivaba los golpes de neji mientars seguia pensando en lo que paso ese dia con naruto cuando finalmente uno de los golpes de neji se impacto en su estomago por lo que hanabi cayo al piso

-¿estas bien hanabi-sama?-

pregunto neji

-ha...hai eso creo-

la pequeña hyuuga s elevanto dle piso con dificultad

-¿en serio te encuentras bien? te note muy distraida en el entrenamiento-

dijo neji ayudando a hanabi a levantarse

-ya te dije que etsoy bien...solo estaba pensando en algo-

respondio hanabi

-no es por nada pero...ultimamente tu y hinata-sama han estado muy extrañas ¿no nos estan ocultando nada?-

pregunto neji

-eeemmm...no...pa...para nadaU(demonios ya esta sospechando)-

hanabi se puso algo nerviosa al ver como neji empezaba a sospechar lo que habia ocurrido

-entiendo...de igual manera si pasa algo no duden en decirmelo-

dicho esto neji camino hacia fuera de la casa

-¿a donde vas neji-niisan?-

pregunto la hyuuga menor

-ino es asunto tuyo...-

dijo neji un tanto sonrojado

-¿iras una vez mas con tenten verdad?-

sobrio hanabi mientras miraba acusadoramente a neji

-ya...ya te dije que ese no es tu asunto, ademas solo entrenaremos NADA MAS-

finalmente neji salio de la mancion hyuuga

-hay neji...¿hasta cuando seguiras negando que tienes algo con tenten?...en fin...esa estuvo cerca...debo ser mas cuidadosa o empezara a sospechar-

dijo hanabi para si

-¿sospechar que?-

pregunto konohamaru apareciendo detras de hanabi

-¡KYYYAAAA¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI KONOHAMARU!?-

pregunto hanabi depsues de calmarse dle susto que le dio konohamaru

-¿pues que mas? hoy teniamos una cita ¿lo olvidaste?-

sonrio el joven sarutobi

-¡POR ULTIMA VEZ KONOHAMARU¡CUANDO DIJE QUE TE ACOMPAÑARIA A ENTRENAR NO SIGNIFICABA QUE TENDRIAMOS UNA CITA!-

grito hanabi molesta

-oh vamos no lo niegues, te mures por salir conmigo kore-

el muchacho seguia tratando de seducir a la hyuuga

-¡MALDICION KONOHAMARU¿¡CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME INTERESA SER TU NOVIA!?-

hanabi ya comenzaba a exasperarse

-vamos no hay nadie cerca ya no tienes que ocultar el hecho de que estas loca por mi-

sonrio una vez mas konohamaru aun tratando de conquistar a la pequeña hyuuga

-¡LARGATE DE MI CASA!-

dicho esto hanabi dio un golpe con el jyuken al estomago de konohamaru por lo que el chico cayo al piso para depseus cargarlo fuera de la mansiom

-¡Y NO REGRESES!-

dicho esto hanabi literalmente saco a konohamaru a patadas de la casa para despues regersara ella bastante molesta

-si...ella esta loca por mi kore-

dijo konohamaru antes de desmayarse.

de regreso con naruto y hinata ambos chios ya habian llegado a ichiraku por lo que tomaron asineto en la barra

-hey naruto tiempo sin verte ¿como has estado muchacho?-

pregunto teuchi el dueño del puesto

-etto...yo...bue...bueno es...estoy bien...-

dijo hinata un poco nerviosa

-no te habiamos visto en un tiempo ¿donde habias estado?-

pregunto ayame

-ah bueno...etto...yo..es...estaba en...-

hinata no sabia que decir pues aun se encontraba nerviosa. depsues de todo le era dificil actuar como naruto

-ejem...na..naruto-kun estaba en una mision con ero-se...jiraiya-sama si eso jejeU-

dijo naruto tambien un tanto nervioso tratando de ayudar a hinata

-ya veo...y dime naruto ¿quein es la chica que te acompaña¿es acaso tu novia?-

pregunto teuchi guiñandole un ojo a quien creia que era naruto

-¿eh? no...no...novia?-

la cara de hinata se torno completamente roja al pensar en la idea de ella y naruto como pareja

-etto...hinata..es dceir naruto-kun y yo solo somos amigos-

naruto por su parte tambien se mostraba bastante sonrojado ante el comentario

-vamos chicos no tienen que ocultarlo esta bien que ustedes esten saliendo-

sonrio ayame ya que no les creia nada a naruto y a hinata

-¿cuanto tiempo llevas con ella naruto?-

esta vez fue teuchi quien hablo poniendo aun mas nerviosos a los chuunin

-ya...ya les dije que hina...naruto-kun y yo solo somos amigos-

naruto trataba inutilmente de convencer al dueño de que hinat y el no tenian algo

-no tienen que avergonzarse, aqui nadie los va a juzgar-

sonrio ayame una vez mas

-¡ya les dije que solo somos amigos dattebayo!-

naruto trataba de convencer a los dueños del puetso mientras que por su parte hinata estaba en una especie de transe al imaginrase a ella como la novia de naruto

-hey...hey niña depsierta...¿me estas escuchando?-

se escucho la misma voz de siempre...aunque a estas alturas ya todos sbemos que es kyuubi

-¿eh¿quien esta ahi?-

pregunto hinata dnetro de su mente

-soy yo...-

respondio el zorro

-ah eres tu lo siento...es solo que...me quede pensando en...-

hinata no acaba su frase ya que el kyuubi la interrumpe

-en como seria si deverdad fueras la novia de naruto...-

dijo kyuubu el cual ya sabia que estaba pensando hinata

-¿como es que lo sabes?-

pregunto la hyuuga

-estamos en el mismo cuerpo...es natural que sepa en lo que estas pensando niña-

respondio el zorro

-un segundo...¿a que te refires con que estamos en el mismo cuerpo¿acaso vives dnetro de naruto-kun?-

pregunto hinata confundida

-podria decirse...-

respondio el zorro

-¿que...que es lo que eres?-

pregunto hinata un tanto nerviosa

-creeme...es emjro que no lo sepas...-

respondio kyuubi

-¿a..a que te refieres?...¿hola¿aun estas ahi?-

pregunto hinata pero fue en vano ya que la voz d ekyuubi no se escuchaba mas en su mente

-...esto cada vez se esta tornando mas extraño...antes crei que esa voz era una alucinacion...pero parece que en verdad hay algo viviendo dentro de naruto-

penso hinata para si pero una voz la hiso volver a la realidad

-hey...hey naruto ¿naruto estas ahi?-

teuchi sacudio un poco a hinata mientars sostenia su hombro sacando a la chica del trance

-¿eh?...que...que sucede?-

pregunto hinata ya de vulta en sus 5 sentidos

-llevo 10 minutos preguntandote que que ibas a ordenar ¿te encuentras bien muchahcho?-

pregunto teuchi

-ha...hai...me encuentro bien-

respondio hinata

-¿y bien¿que vas a ordenar?-

pregunto ayame sosteniendo una libreta apra anotar la orden

-yo...etto...em...so...solo un plato sencillo de ramen-

respondio hinata timidamente

-...¿te encuentras bien naruto?...normalmente pides alrededor de 5 tazones especiales...¿te pasa algo?-

pregunto tuchi extrañado ante la orden de naruto

-ah bueno...etto...yo...lo...lo que pasa es que...bueno...-

hinata se puso nreviosa una vez mas pues no sabia que contestar

-lo que sucede es que naruto-kun esta teniendo un entrenamiento especial y requiere de cierta dieta...si eso jejeU-

por suerte para hinata naruto tambien estaba ahi

-arigatou...-

murmuro hinata en un tono casi inaudible

-no me lo agradezcas ¿estamos juntos en esto no?-

murmuro naruto mientars le sonreia a hinata lo que ocasiono que esta se sonrojara

-¿y que hay de ti¿no ordenaras nada?-

pregunto ayame mirando a quien creia que era hinata

-¡DAME 7 TAZONES ESPECIALES DATTEBAYO!-

dijo naruto olvidandose pro un momento de que estaba en el cuerpo de hinata

-...eeemmm...¿se encuentran bien ambos?-

pregunto ayame extrañada al ver la orden de "hinata"

-emm...etto...jeje...si estamos bienU-

sonrio naruto nervioso al recordar que estaba en el cuerpo de hinata

-eeemmm...ok trabajan 2 ordenes de ramen, uno sencillo y 7 especiales-

dijo teuchi mirando extrañado a los 2 chicos antes de empezar a preparar la orden

-esto es mas dificil de lo que crei...-

dijo naruto para si pues cada vez tanto el como hinata lucian ams sospechsos

por otro lado en uni de los parques de konoha sai se encontraba recargado en el tronco de un arbol haciendo algunos dibujos ya fueran arboles, algunos niños jugando...o cierta rubia

-¿puedo moverme ya sai-kun?-

preguntaba ino mientras posba para uno de los dibujos de sai

-solo esper un poco mas ino, ya casi he terminado-

respondio sai mientars agregab los ultimos toques al dibujo

-listo, ya esta terminado-

sonrio sai mientras que mostraba el dibujo

-wow...sai yo...no se que decir en verdad es hermoso-

dijo ino mirando el dibujo que sai habia hecho para ella

-bueno...con que me digas que te gusta seria suficiente para mi-

sonrio sai por lo que ino le devolvio la sonrisa

-me encanta el dibujo sai...¿cuanto te debo?-

pregunto ino sacando algunos ryou para pagar por el trabajo de sai

-no es nesesario que me pagues ino...tu sonrisa es suficiente para mi-

sai sonrio una vez mas mientras tomaba sus cosas del suelo

-¿a donde vas?-

pregunto ino un poco extrañada

-a casa, he estado aqui dibujando todo el dia y ya me ha dado hambre-

respondio sai con su habitual sonrisa

-bueno...es solo que...estaba pensando que...bueno tu sabes ya que tu y yo estaremos en el mismo equipo los proximos 3 meses pense en que talevz seria buena idea que fueramos a comer algo...juntos-

dijo ino mientars le sonreia al joven dibujante

-me parece una exelente idea ino le dire a neji si no quiere acompañarnos-

sonrio sai mientars buscaba a neji con la mirada

-eeemm...no creo que este dispuesto-

ino señalo al joven hyuuga el cual besaba apasionadamente a tenten detras de un arbol

-entiendo, en ese caso supongo que seremos solo tu y yo-

sonrio una vez mas sai mientars ino le devolvia la sonris aun poco sonrojada

-¿que te gustaria comer sai-kun?-

pregunto ino mientras se abrazaba del brazo de sai

-en realidad tengo ganas de un poco de ramen...quiero sabre porque a naruto-kun le gusta tanto-

sonrio sai a quien parecia no importarle que ino estuviera abrazada de su brazo

-me parece buena idea, ichiraku esta cerca de aqui asi que no nos tomara mucho llegar-

dicho esto ambos jovenes comenzaron su camino hacia ichiraku siendo vigilados muy d ecerca por una muy molesta sakura

-¡SHANAROOOOOO¿¡PORQUE INO-CERDA ESTA ABRAZANDO EL BRAZO DE SAI¿¡Y PORQUE EL NO PROTESTA¡Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE¿¡PORQUE ME MOLESTA TANTO QUE ESTEN JUNTOS!?-

gritaba sakura exasperada

-eso es porque estas celosa-

se oyo una voz detras de ella

-¿¡quien anda ahi!?-

pregunto sakura por lo que sakura volteo su mirada hacia shino el cual recolectaba algunos inscetos tranquilamente

-¿como que fue que escucahste shino?-

pregunto sakura

-con lo fuerte que gritabas me sorprende que el resto del parque no te oyera...esta bien que te sientas celosa de ino pero no deberias reaccionar asi-

dijo shino tan serio como siempre

-¡JA¿¡CELOSA YO¿¡PORQUE HABRIA DE ESTAR CELOSA DE INO-CERDA!?-

pregunto sakura

-¿no e sobvio? ambas compiten por la atencion de sai...y al parecer tu estas perdiendo-

dijo shino mientars seguia recolectando insectos

-¡UN SEGUNDO¡YO NO ESTOY COMPITIENDO CON INO-CERDA¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE SAI NI NADA POR EL ESTILO!-

se quejo sakura

-si ese es el caso ¿porque te molesta tanto verlos juntos?-

pregunto shino con esa seridad que aveces asusta

-¡DA IGUAL¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSA!-

se volvio a quejar sakura

-sakura no lo ocultes mas se a la perfeccion que sienets celos de ino-

dijo shino un poco harto d ela actitud de sakura

-¿y tu como demonios puedes sabre si estoy celosa o no?-

pregunto skaura tambien molesta por los comentarios del aburame

-porque no es la primera vez que veo algo asi...kiba tambien esta celoso de naruto-

dijo shino mientras colocaba el ultimo insceto en la caja

-¿eh¿kiba¿celoso¿porque el habria de estra celoso de naruto?-

pregunto akura confundida

-porque el esta enamorado de hinata desde que se formo el equipo 7 kiba poco a poco mostraba interes en hinata hasta que finalmente se enamoro de ella y le molesta enormemente que hinata este enamorada de alguien como naruto y no de el que ha estado en el mismo equipo que ella durante mas de 3 años--

repsondio shino

-¿¡HINATA ESTA ENAMORADA DE NARUTO!?-

pregunto sakura sorprendida

-¿no lo sabias?...entiendo que no supieras de los sentimientos de kiba hacia hinata, el los disimula muy bien pero...lo que hinata siente hacia naruto es algo en evrdad obvio...tanto que me sorprende que el mismo naruto no se de cuenta-

explico shino

-ya veo...asi que...por eso ambos han estado actuando tan raro-

dijo sakura para si

-en fin he terminado mi recoleccion del dia de hoy asi que regersare a casa...buena suerte con lo de sai...la vas a nesesitar-

se despidio shino mientras tomaba la caja en lacual habia colocado los insectos y caminaba rumbo a su casa

-...¿sera posible que shino tenga razon? es decir...¿acaso me gusta sai?...dios neseisto despejar mi mente-

se dijo a si misma sakura mientras caminaba para poder pensar claramente

por otra parte con neji y tenten.

-¿neji¿te encuentras bien?-

pregunto tenten al ver como neji parecia tener la mente en otro lado

-si...etsoy bien ¿porque lo preguntas?-

el prodigio hyuuga se quedo mirando a su compañera de equipo

-bueno...es solo que...pareces ido...¿hay algo que te este preocupando?-

pregunto tenten

-bueno...es solo que estaba pensando en hinata-sama-

respondio el hyuuga

-¿en...hinata?-

pregunto tenten un poco confundida

-no...no es lo que tu crees, es solo que...ellaha estado actuando muy rara ultimamente-

dijo neji

-¿a que te refieres con rara?-

pregunto tenten

-por ejemplo...se comporta un poco mas...torpe, hace 2 noches casi me envenena cuando cocino...ademas de que ultimamente no parece ella misma-

explico neji

-¿y tiene alguna idea de porque actua tan raro?-

pregunto tenten mientras meditaba un poco lo que neji acababa de decirle

-la verdad no...todo esto fue muy repentino, es decir un dia todo estaba normal y al dia siguiente se dioe ste misterioso cambio...es como si se tratara de otra persona-

neji se quedo pensando unos minutos

-¿a que te refieres con eso?-

tenten no comprendia del todo lo que neji trataba de decir

-que...hinata-sama no parece ella misma...parece otra persona distinta...no se comporta como solia hacerlo...actua un poco torpe...es mas escandalosa de lo que acostumbra...actua como...como...-

neji no termino de hablar ya que tenten lo interrumpio

-¿como naruto?-

pregunto tenten

-hai...-

respondio neji

-cielos neji...por lo que me acabas de dceir parece como si hinata y naruto hubieran cambiado de personalidades-

explico tenten

-¿a que te refires?-

pregunto neji

-pues...lee me dijo que anruto tambien ha estado actuando extraño, se muestra timido...callado...etc.-

explico teten

-...un segundo-

neji comenzo a relacionar los hechos

-¿que sucede neji?-

pregunto tenten mirando a un muy pensativo neji

-lo siento pero debo regerar a casa...tengo que hablar con hanabi-sama-

neji se acerco a tenten y la beso tiernamente en los labios despidiendose

-lamento tener que irme asi pero esto es importante tenten-

neji salio corriendo hacia la mancion hyuuga

-neji espera no te...demonios ya se fue...aveces no se como soporto a ese hombre-

se dijo tenten a si misma mientras suspiraba

de regreso en ichiraku.

-¡OTRA ORDEN ESPECIAL CON FIDEOS EXTRA DATTEBAYO!-

dijo naruto mientras acabaa de comerse su plato numero 19 ante los muy sorprendidos ojos de teuchi y ayame ya que hinata por su parte apenas y tocaba el suyo

-eeemmm...naruto...¿te sientes bien? casi no has tocado tu ramen-

pregunto teuchi preocupado por quien creia que era naruto

-es...esta bien no tengo mucha hambre da..ttebayo-

dijo hinata tratando de actuar lo mas "narutescamente" posible

-hina...es decir naruto-kun ¿vas a comerte eso?-

pregunto naruto señalando el plato de hinata con los palillos

-esta bien puedes comertelo-

sonrio hinata timidamente mientars le entregaba el plato a naruto

-¡ARIGATOU DATTEBAYO!-

agradecio naruto mientars devoraba el ramen ante unos muy sorprendidos ino y sai que acababan de entrar al lugar

-¿ves lo que yo veo? OO-

dijo ino con los ojos como platos al ver una enorme pila de platos junto a "hinata" la cual acaabba de terminarse un plato mas de ramen en tan solo 30 segundos

-si...lo veo OO-

dijo sai tambien bastante sorprendido mientras se acercaba a naruto y hinata

-eeemm...hola-

saludo el muchacho de cabello negro

-kuonuichuwa dai-

dijo naruto con varios fideos en la boca

-ko...konichiwa sai-kun-

saludo hinata timidamente

-oigan...¿se sienten bien?-

pregunto ino tambien acercandose al duo

-hai ¿porque no habriamos de estarlo dattebayo?-

pregunto naruto sumando otro plato a la torre

-bueno es solo que...generalmente quien tiene una torre de platos de ramen junto a el es naruto...no tu hinata-

dijo ino por lo que naruto recordo que el estaba en el cuerpo de hinata

-ah bueno...esque...jeje...hoy tenia hambre-

dijo naruto mientars se ponia una mano detras de la nuca y reia nerviosamente

-¿y que hay de ti naruto-kun? generlamente ya tendrias una torre de platos del mismo tamaño que la de hinata-san ¿te pasa algo?-

pregunto sai a su zorruno amigo

-es...estoy bien es solo que hoy no tengo hambre ya habia comido bastante ramen en la mañana dattebayo-

dijo hinata tratando de actuar lo mas parecido a naruto que le fuera posible

-ustedes 2 estan actuando muy extraño saben...-

dijo ino mirando fijamente a los 2 shinobis

-¿acaso estan ocultando algo?-

pregunto sai

-ah bueno...esque...veras yo...bueno...-

naruto trataba de pesnar en una excusa

-lo...lo que naru...hinata quiere decir es que...etto...-

por su parte hinata tampoco podia pensar en una buena excusa

-no se molesten en responder...yo ya se lo que sucede-

dijo sakura la cual acababa de llegar a ichiraku

-¿¡LO SABES!?-

preguntaron naruto y hinata sorprendidos

-claro que lo se ¿que creen que soy tonta? era mas que obvio es decir...la forma en la que estaban actuando no es la manera en la que ustedes 2 suelen hacerlo-

explico sakura

-osea que...tu ya sabes que...hinata y yo...-

dijo naruo..

-asi es...ustedes tienen un noviazgo a escondidas-

dijo sakura lo que ocasiono que tanto naruto como hinata cayeran de espaldas al mas puro estilo anime

-ya veo...asi que era eso muchas felicidades naruto-kun, hinata-san-

sonrio sai

-jeje...si...gra..gracias-

sonrio naruto bastnate nervioso pues ahora tenia que finjir ser el novio de hinata quien por su parte estaba otravez en estado de shock por lo que acababa de oir

-asi que al final esa chica si que era tu novia...con razon lo ocultabas muchacho-

sonrio teuchi

-muchas felicidades a ambos-

esta vez fue el turno de ayame para felicitar a la "feliz pareja"

-pero diganme algo...¿porque era que ocultaban su relacion?-

pregunto ino un tanto confusa

-ah bue...bueno...¿porque no les dices tu hina..naruto-kun?-

dijo naruto mientars miraba a hinata esperando que ella supiera que decir

-¿eh? ah eso...bue...bueno...es..es...es porque...-

hinata comenzo a jugar con sus dedos mientras se ponia cada evz mas nerviosa...por suerte para ella shikamaru estaba cerca del lugar

-lo que sucede es que si la familia de hinata se entera jamas aprobarian su relacion con naruto-

intercedio el nara para salvar a naruto y hinata

-entiendo...no me sorprende que lo ocultaran...despues de todo el padre de hinata odia a naruto-

dijo sakura

-asi es...por lo que esta informacion no debe salir de aqui ¿esta claro?-

dijo shikamaru

-comprendemos, no se preocuopen, guardaremos muy bien su scereto ¿cierto sai?-

sonrio ino

-hai, no le diremos a nadie ams sobre su relacion-

sai tambien sonrio apoyando a naruto y hinata

-yo tampoco dire nada...ademas el hecho de tener un noviazgo a escondidas es muy romatico, es como en romeo y julieta-

dijo sakura con estrellitas en los ojos

-nosotros tampoco diremos una palabra-

dijo ayame sonriendo

-hai, haremos como si no hubieramos escuchado nada-

dijo teuchi mientars preparaba mas ramen

-a...arigatou-

dijo naruto aun nervioso mientars hinata asimilaba todo lo ocurrido

-y bueno...naruto, hinata y yo tenemos que marcharnos ya. tenemos cosas que hacer ya que ahora estaremos en el mismo equipo-

dicho esto shikmaru le sindica con la mirada a hinata y a naruto que lo sigan

-ah es verdad...tenemos que atender...ya saben...cosas-

dijo naruto mientras caminaba fuera del restaurante

-sa...sayonara dattebayo-

dijo hinata para salir del restaurante detras de naruto

-¿no creen que naruto y hinata hacen una linda pareja?-

sonrio ino quien aun aseguia abrazada del brazo de sai

-es verdad...aunque diganme algo...tengo entendido que hinata tenia tiempo que snetia algo por naruto ¿es cierto eso?-

pregunto sai

-segun lo que me dijo shino si...desde que estabamos en la academia ella estab enamorada de naruto-

respondio sakura

-souka...pues...me alegro por hinata-san, ya era tiempo de que pudiera estar con naruto-kun-

respondio sai con una sonrisa

-hai, tienes razon..todos merecemos tener a alguien ¿no crees sai-kun?-

ino se abrazo una al cuello de sai

-hai, supongo que tienes arzon ino-chan...eemmm...¿te sucede algo sakura-san?-

pregunto sai mirando como skaura tenia una cara de asesina psicopata

-¡NO ME PASA NADA!-

dijo skaura molesta...ma sbien celosa saliendo de ichiraku

-...creo que jamas voy a entender esto de las emociones...y menos cuando se trata de mujeres-

penso sai para si

por otra parte naruto, hinata y shikamaru seguina alejandose de ichiraku para que una vez que los 3 estaban a una buena distancia shikamaru comenzara a hablar con ambos ninjas

-tsk...no puedo creer que ustedes 2 una vez mas levantaran sospechas...crei haberles dicho que intentaran comportarse como el otro-

reprendio shikamaru

-lo siento shikamaru...pero esto e smas dificil d elo que crei, me es muy dificil actuar timidamente como lo hace hinata-

respondio naruto

-ha...hai...ami...ami tambien me resulta muy dificil estode actuar como naruto-kun...yo no soy una persona activa y escandalosa-

respondio hinata

-...almenos no levanten tantas sopechas, esta vez casi los descubren de no ser por sakura pero ahora si no quieren levantar sospechas tienen que actuar como si en verdad fueran una pareja-

explico el nara

-co...co..como una pareja?-

hinata una vez mas entro en estado de shock

-demo...¿como se supone que debo actuar?-

pregunto naruto

-¿yo que se? solo...haz lo que hacen otars parejas, ya sabes llevarla al cine y cosas asi...tomarla de la mano y demas...si quieres temari y yo podemos ayudarles en esto-

dijo shikamaru sonrojandose levemente

-¿osea que temai y tu si tienen algo?-

pregunto naruto por lo que el nara no tuvo mas remedio que confesar

-...si...si tengo algo con temari desde hace como 3 meses pero si dices una palabra al respecto me encargare de que jamas pases el examen de chuunin-

amenazo el nara aun bastante sonrojado

-esta bien esta bien no dire nada al respecto dattebayo...aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de como actua una pareja ¿sabes algo al respecto hinata?...¿hinata¿hinata estas bien?-

pregunto naruto al darse cuenta del trance en el que hinata se encontraba

-¿eh¿que...que sucede?-

pregunto hinata reaccionando ante el llamado del rubio

-que si tu sabes como es que debe comportarse una pareja...despues de todo ahora tendremos que simular que somos novios-

explico naruto por lo que el rostro de hinata se torno mas rojo que el chakra de kyuubi

-no...no lo puedo creer...na...naruto-kun y yo...se...se que solo sera algo finjido pero...es...es como un sueño...tal...talvez...talvez esta sea la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento-

pensaba hinata para si

-bueno...me marcho muchachos...tengo una cita con temari y ya voy retrasado...traten de no hacer nada que levante sospechas esta vez porfavor, los vere mañana en el entrenamiento con gai-sensei...aunque se que sera algo problematico, sayonara-

se despidio el nara mientars caminaba con la mirada en el cielo

-bueno...ahora estamos solos tu y yo hinata-

dijo naruto mirando a su cuerpo el cual ahora habitaba la hyuuga

-ha...hai...-

respondio hinata timidamente

-dime...¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?...bueno mi casa...bueno nuestra casa...hay dios esto me confude cada vez mas dattebayo-

pregunto naruto

-¿eh¿a..acompañarme a casa?-

pregunto hinata aun sonrojada

-bueno...si...ya que...aun hay aun muchas cosas que debo preguntarte y si vamos a simular que somos novios...debemos pasar mas tiempo juntos, claro si es que ati no te molesta dattebayo-

dijo naruto mirando a hinata

-no...pa...para nada...me...me encantaria que me acompañaras na...naruto-kun-

respondio hinata con una sonrisa aunque su rostro aun estaba de un color carmesi

-bueno pues...en marcha-

dijo naruto mientars lentamente tomaba la mano de hinata...aunque no se snetia muy seguro de hacerlo

-¿na..naruto-kun?-

dijo hinata sorprendida al sentir la mano de naruto tomando la suya

-lo...lo siento solo seguia el consejo que me dio shikamaru...si te molesta puedo soltarte-

dijo naruto mostrandose un poco nervioso

-no...no me molesta-

respondio hinata tambien algo nerviosa mientars sujetaba la mano de naruto y comenzo a caminar junto con el por las calles de konoha con rumbo a su casa

-etto...naruto-kun-

dijo hinata

-¿que sucede?-

pregunto naruto

-bue...bueno...es olo que...recurda que yo estoy n tu cuerpo...¿no se supondria que soy yo la que te tiene que acompañar a casa?-

pregunto hinata un poco nerviosa

-ah...es verdadU-

respondio naruto mientars se frotaba la nuca

-bueno pues...en es ecaso debemos ir hacia la mancion hyuuga-

dijonaruto mientras cambiaba el rumbo

-ha...hai-

respondio hinaat timidamente mientras caminaba sujetando la mano de naruto

-...se siente tan bien esto...ca...caminar sujetando la mano de naruto-kun es como un sueño para mi-

pensaba hinata mientars su rostro se ponia aun mas rojo

-¿que es esto calido que siento en el pecho?...no...no se lo que sea pero se siente...se siente bien...la sensacion de caminar tomando la mano de hinata...e suna sensacion agradable-

pensaba naruto mientars tambien se sonrojaba un poco y continuaba su camino hacia la casa de hinata

mientras tanto en la oficina de tsunade.

-zzzZZZzzzZZzz...no jiraiya...zzZZZZzzZZZZ...aqui no...ZZZzzZZZzzzZZzzzz...nos van a ver-

sonreia tsunade mientras hablaba entre sueños

-tsunade-sama-

shizune interrumpio el sueño d ela godaime mientras entraba al depsacho

-¿eh¿quien cual como?-

desperto tsunade con un papel en la frente y un poco de saliba escurriendole por la boca

-acabo de recibir un mensaje de jiraiya-sama-

respondio shizune

-¿de ese viejo pervertido¿que quiere ahora?-

pregunto tsunade ya mas despierta

-bueno...dice que al parecer ya sabe de un metodo para revertir la tecnica pero tendra que viajar hasta kumogakure para encontrarlo y que lo mas probable es que no regherse hasta dentro de 3 semanas...aunque la verdad me parece algo extraño, kumogakure no esta tan lejos de konohagakure...no deberia tomarle mas de 1 semana el ir y regresar con la informacion-

explico shizune

-se te olvida algo shizune...-

dijo tsunade

-¿que sucede?-

pregunto la chuunin

-¿porque es famoso el pais del rayo --U?-

pregunto tsunade

-pues...por sus bare sy sus burdele...ya entendi porque jiraiya-sama tardara tanto --U-

dijo shizune para depsues dar un suspiro al imaginarse la razon por la que jiraiya tardaria tanto

-ese viejo pervertido...¿quien se cree que es? odavia se da el lujo d eirse a emborrachar en un bar de kumo mientars aqui tenemos un grave problema con naruto y hinata ¿que pasaria si akatsuki ataca konoha? no creo que naruto y hinata puedan hacer mucho en esos cuerpos...es la ultima vez que confio en ese viejo-

dijo tsunade molesta

-...hablando de akatsuki-

dijo shizune con un semblante serio que a su vez mostraba preocupacion

-no em digas que...-

tsunade tambien se mostro preocupada ante este comentario

-bueno...no hay nada seguro pero jiraiya-sama dijo que vio a akatsuki rondando a las afueras del pais del fuego-

explico tsunade

-entiendo...si akatsuki esta cerca no podemos correr riesgos...informale a shikamaru de esto...dile que le asignare a hinata y a naruto un entrenamiento especial que el debera supervisar-

explico la hokage

-¿un entrenamiento especial?-

pregunto shizune

-hai...si akatsuki llegara a atacar naruto y hinata tienen que poder defenderse...es por ello que deben aprender las tecnicas del otro lo ma spronto posible como medida de precaucion-

dijo tsunade

-entiendo tsunade-sama, le informare de esto a shikamaru de inmediato-

dijo shizune para depseus sair del depsacho

-...y como si no tuviera suficients problemas ahora tambien me debo preocupar por akatsuki ¿acaso puede irme peor?-

al decir esto shizune entro una evz mas al despacho

-por cierto en el mensaje de jiraiya decia tambien que el entregara esto-

shizune le entrego a tsunade una nota

-eemm...yo...sera mejor que me vaya a buscar a shikamaru, sayonara tsunade-sama-

tras decri esto shizune salio dispara del despacho

-¿y ahora que quiere ese viejo prvertido?-

dijo tsunade mientras leia la nota la cual decia

"querida tsunade...para conseguir comida hospedaje...y algunos gastos extra pedi que te lo cargaran a tu cuenta, espero no te importe

atte: jiraiya

p.s. la cantidad exacta fueron 100,000 ryou"

-¡JIIIIIIRAAAAAAAIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAA!-

grito tsunade furiosa...un grito que se escucho por tooooda konoha.

notas del autor: bueno pues alfin despues de mucho tiempo pude acabar este capitulo...que la verdad no quedo como me imaginaba...pues epseraba un poco ma speor bueno esto fue lo que salio y bueno como poran ver naruto y hinata simplemente no pueden actuar comoe s devido por lo que ya han levantado aun mas sospechas...por suerte shikamaru esta ahi para ayudarlos...aunque si siguen asi nisiquiera el podra ayudarlos, pro otra parte neji empieza ya a sospechar algo...¿acaso los descubrira? y bueno tambien vimos el "noviazgo" de naruto y hinata...que la verdad siento que hubiera sido mejor poner esto mas adelante pero la verdad...no se me ocurria nada mejor y bueno...espero les haya gustado este capitulo ya que la verdad...ami no tanto aunque hay buenos momentos como por ejemplo el final de este capitulo...no cabe duda que la pareja de tsunade y jiraiya es la mas comica de toda la serie, bueno finalment dire que espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar el capitulo 6 ah y claro, antes de que se me olvide los dejo con el omake de este capitulo, hasta la proxima datebayo

OMAKE:

se ve a jiraiya completamente ebrio slaiendo d eun bar aun con una botella de sake en la mano

-(hic) que divertido estuvo esto(hic) sobre todo por las chicas(hic)-

sonrio para si el sannin cuando levanto la mirada al cielo en donde vio a tsunade volando con una capa verde en la espalda y el simbolo de apuesta en el pecho

-...ya no vuelvo a tomar-

dijo el sannin mientars tiraba la botella de sake

-esto me esta provocando alucinaciones...primero veo a kabuto hablando con una gelatina roja que tiene en la mano mintras iba cargando a sasuke inconsiente, depsues a tsunade volando...y juraria que ese mono que esta con kabuto salio del trasero de sasuke-

dicho esto jiraiya continuo su camino


	6. Chapter 6

KIRIKAE KOKORO

CAPITULO 6

Habían pasado ya 7 días desde aquel incidente en el que naruto y hinata cambiaron de cuerpos y habían pasado ya demasiadas cosas entre ellas el hecho de que ahora naruto tenia que fingir una relación con hinata, por suerte para el solo ino, sakura, sai y los empleados de ichiraku sabían de este supuesto noviazgo así que no tendría muchos problemas...pero su verdadero problema empezaría el día de hoy.

-zzZZzzzZZZzzzZz...siiii...al fin...al fin me convertí en hokage dattebayo...zZZzzzZZzzZzzz-

Hablaba naruto entre sueños

-hey...naruto...naruto despierta-

decía hanabi intentando despertar a naruto...aunque sin mucho exito

-zzZZZzzzZZzz...ramen gratis para todos dattebayo...zzZZZZzzZZz...yo invito...zzZZZzzZZZ...después de todo soy el hokage-

naruto aun seguía profundamente dormido mientras hanabi empezaba a desesperarse

-...muy bien naruto yo no quería pero tu me obligaste-

dicho esto la hyuuga menor salio del cuarto para después regresar a este con una cubeta llena de agua en sus manos

-si esto no te despierta...entonces nada lo hará-

dicho esto hanabi dejo caer toda el agua encima de naruto el cual por fin despertaba

-¡KUSOOOOOO! ¡EL AGUA ESTA HELADA DATETBAYO!-

grito naruto mientras salía de la cama de un salto

-pues discúlpame pero sino jamás hubieras despertado-

se quejo hanabi

-sabes niña...empiezas a desagradarme dattebayo¬¬-

se quejo naruto mientras tomaba una toalla y se secaba después del baño que hanabi le dio

-y no me digas niña, por si no lo sabes tengo un nombre es H-A-N-A-B-I-

esta vez fue el turno de la hyuuga para regañar al uzumaki

-a todo esto...¿porque me despiertas tan temprano? son apenas las 6 de la mañana-

pregunto naruto mientras se cambiaba de ropa

-...¿acaso ya olvidaste lo que tienes que hacer hoy?-

respondió hanabi con sarcasmo

-déjame ver...mmm...algo tenia que ver con shikamaru y hinata...demo...no lo recuerdo-

decía el rubio tratando de recordar

-si que eres un grandísimo baka...¡HOY TENIAS ENTRENAMIENTO CON GAI!-

dijo hanabi recordándole por fin a naruto lo que tenia que hacer esta mañana

-¡KUSOOOO! ¡ES VERDAD! ¡LO HABIA OLVIDADO DATETBAYO!-

naruto se golpeo la frente con la palma mientras rápidamente tomaba la chamarra de hinata y salía corriendo a toda velocidad al comedor

-naruto...de verdad que eres ingenuo...aunque...eso es lo que me gusta de ti-

dicho esto hanabi se sonrojo levemente para después darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

-...un segundo...dije que eso es lo que me gusta de el?...no no puede ser...es no es posible que me guste naruto..¿o si?...dios esto es confuso...-

dicho esto hanabi también bajo a desayunar

-ohayo hinata-sama-

saludo neji

-¡OHAYO NEJI-NIISAN! ¡LO SIENTO NO PUEDO QUEDARME A DESAYUNAR HOY TENGO QUE ENTRENAR CON GEJIMA...EJEM...CON GAI-SENSEI Y LOS DEMAS ASI QUE TENGO QUE IRME DATTEBAYO!-

dijo naruto mientras tomaba un trago de leche directo del envase para después salir corriendo fuera de la mansión hyuuga dejando a un neji muy desconcertado para que unos segundos después hanabi bajara a desayunar

-ohayo neji-niisan-

saludo hanabi mientras tomaba una caja de cereal de la alacena

-me alegra que estés aquí hanabi-sama...tu y yo tenemos que hablar-

dijo neji con cierta seriedad

-¿de que tenemos que hablar neji-niisan?-

pregunto hanabi mientras servia el cereal en un plato

-pues...tiene mucho que ver con el extraño comportamiento de hinata-sama estos días-

dijo neji cosa que puso a hanabi bastante nerviosa

-ejem...etto...no...no se a que te refieres...yo la veo igual que siempre jeje-

hanabi reía nerviosamente mientras tomaba el envase de leche que naruto había dejado sobre la mesa

-no te hagas la tonta hanabi-sama se que tu debes de saber algo, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que estos días tu y hinata-sama han pasado bastante tiempo juntas-

neji se quedo mirando a hanabi poniéndola aun mas nerviosa

-etto...bueno...yo...-

hanabi comenzó a jugar con sus dedos..al parecer eso era de familia

-hanabi-sama dime que es lo que ocurre con hinata-sama...y quiero la verdad-

dijo neji mirando severamente a hanabi en espera de una respuesta

-yo...bueno...yo...lo que sucede es que...hinata-neesan...y naruto...ellos...-

hanabi se mostraba aun mas nerviosa mientras intentaba decirle a neji que su hermana y naruto habían cambiado de cuerpos

-hinata y naruto que?-

pregunto neji sin dejar de mirara a hanabi

-ellos...lo que pasa es que ellos...¡OH MIRA LA HORA! se me hace tarde para mi...emm...¡CITA! ¡SI ESO! ¡TENGO UNA CITA!-

mintió hanabi para intentar librarse de neji

-...¿a las 6 de la mañana?-

pregunto neji alzando una ceja lo que mostraba que no estaba muy convencido de las palabras de su prima

-si bueno...es que son tantas cosas las que queremos hacer que empezaremos desde temprano para tener tiempo de hacer todo jeje-

rio hanabi nerviosamente mientras una gota de sudor recorría la parte trasera de su nuca

-entiendo...bien hanabi no quiero que llegues tarde a tu..."cita" solo dime exactamente con quien es esa cita-

sonrió neji sabiendo que así hanabi se delataría sola

-bueno...pues...mi cita es con...(vamos hanabi piensa piensa piensa...di el nombre de un chico...vamos no es difícil solo di el nombre de alguno de tus ex-compañeros de la academia y todo saldrá bien) ¡CON KONOHAMARU!(¡KUSOOO! ¡KONOHAMARU NO BAKA! ¿¡PORQUE TENIAS QUE SER EL PRIMER CHICO EN EL QUE PENSE!?...ahora todos creerán que estamos saliendo...dios ¿porque el porque porque porque? TTTT)-

mintió hanabi mientras se reprochaba ella misma el haber dicho el nombre de konohmaru

-asi que...al fin te decidiste a ser su novia-

sonrió neji pues a pesar de que sabia que todo eso era mentira le parecía divertido ver a hanabi en esa situación

-¡NO SOY SU NOVIA!...es decir...yo...¡SOLO ACEPTE SALIR CON EL PARA QUE ME DEJARA EN PAZ! solo eso-

dijo la hyuuga mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente

-entiendo, buena suerte en tu cita hanabi-sama ya hablaremos de lo que sucede con hinata-sama cuando regreses...no creas que lo he olvidado-

dicho esto neji se levanto y se encamino hacia la puerta para reunirse con su nuevo equipo

-...se que me arrepentiré de esto...pero...tiene que ser convincente-

suspiro hanabi resignada mientras tomaba el teléfono

-...konohamaru...soy yo hanabi...alégrate...saldré contigo hoy...¬¬-

dijo hanabi mientras que en toda konoha se escucho un grito triunfante de parte de konohamaru.

mientras tanto en la zona numero 7 de entrenamiento...

-mendokuse...naruto ya lleva 20 minutos de retraso ¿donde demonios se metio?-

se preguntaba el nara mientras observaba las nubes

-tal...tal...talvez tuvo algún contratiempo en el camino-

dijo hinata preocupada tanto por su cuerpo como por el chico que ahora lo habitaba

-tiene suerte de que gai-sensei también este retrasado...pero si no llega en 5 minutos mas juro que lo...-

shikamaru no termino su frase ya que naruto lo interrumpió

-¡GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI DATTEBAYO! ¡LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO ESQUE SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO COMPLETAMENTE EN ENTRENAMIENTO DATTEBAYO!-

se disculpo naruto mientras tomaba aire debido al cansancio que le produjo correr desde la mansión hyuuga

-si, si entiendo...no te preocupes supuse que algo asi sucedió, al menos ya estas aquí. Solo falta esperar a que gai-sensei aparez...-

dijo shikamaru con la mirada fija en las nubes pero justo antes de que el nara acabara su frase una silueta sale de la copa de un árbol propinando una fuerte patada al rostro del nara

-¡DYNAMIC ENTRY!-

grito gai después de sacar volando a shikamaru debido a su patada la cual hizo que el joven manipulador de sombras se estrellara de lleno contra uno de los troncos en los que naruto había sido atado

-¡SHIKAMARU!-

-¡SHIKAMARU-KUN!-

gritaron naruto y hinata al ver como su nuevo compañero se estrellaba en el tronco

-¡SALUDOS MUCHACHOS! ¡COMO YA OYERON DESDE HOY YO SERE SU SENSEI! ¡LA HONORABLE BESTIA VERDE DE KONOHA!...¡MAITO GAI!-

saludo gai efusivamente con su pose de "nice guy"

-si bueno...todo eso esta muy bien pero...¿¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE DEMONIOS APARCE PATEANDOME EN EL ROSTRO!?-

grito shikamaru exigiendo una respuesta de parte de gai el cual solo señalo a su grupo

-¡UN VERADDERO NINJA JAMAS BAJA LA GUARDIA SHIKAMARU!-

grito gai

-...sabia que hoy debí haberme quedado en cama-

suspiro el nara mientras se ponía lentamente de pie

-¡LOS HE ESTADO OSBERVANDO DESDE HACE HORAS OCULTO EN AQUEL ARBOL! ¡Y DEJENME DECIRLES QUE ME ENCUENTRO MUY DECEPCIONADO! ¡HINATA! ¡DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO PERMITO QUE MIS ALUMNOS LLEGUEN TARDE! ¡NARUTO! ¡SI EN VERDAD QUIERES SER HOKAGE DEMUESTRALO Y PON EL EJEMPLO A TUS COMPAÑEROS! ¡Y SHIKAMARU! DEBES APRENDER A NUNCA BAJAR LA GUARDIA!-

regaño gai mientras señalaba a los 3 shinobis a los cuales solo les apareció una enorme gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza

-bueno eso ya no importa, son jóvenes y solo por eso y por ser nuestro primer día les pasare por alto estos errores ¡PERO APARTIR DE MAÑANA ESPERO UN MEJOR DESEMPEÑO DE SU PARTE! ¡QUIERO QUE ME DEMUESTREN EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!-

una vez mas gai realizo su pose de "nice-guy"

-si...en efecto hoy no debí salir de la cama-

suspiro shikamaru sintiéndose avergonzado de su nuevo sensei

-bien muchachos a pesar de que hoy es nuestro primer día de entrenamiento no por eso será mas fácil así que para empezar...¡DAREMOS 100 VUELTAS A KONOHA! ¡DEMOSTREMOS EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD MIENTRAS CORREMOS HACIA LA PUESTA DE SOL!-

dijo gai mientras señalaba el horizonte y de la nada aparecía una puesta de sol en la playa y una ola aparecía detrás de el por lo que una vez mas una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de los 3 chicos

-¡EN MARCHA MIS PRECIADOS ESTUDIANTES! ¡DEMOSTREMOS LO QUE LA JUVENTUD PUEDE HACER!-

dicho esto gai comenzó a correr mientras que hinata naruto y shikamaru solo lo miraban con pena

-...estos van a ser los 3 meses más largos de toda mi vida-

dijo shikamaru mientras veía corre a gai

-bue...bueno...ad...admito que gai-sensei es un poco..."extravagante"...demo...se...se que será un buen sensei...-

dijo hinata tímidamente aunque también miraba a gai sintiendo pena ajena

-hinata tiene razón, gejimayu-sensei será un buen sensei, es decir solo mira a neji y a lee se ve que ha hecho un muy buen trabajo además se ve que el es muy fuerte dattebayo-

dijo naruto recobrando los ánimos

-no niego que sea fuerte...demo...dudo un poco de su inteligencia...es decir ¿quien en sus 5 sentidos saldría a la calle vestido así?-

dijo shikamaru señalando la espalda de gai...mas específicamente su trasero mostrando como ese traje verde se le pegaba completamente...y para colmo al parecer no usaba ropa interior debajo de el

-bue...bueno...no...no puede ser tan malo...o...o si?-

dijo hinata mientras sonreía nerviosamente mirando a sus nuevos compañeros

-solo se que...esto va a ser en verdad problemático-

suspiro shikamaru aun mirando las nubes

-hinata tiene razón shikamaru, no puede ser tan malo además es una excelente oportunidad para aprender nuevas técnicas dattebayo...talvez nos enseñe el omote renge o incluso el ura renge-

dijo naruto con estrellitas en los ojos

-si tu lo dices...-

dijo shikamaru asustado por el excesivo entusiasmo de naruto

-¡NO LOS VEO CORRER!-

grito gai quien ya había dado la primera vuelta

-¡ESPEREME GEJIMAYU-SENSEI! ¡ENSEÑEME EL URA RENGE DATTEBAYO!-

dijo naruto mientras salía corriendo detrás de gai

-¡NARUTO-KUN ESPERA!-

esta vez fue el turno de hinata para empezar a correr

-...mendokuse ¿porque me meto en situaciones tan problemáticas?-

dijo shikamaru dando un ultimo vistazo a las nubes antes de empezar a correr.

por otra parte con ino, sai neji y kakashi

-kakashi-sensei ya ha tardado demasiado... ¿ves algo neji?-

dijo ino aburrida de tanto esperar

-nada...al parecer ni siquiera esta cerca de la zona-

resondio neji con el byakugan activado

-no se preocupen es normal que kakashi-sensei llegue tarde, aproximadamente tardar como 1 hora mas en llegar-

dijo sai mientras dibujaba tranquilamente debajo de un árbol

-...¿que clase de jounin cita a sus subordinados a una hora y llega 2 horas después?...¿en verdad será un buen sensei?-

se pregunto ino dudando un poco de kakashi

-debe de serlo, si no lo fuera gai-sensei no hablaría de el todo el tiempo-

respondió neji desactivando el byakugan

-aun así me gustaría saber porque tarda tanto-

dijo ino sentándose debajo de otro árbol

-creanme a mí también me encantaría saber porque kakashi-sensei tarda tanto, desde que me convertí en miembro del equipo 7 me lo he preguntado pero al parecer ni siquiera naruto y sakura saben la razón de sus retrasos, siempre esta inventando excusas cuando llega tarde-

agrego sai sin dejar de dibujar

-¿que tanto dibujas sai-kun?-

dijo ino mientras se acercaba a sai mirando el cuaderno con curiosidad

-no es la gran cosa, solo son algunos arboles, algunos animales...tu...cosas asi-

respondio sai sonriendole a ino

-sa...sai-kun...yo-

ino se sonrojo al enterarse de que estaba siendo dibujada por sai

-si no te gusta puedo borrarlo-

dijo sai mientras que ino continuaba mirando el dibujo

-no...no es eso sai...es solo que...en verdad lo haces muy bien, ese dibujo es precioso-

dijo ino quien continuaba sonrojada

-bueno...se que no existe papel y lápiz en este mundo que sea capaz de captar lo infinito de tu belleza pero al menos lo intento-

sonrió sai una vez mas

-sai-kun...-

el rostro de ino adquirió un color rojo aun mas intenso ante este comentario

-ohayo-

saludo kakashi apareciendo sobre la rama de un árbol

-llega tarde kakashi-sensei...-

dijo neji seriamente

-gomen gomen, lamento el retraso pero me perdí en el camino de la vida y después tuve que ayudar a una dulce ancianita a reparar su auto-

dijo kakashi inventando una vez mas una de sus excusas...una bastante tonta debo añadir pues en naruto no existen los autos

-¡ESA ES LA MENTIRA MAS GRANDE QUE HE OIDO EN MI VIDA! ¿¡EN VERDAD QUIERE QUE NOS TRAGUEMOS SEMEJANTE TONTERIA!?-

se quejo ino bastante molesta apunto de lanzarse contra kakashi pero por fortuna sai la detuvo

-calma ino calma, se que no fue intención de kakashi-sensei el llegar tarde así que relájate un poco, no estaría bien que gastes tus energias antes del entrenamiento-

sonrió sai mientras sujetaba a ino

-¡SUELTAME SAI-KUN SUELTAME LE JURO QUE VOY A DARLE UNA GOLPIZA PARA QUE NO VUELVA A LLEGAR TARDE EN SU VIDA!-

forcejeaba ino tratando de zafarse del agarre de sai

-vamos ino calma, kakashi-sensei ya se disculpo...además odiaría que un rostro tan bello como el tuyo se arruinara con esa expresión de ira-

dijo sai lo que ocasiono que ino se tranquilizara y se sonrojara intensamente mientras sonreía para si

-¿podemos empezar ya el entrenamiento kakashi-sensei? ya llevamos un retraso-

dijo neji con su seriedad habitual

-hai hai, bueno empezaremos con algo sencillo para probar sus habilidades de trabajo en equipo-

dijo kakashi mientras sacaba 2 cascabeles

-quiero que ustedes 3 intenten quitarme los cascabeles...el que no logre quitarme uno se quedara sin comida esta tarde-

explico kakashi la prueba que le había impuesto al equipo 7 casi 3 años atrás

-demo...ahí solo hay 2 cascabeles-

dijo ino

-lo que significa que uno de nosotros no comerá nada...aunque los 3 trabajemos en equipo...interesante-

sonrió neji para si

-buena suerte a ambos, en especial a ti ino-

sonrió sai haciendo sonrojar a ino por enecima vez

-bien...la prueba empieza ¡AHORA!-

señalo kakashi por lo que los 3 chuunin se lanzaron contra el.

mientras con el equipo de kurenai

-¡SHANAROOOOO! ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO! ¿¡PORQUE YO TENGO QUE ESTAR CON LEE-SAN Y CON KIBA MIENTARS INO-CERDA SE DIVIERTE CON SAI-KUN!? ¡NO ES QUE ESTE CELOSA DE ELLA NI NADA!...pero...¿¡ENTONCES PORQUE DEMONIOS ME MOLESTA TANTO VERLOS JUNTOS!? ¿¡ACASO SHINO TENIA RAZON Y ME GUSTA SAI!? ¡SHANAROOOOO! ¡NO DEJARE QUE TE QUEDES CON SAI-KUN INO-CERDA!

pensaba sakura mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza con un aura de fuego a su alrededor

-...oye lee ¿me puedes explicar que rayos le pasa a sakura?-

pregunto kiba

-no tengo idea...jamás la había visto así-

dijo lee quien junto con kiba estaban a una distancia bastante considerable de sakura

-...pues...no es por nada pero me empieza a asustar-

dijo kiba mirando con cierto temor a la haruno

-hai...a mí también-

dijo lee también mirando a sakura con temor

-¿¡Y USTEDES QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN MIRANDO!?-

sakura volteo su vista hacia kiba y lee mirándolos como si estuviera poseída mientras golpeaba el tronco de un árbol cercano haciendo que este saliera volando varios metros debido a esa enorme fuerza que obtuvo al entrenar con tsunade

-¡NADA NADA!U-

dijeron kiba y lee al unísono pues lo menos que querain era recibir un golpe de parte de sakura y su enorme fuerza

-...quien haya dicho que perro que ladra no muerde...es un completo idiota-

dijo akamaru también intimidado por sakura

-parece que hoy tienes mucha energía sakura-

dijo kurenai la cual acababa de llegar a la zona de entrenamiento

-¿¡Y A USTED QUE DMEONIOS LE IMPORTA!?-

grito sakura furiosa para 5 segundos después reaccionar dándose cuenta de a quien le había gritado

-¡KU...KURENAI-SENSEI! yo...yo...no era mi intención gritarle...es decir...yo...bueno...jeje-

dijo sakura mientras reía nerviosamente

-...hablaremos de esto después sakura, por ahora será mejor que empecemos con su entrenamiento-

dijo kurenai quien al parecer sabia lo que le pasaba a sakura

-¿¡QUE CLASE DE ENTRENAMIENTO ES EL QUE NOS DARA KURENAI-SENSEI!? ¡ESTOY ANSIOSO POR RECIBIR EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE UNA JOUNIN COMO USTED! ¡NO LA DEFRAUDARE! ¡LE DEMOSTRARE EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD! ¡OOOOSUUUU!-

dijo lee levantando un puño cerca de su cara mientras le aparecía fuego en los ojos

-¿¡QUIERES DEJAR DE HABLAR DE LA JUVENTUD!? ¡ME TIENES HARTO! ¡JUVENTUD AQUI JUVENTUD ACA! ¡GAI-SENSEI ESTO GAI-SENSIE LO OTRO! ¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!-

se quejo kiba quien al parecer no estaba muy conforme al tener a lee como compañero de equipo

-¡CALLATE KIBA ESTOY TRATANDO DE PENSAR! ¿¡COMO QUIEERS QUE DESPEJE MI MENTE SI TU ESTAS HACIENDO ESCANDALO!? ¡ERES AUN MAS MOLESTO QUE NARUTO!-

grito sakura quien ya tenia una jaqueca producida por tantos gritos

-¡PORFAVOR CALLENSE! ¡ME ESTAN DANDO DOLOR DE CABEZA! ¿¡QUE NO SABEN QUE LOS PERROS TENEMOS UN OIDO MAS SENSIBLE QUE EL DE LOS HUMANOS!?

esta vez fue el turno de akamaru para quejarse

-...esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí-

suspiro kurenai mientras se sujetaba la frente con sus dedos pues a ella también le estaba dando dolor de cabeza por todos esos gritos

por ultimo con el equipo de asuma...había pasado ya mas de media hora y nadie ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE decía una palabra, el único sonido que había en aquella zona era el de las frituras de chouji ya que todos estaban por su lado, chouji comia bolsa tras bolsa de papas, shino estaba observando algunos insectos, tenten estaba afilando sus armas mientras que asuma solo fumaba un cigarrillo mientras miraba su nuevo equipo hasta que se decidió a hablar

-...ustedes 3 no hablan mucho-

dijo asuma tratando de hacer conversación

-no me gusta hablar mas de lo necesario-

respondió shino fríamente

-chomp...no hablo...chomp...comiendo...chomp-

dijo chouji con la boca llena de frituras

-¿que esperaba asuma-sensei? nosotros 3 no nos conocemos para nada...seria tonto esperar que nos tratáramos como buenos amigos-

dijo tenten mientras afilaba un shuriken

-...creo que tienes razon...estos 3 meses van a ser bastante difíciles-

suspiro asuma dejando salir humo de su cigarrillo pues ninguno de sus nuevos alumnos parecía llevarse bien.

así pues mientras todos los nuevos equipos entrenaban cada quien a su manera tsunade por su parte se encontraba en el despacho buscando por su cuenta una solución para el problema de naruto y hinata pues ya no confiaba para nada en jiraiya

-ese viejo pervertido...dijo que iría a buscar algún jutsu que pudiera revertir la condición de naruto y hinata y lo único que hace es ir a embriagarse ¿quien se cree que es?-

murmuraba tsunde mientras revisaba pergamino tras pergamino

-y para colmo tenemos el hecho de un posible ataque de akatsuki ¿que se supone que harán naruto y hinata si se topan con akastuki estando en esos cuerpos?...jiraiya mas te vale que cuando regreses me tengas una solución a esto o juro que te mato-

tsunade continuaba revisando pergaminos con técnicas referentes a la mente y el cuerpo mientras daba uno que otro trago a su botella de sake

-tsu...tsunade-sama-

shizune interrumpio a la hokage

-¿que sucede shizune?-

pregunto la godaime bastante malhumorada

-bueno..he recibido mas noticias de jiraiya-

respondió shizune

-¿y ahora que? ¿me mando alguna otra cuenta?-

pregunto la godaime molesta por las mañas del sannin

-bueno...si también...pero al fin consiguió información acerca del problema de naruto y hinata-

respondió shizune entrando lentamente al despacho

-ya era hora ¿que clase de información consiguió? ¿acaso ya sabe revertir ese jutsu?-

pregunto tsunade ilusionada

-no precisamente...-

respondio shizune con una expresión que denotaba que se trataban de malas noticias

-¿entonces que demonios sucede?-

pregunto tsunade

-me temo que son malas noticias...vera, debido a que quien ejecuto la técnica fue un jinchuruki...a pesar de que el alma de naruto entro al cuerpo de hinata el alma del zorro de 9 colas permanece sellada en el cuerpo de naruto-

explico shizune

-¿que quieres decir con esto?...significa que?...-

pregunto tsunade

-en efecto tsunade-sama...es posible que hinata llegue a tener un encuentro con kyuubi ya que ambos están en el mismo cuerpo-

explico shizune

-...ok...esto si es malo, no puedo imaginar la reacción de hinata cuando se entere de que naruto tiene al kyuubi en su interior...además dudo que ella sea capaz de controlar su chakra-

el rostro de tsunade cambio de una expresión de molestia a una de preocupación

-no solo eso...ya que...es posible que el kyuubi se libere-

explico shizune

-...kusooo ¿porque tienen que pasar estas cosas? ¿que se supone que debemos hacer al respecto?-

pregunto tsunade

-bueno según palabras de jiraiya mientras hinata no se altere emocionalmente el chakra de kyuubi no tiene porque manifestarse-

explico shizune

-bien...en ese caso no debe de haber ningún problema, hinata no es del tipo de persona que se altera emocionalmente-

tsunade se relajo un poco tras decir esto

-aun así el kyuubi es muy astuto...no desperdiciara una oportunidad de engañar a hinata y liberarse del sello-

explico shizune

-lo se...dios espero que todo salga bien-

tsunade se sujeto la frente con los dedos mientras tomaba un enorme trago de su botella de sake.

mientras tanto en la zona de entrenamiento 7

-¡EXELENTE MUCHACHOS! ¡ESE ES EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!-

felicito gai a su equipo con su famosa pose de nice guy

-juro que si hago una sola flexión mas me muero-

se quejo shikamaru el cual estaba tirado en el piso al igual que hinata y naruto

-ja...jama...jamás creí que el entrenamiento de gai sensei fuese tan duro-

dijo hinata respirando con dificultad

-lo se...apenas puedo mover mis piernas...bueno tus piernas...nuestras piernas ¡kusooo! esto es muy confuso dattebayo

los 3 shinobis continuaron tirados en el piso descansando después de aquella agotadora sesión de entrenamiento mientras gai continuaba hablando de lo maravilloso que es el poder de la juventud

-¡ME ENORGULLECEN MUCHAHCOS! ¡SI CONTINUAN ASI ALGUN DIA LLEGARNA A SER COMO LEE Y COMO YO!-

dijo gai con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que a naruto, hinata y shikamaru lo miraban con pena

-acérquense chicos quiero darles un regalo-

gai llevo su mano hacia su porta kunai sacando de este 3 trajes color verdes MUY ajustados

-¿que demonios es eso?-

pregunto shikamaru mirando extrañado aquellos trajes

-son trajes especiales para entrenar, lee se hizo fuerte con esto permiten una excelente movilidad ¡ES COMO SI NO LLEVARAN NADA PUESTO!-

dijo gai "modelando" el traje cosa que hizo que a naruto, hinata y shikamaru les apareciera una ENORME gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza

-acepten estos trajes muchachos ¡ENORGULLESCANME DEMOSTRANDO EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!-

dijo gai con su pose de nice guy mientras les entregaba los trajes a naruto hinata y shikamaru los cuales solo miraron con una gota aun mas grande de sudor aquellos trajes para depsues imaginarse a los 3 usando ese atuendo haciendo la pose de nice guy al aldo de gai y lee con todo y la sonrisa colgate y la ola rompiendo en la costa detars de ellos por lo que un GRAN escalofrio recorrio su cuerps haciendo que los 3 regresaran a la realidad

-...gai-sensei esta loco si cree que voy a ponerme esto es decir...con esto puesto no dejas nada a la imaginación además...parece ser que gai-sensei no usa ropa interior debajo del suyo...ni siquiera temari podría obligarme a usar algo así, dios ahora entiendo a que se refería tsunade cuando dijo que gai-sensei era el único lo suficientemente idiota como para no darse cuenta de la situación de naruto y hinata...mendokuse no se si pueda soporta 3 meses con el-

penso shikamaru para después soltar un gran suspiro shikamaru mientas tomaba el traje fingiendo estar agradecido

-es...este...este traje es muy ajustado...es decir...el simple hecho de ver a gai-sensei usándolo mas comprueba que no deja nada a la imaginación...además de que me parece que el no usa...ro...ro...ropa interior...y si yo me pongo esto...eso significa que...mis...mis...mis pechos se notarían...no...no puedo usar algo como esto me es muy difícil esconder el tamaño de mis pechos y si...si...si naruto-kun me ve vestida asi...ay dios...aunque...bue...bueno ahora tengo el cuerpo de naruto-kun...pero aun asi...dejaría ver todo...lo que significa que...a...ay dios-

pensó hinat mientras recibía el traje completamente sonrojada casi al punto de desmayarse

-...creo que ya entendí porque ero-sennin no me dejo ponerme el traje que gai-sensei me regalo hace 3 años...es decir...si el es muy fuerte y todo pero...su sentido de la moda...deja mucho que desear además...creo que no esta usando ropa interior...¿o si?...esperen tal vez si uso el byakugan de hinata pueda comprobarlo...espera...un segundo...no...eso no es buena idea hay algunas cosas que la humanidad no esta lista para ver y gai-sensie desnudo encabeza la lista dattebayo...además si me pongo esto en el cuerpo de hinata...ay dios...significa que ella...-

pensaba naruto quien aceptaba el traje mientras un poco de sangre salía de su nariz

-¡ME ENORGULLESEN MUCHACHOS! ¡CON ESTO TERMINAMOS EN ENTRENAMIENTO DEL DIA DE HOY LOS VERE MAÑANA A LA MISMA HORA! ¡TENDREMOS UN ENTRENAMIENTO AUN MAS DURO! ¡DEMOSTRAREMOS EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!-

gai salio corriendo gritando como un loco mientras hacia su rutina de 500 vueltas diarias a konoha...cosa que hizo que naruto hinata y shikamaru sintieran aun mas pena de tener a gai como su sensei por lo que después de que gai se alejo bastante de ellos los 3 se quedaron viendo los trajes que acababan de recibir para después verse el uno al otro

-...levante la mano quien crea que deberíamos tirar esto a la basura-

ante estas palabras de shikamaru naruto y hinata no lo pensaron 2 veces y tiraron aquellos trajes a la basura junto con el del nara

-mendokuse...estoy agotado lo único que quiero hacer ahora es acostarme a ver las nubes...jamás creí que el entrenamiento de gai fuese tan duro-

dijo shikamaru el cual al igual que naruto y hinata estaba casi agotado dejándose caer de espaldas en el césped

-tienes razón...con solo una sesión de entrenamiento con el siento como si hubiera entrenado por meses-

naruto también se dejo caer una vez mas al suelo debido al agotamiento

-no...no...no se como neji-niisan y lee-kun soportan esto cada día-

hinata por su parte se sento en el suelo para instantes después dejarse caer de espaldas en el césped junto a naruto y shikamaru

-me pregunto...¿como les habrá ido a los demás con esto de los nuevos equipos?-

se pregunto naruto mientras contemplaba las nubes al alado de hinata y shikamaru

mientras tanto con el equipo de kakashi

-tendrán que hacerlo mejor que eso-

dijo kakahsi mientras lanzaba a neji con un golpe haciendo que se estrellara en contra de un árbol

-quedan solo 5 minutos muchachos...así que si desean comer algo tendrán que demostrarme que se lo merecen-

explico kakahsi el cual aun sujetaba los cascabeles

-esto es mas difícil de lo que creí-

neji se levanto con dificultad mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca

-no importa cuantas veces lo ataquemos el nos derrota con facilidad-

ino por su parte también se puso de pie aunque esto el costo bastante

-creo que se cual es nuestro fallo-

dijo sai con aquella sonrisa que siempre muestra en su rostro

-¿y cual es?-

pregunto neji

-lo único que hemos hecho es atacarlo individualmente ninguno de nosotros ha trabajado en equipo-

explico el anbu

-pero da igual que trabajemos en equipo uno de nosotros se tendrá que sacrificar y quedarse sin comida-

explico ino

-lo se...pero si no trabajamos en equipo no pasaremos esta simple prueba-

sonrió sai una vez mas

-¿y cuales tu brillante plan? debemos decidir quien de nosotros se sacrificara-

explico neji

-yo lo haré-

sonrio sai

-pero sai...no has comido nada en días...lo ultimo que comiste fue ese plato de ramen en ichiraku-

dijo ino preocupada por sai

-no te preocupes estaré bien-

sonrio sai auque después de esto se tambaleo un poco apunto de care al piso de no ser porque neji lo atrapo

-no no lo estas sai, necesitas comer algo así que yo me sacrificare-

dijo ino dispuesta a sacrificarse por sai

-pero...¿estarás bien?-

pregunto sai poniéndose de pie con ayuda de neji

-lo estaré, después de todo estoy a dieta-

sonrió la rubia

-bien...ya decidimos que ino sera quien se sacrifique pero ¿cual es el plan? quedan solo 4 minutos-

dijo neji mirando al reloj

-este es el plan...acérquense-

dijo sai mientras ino y neji se acercaban a el para oir su plan, después de aproximadamente un minuto los 3 miraron a kakashi para comenzar el ataque

-¿listos?-

pregunto sai

-listos-

respondieron neji e ino

-¡EN MARCHA!-

dicho esto los 3 corrieron hacia kakashi dispuestos a conseguir esos cascabeles

-...veo que al fin estan trabajando en equipo...pero ¿que planean?-

kakashi rápidamente se preparo para recibir a los chuunin

-¡AHORA NEJI!-

dijo sai mientras que neji comenzó a atacar a kakashi con su jyuuken

-es rápido...incluso ami me cuesta seguirle el ritmo...un solo golpe de estos y estaré acabado-

dijo kakashi quien apenas podía contraatacar los golpes de neji aun con el sharingan

-espero que tu plan funcione sai-

pensó neji quien aumentaba la velocidad de los golpes

-bien...ahora e smi turno-

pensó sai mientras que aprovechaba la distracción que le proporciono neji y se disponía a dibujar algunas cosas en su cuaderno

-...¿quee s lo que planea hacer sai?...rayos no puedo ver bien lo que dibuja debido a neji-

kakashi intento usar su sharingan para observar los dibujos de sai pero neji no se lo permitía debido a los ataques

-¡listo! ahora espero que esto funcione-

una vez que sai termino de dibujar esto lanzo sus creaciones en contra de kakashi las cuales eran varias criaturas diferentes, entre ellas pájaros, leones, lobos, murciélagos etc.

-rayos son demasiados...tengo que hacer algo y rápido-

pensó kakashi el cual logro encontrar un hueco en los ataques de neji y lanzar a este en contra de un arbol con una patada

-uno menos...ahora debo encargarme de los dibujos de sai-

dicho esto kakashi comenzó a atacar a cada uno de los dibujos eliminándolos uno por uno

-ese fue el ultimo-

dijo kakashi después de acabar con el ultimo dibujo

-error sensei-

dijo sai mientras que de la tierra salio una enorme serpiente hecha de tinta enrollándose en el cuerpo de kakashi evitando que este pudiese moverse

-¿¡nani!?-

kakashi se sorprendió al sentir el cuerpo de la serpiente enrollada en el suyo

-¡AHORA INO!-dijo neji el se ponía de pie con dificultad después de impactarse contra el árbol

-¡NINPOU: SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU!-

grito ino para instantáneamente transferir su espíritu al cuerpo de kakashi por lo que el cuerpo de ino cayo al piso como si de un cadáver se tratara peor por suerte sai lo atrapo antes de que se hiciese algún daño mientras miraba a kakashi esperando que el cuerpo del jounin mostrara alguna respuesta

-...¿y bien?...¿funciono?-

pregunto neji mientras se paraba a un lado de sai mirando a kakashi en espera de una respuesta

-tu plan fue todo un exito sai-kun-

dijo ino desde el cuerpo de kakashi

-excelente, ahora danos los cascabeles ino, no sabemos cuanto tiempo puedas estar dentro del cuerpo de kakashi-

dijo sai mientras aun sujetaba el cuerpo de ino en sus brazos

-entendido-

ino lanzo un cascabel a cada uno de sus compañeros

-lo hemos logrado, puedes volver ya a tu cuerpo ino-

sonrio neji sujetando el cascabel

-esperen chicos...-

dijo ino

-¿que sucede?-

pregunto sai

-es solo que...¿no les da curiosidad ver la cara de kakashi-sensei?-

pregunto la rubia aun en el cuerpo del jounin

-...bueno...si un poco-

respondió sai

-...he de admitir que a mi también me da curiosidad-

respondio neji

-es que..estaba pensando...¿que dicen si le quito la mascara mientras aun estoy en su cuerpo?-

pregunto ino

-...pues...si...es decir...creo que merecemos ver su cara después de todo lo que pasamos ¿que dices tu neji?-

sai volteo su mirada hacia el prodigio hyuuga

-solo hazlo ya-

dijo neji intentando ocultar su curiosidad

-bien...aquí voy-

dicho esto ino lentamente llevo sus manos...buenos las manos de kakashi hacia su mascara sujetando el borde de esta

-aquí vamos...cuando cuente 3...me quitare la mascara-

dijo ino por lo que sai y neji tragaron saliva mientras miraban nerviosos el cuerpo de kakashi

-1...2...-

justo antes de que ino contara 3 esta empezó a sujetarse la cabeza cayendo al piso de rodillas

-¡INO! ¿¡ESTAS BIEN!?-

sai se acerco a la rubia preocupado

-ha...hai...es solo que...no puedo permanecer mas en el cuerpo de kakahsi...tengo que salir...su mente empieza a recuperar el control-

dijo ino mientras intentaba mantenerse en el cuerpo de kakashi

-sera mejor que regreses a tu cuerpo, ya completamos la prueba después de todo(¡KUSOOOO! ¡Y JUSTO CUANDO ESTABA APUNTO DE VER LA CARA DE KAKASHI-SENSE!)-

dijo neji un tanto preocupado por su compañera

-ha...hai...¡KAI!-

ino cancelo la técnica por lo que esta regresó a su cuerpo por lo que kakashi se levanto un poco confuso mientras se sujetaba la cabeza

-¿estas bien ino?-

pregunto sai quien sujetaba el cuerpo de ino en sus brazos viendo como esta abría los ojos

-ha...hai...estoy...estoy bien-

ino se quedo mirando los ojos de sai unos instantes

-me alegra oir eso-

sai le sonrió a ino ocasionando que esta se sonrojara bastante

-vaya...me han sorprendido chicos en verdad su trabajo en equipo fue excepcional para ser la primera vez que trabajan juntos se han ganado un almuerzo en ichiraku, todo corre por mi cuenta-

sonrió kakashi mientras se sujetaba la cabeza

-supongo que...yo los veré después chicos-

sonrió ino mientras se levantaba y se disponía a retirarse

-¿a donde vas ino?-

pregunto kakashi mirando extrañado a la kunouchi

-bueno...usted dijo que el que no consiguiera un cascabel no comería y pues...yo fui quien le entrego los 2 cascabeles a sai y neji así que supongo que no estoy incluida en el almuerzo gratis así que regresare a casa-

sonrió ino un tanto decepcionada pero feliz de haber ayudado a sus compañeros...en especial a sai

-ah eso bueno es un poco largo de explicar pero el ejercicio de los cascabeles logro justo lo que tenia que lograr, probar su trabajo en equipo el cual fue bastante bueno asi que los llevare a los 3 a comer algo a ichiraku mientras les explico acerca de esta prueba, siganme-

sonrio kakashi de bajo de su mascara

-arigatou kakahsi-sensei-

respondieron lso 3 mientras seguían a quien seria su nuevo sensei por los siguientes 3 meses.

mientras tanto con el equipo de kurenai...

-¡SI! ¡LO LOGRAMOS! ¡PASAMOS LA PRUEBA! ¡DEMOSTRAMOS EL PDOER DE LA JUVENTUD!-

grito lee tan animado como siempre

-¡CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡ME TIENES HARTO CON TUS SERMOENS CARECA D ELA JUVENTDU! ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-

grito kiba el cual estaba harto de oir a lee hablando sobre la juventud

-¡KIBA TU TAMBIEN CALLATE ESTOY TRATANDO DE PENSAR!(INNER: SAKURA: ¡SHANAROOOOO! ¿¡COMO PUEDO ACLARAR QUE DEMONIOS SIENTO PRO SAI SI USTEDES 2 HACEN TANTO ESCANDALO!?)-

grito sakura quein ya estaba exhasperada por tantos gritos de parte de kiba y de lee por lo que la discusion no se hizo esperar por lo que solo se oian un monton de gritos por parte de lso 3 chuunin mientras kurenai y akamaru les miraban con una enorme gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza

-dios...voy a necesitar muchas de estas-

suspiro kurenai mientras sacaba 2 aspirinas y las tomaba con un poco de agua

-esos 3 parecen no llevarse bien...la chica neurotica de cabello rosa actua muy extraña, se enfada por todo, el chico de las cejas encrespadas se la pasa gritando acerca de lo maravillosa que es la juventud y gai sensei cosa que desespera a kiba el cual le grita a lee que se calle de una vez por lo que sakura le grita a kiba y el ciclo se repite...-

explico el can mientras estaba acostado en el pasto mirando a los 3 shinobis discutir a gritos

-no se en que estaba pensando tsunade-sama al dejarme a ellos 3 como nuemos alumnos...pareciera que los equipos los eligió al azar o algo asi-

kurenai aun después de haberse tomado las aspirinas se sujetaba la frente con 2 dedos intentando masajear su cabeza debido a sus intensas jaquecas producto de los gritos de sus 3 alumnos.

finalmente con el equipo de asuma...después de 3 hoars de "entrenamiento" ninguno de los presentes hizo absolutamente nada...chouji solo seguia comiendo patadas dejando una enorme cantidad de bolsas debajo de el, shino capturo algunos insectos para llevarlos a casa mientars que tenten le saco filo a TODAS sus armas para que finalmente asuma fumara su ultimo cigarrillo rompiendo ese incomodo silencio que hubo por mas de 3 horas y media

-bien...creo que ha sido suficiente pro hoy pueden regresar a casa-

anuncio asuma por lo que los 3 chuunin dieron gracias a dios peus ese lugar era en verdad aburido aunque shino no estaba muy conforme

-demo...sensei se supondria que usted nos entrenaria y mostraría algunas tecnicas nuevas pero lo unico que hicimos fue estar ahi sentados 3 horas y media-

dijo shino con su seriedad habitual

-ya lo se shino...pero deverdad no sabia que decirles...no se en que estaba pensando tsunade al formar un equipo con ustedes 3...esto fue un desastre nadie dijo nada...espero que mañana almenos se dignen a decirse un hola-

dijo asuma el cual se levanto del tronco del arbol en el que estaba parado mientars se retiraba a comprar ams cigarrillos

-hasta mañana...y espero almenos alguien diga mas de 2 palabras-

se despidio asuma

-sayonara sensei-

de despidieron los 3 al unisono para después quedarse mirando el uno al otro

-...y...¿que haran ahora?-

dijo tenten después de 5 minutos de un incomodo silencio

-llevare estos insectos a casa talvez sean de utilidad para algunas inevstigaciones o simplemente para mi coleccion-

dijo shino tan frio como siempre

-yo ire al buffet de todo lo que pueda comer en la barbacoa coreana-

dijo chouji quien ya no tenia bolsas de frituras por lo que después de eso hubo un silencio de 10 minutos mas

-...estos 3 meses van a ser deverdad dificiles-

suspiro tenten para dar paso a otros 15 minutos en silencio.

OMAKE:

konohamaru y hanabi se encontraban paseando por las calles de konoha con rumbo a la mancion hyuuga despues de su "cita" y cabe mencionar que konohamaru estaba mas feliz que nunca

-sabia que al final no podrias resistirte a mí hanabi-chan, se que lo negabas pero tu estas enamorada de mi-

sonreia konohamaru mientras caminaba al lado de la hyuuga menor la cual hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpearle

-calmate hanabi...calmate...no lo golpees...ten un poco de autocontrol...no lo golpees...-

se repetia hanabi una y otravez en su mente mientras caminaba con los puños cerrados apretando los dientes hasta que finalmente los 2 llegaron a la mancion hyuuga

-bueno, ya hemos llegado ¿que dices si tenemos otra cita mañana?-

pregunto konohamaru sonriendole seductoramente a la hyuuga menor

-no lo creo konohamaru...-

dijo hanabi quien no estaba muy contenta que digamos de su cita con konohmaru

-oh vamos se que te gusto la cita de hoy, no puedes resistirte a mis encantos nena-

konohamaru una vez mas sonrio seductoramente para después tomar a hanabi sorpresivamente de la cintura inclinándola y besándola apasionadamente en los labios...aunque claro al hacer esto se gano un golpe con jyuken directo al pecho y una patada en la zona genital quedando tirado en el piso frente a la mancion hyuuga inconsiente

-¡KONOHMARU ERES UN IMBECIL!-

grito hanabi mientras abria la puerta y entraba a la casa cerrando esta violentamente detrás de ella

-¿como te fue en tu cita?-

pregunto hiasi al ver entrar a su hija

-¡NO PREGUNTES!-

grito hanabi mirando a neji con una mirada que asustaria hasta el mismisimo kyuubi

-...ahora entiendo a lo que se referian los demas padres cuando dijeron que la pubertad era una edad dificil-

dijo hiashi con miedo después de ver la reacción de su hija

fin del capitulo 3

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: ¡HE VUELTO NUEVO Y RECARGADO SHINOBIS Y KUNOICHIS! ya supere mi crisis existencial y les puedo asegurar que seguire en esto de los fanfics por mucho mucho mucho tiempo dattebayo asi que pueden estar seguros que les traeere mas de este extraño pero divertido fic...y si intentare corregir la ortografia en un futuro, en fin en este capitulo no hubo mucho naruhina que digamos...y lo siento la verdad pero les prometo que en el siguiente capitulo me centrare en esta pareja, en cuanto a los equipos veo que el unico "normal" es el equipo de kakashi ya que el equipo de gai apenas puede moverse, el quipo kurenai esta lleno de neuroticos y el equipo asuma parece de muertos y lamento que no hayamos podido ver la cara de kakashi pero descuiden...algun dia la veremos finalmentes dare un ultimo aviso y este es que en cuanto a sakura he decidido que ella tambien merece tener pareja en este fic...pero en vista de que sasuke no esta ella quedara como pareja con algun otro de los chicos solteros de konoha aunque claro no permanentemente pero se que les gustaran las "citas" que tendra la pelirosa favorita de todos y en cuanto al sasusaku...me temo que no veremos nada de eso...aunque...al final les tengo una sorpresa solo sigan pendientes de este fic y esperen nuevas locuras dattebayo


	7. Chapter 7

habia pasado y s semana desde que naruto y hinata cmabiaron de cuerpos y las cosas iban bien hasta cierto punto claro haciendo a un lado el hehco de que bañarse era toda una odisea o el hecho de que los entrenamientos con gai dejaban a nuestros 2 portagonistas agotados tal como ahora pues habian acabado su sesion de entrenamiento con gai por lo que shikamaru, naruto y hinata se encontraban en el piso sin energias

-¡ASI SE HACE MUCHACHOS! ¡ESE ES EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!-

felicito el jounin con su pose de nice guy

-mendokuse...no...no se porque estoy haciendo esto si sigo asi morire del cansancio-

se quejo shikamaru quien apens tenia energais para hablar

-dimelo ami...no siento la spiernas dattebayo-

esta vez fue el turno de naruto para quejarse

-al...almenos...ya...ya todo acabo-

dijo hinata quien no estaba en mejores condiciones que sus compañeros

-bien muchachos por hoy terminamos pero antes de irnos quiero darles esto-

gai saco de su bolsillo 3 trajes color verde y no no he olvidado que en el capitulo anterior ya les habia regalado los trajes pero...cada dia les regala uno nuevo

-gai-sensei...no se si ha quedado claro pero NO VOY A PONERME ESO!-

se quejo shikamaru debido a que cada dia era la isma rutina

-peor shikamaru estos trajes son ideales para entrenar lee y yo los usamos siempre-

explico el sensie de als grandes cejas

-...el hehco de que ustedes 2 los usen no significa que yo los empezare a usar-

shikamaru alzo una ceja mientars seguia discutiendo con gai

-bien talvez tu no aprecies estos trajes pero se que naruto y hinata si lo haran ¿no es asi chicos?-

gai volteo a ver al uzumaki y a la hyuuga a los cuales solo les aparecio una gota de sudor detars e la cabeza

-¿es broma no? es decir...llevamos 3 semanas con la misma rutina ¿no cree que si fueramos a suarlos ya lo habriamos hehco dattebayo?-

dijo naruto desde el cuerpo de hinata

-pero es lo ultimo en moda para ninjas-

dijo gai en su defensa

-...talvez en los 70's lo fue pero ya estamos en el nuevo milenio-

dijo shikamaru con sarcasmo

-pero estas cosas nunca pasaran de moda ademas te da una inmesa libertad, es como si no llevaras nada puesto-

dijo el jounin mientars "modelaba" el traje para disgusto de sus alumnos

-gracias a dios no tengo el byakugan activado en este momento dattebayo...-

dijo naruto mientras un escalofrio recorria su cuerpo

-como quieran, son ustedes los que se lo pierden bueno yo tengo una rutina que cumplir lee y yo daremos nuestras 500 vueltas diarais a konoha ¡SIGAN DISFRUTANDO DE SU JUVENTUD!-

dijo gai mienatrs salia corriendo perdiendose en el horizonte por lo que los 3 ninjas se dejaron acer en el pasto una vez mas

-no puede creer que nisiquiera haya pasado 1 mes y ya me sienta como si hubiera entrenado por 10 años-

dijo shikamaru quien fijo su vista en las nubes

no es tan malo te acostumbras con el tiempo pero auna si es duro...muy duro dattebayo-

agrego naruto a la convresacion

-ve...vean el lado bueno asi podemos mejorar nuetsro taijutsu-

dijo hinata a sus 2 compañeros

-talvez para ustedes sea algo bueno practicar taijutsu depsues de todo tu usas el jyuken y naruto usa el kagebunshin pero...yo ni de broma uso taijtsu mi objetivo es unicamente inmovilizar al oponente con mis sombras y aun asi es algo problematico-

se quejo el nara

-eso es porque tu eres un vago dattebayo-

esta vez fue el turno de naruto para regañar a su compañero

-se que soy un vago y estoy muy agusto asi yo lo unico que quiero es una vida sencilla casarme con una mujer ni muy bella ni muy fea, tener 2 hijos un chico y una chica seguir siendo un ninja mediocre con sueldo suficiente para manetner ami familia, retirarm de trabajar cuando mi hija se case y mi hijo pueda mantenerse por si mismo y morir antes que mi esposa para no sufrir esa es la vida que yo quiero-

shikamaru coloco ambas manos detras de su nuca mientras seguia viendo las nubes

-se...se ve que tu ya tienes todo planeado shikamaru-kun-

dijo hinata sorprendida al ver como shikamaru ya tena claro que queria hacer con su vida

-bueno...aunque me encantaria quedarme aqui a obsrevar las nubes tengo que irme hoy es el ultimo dia que temari estara en konoha y quiero pasarlo con ella...y naruto si haces un comentario al respecto me encargare de que jamas pases el examen de chuunin-

el nara fulmino al uzumaki con la mirada mientars se levantaba del pasto y caminaba lejos de aquella zona de entrenamiento

-su...suerte shikamaru-kun-

se despidio la hyuuga

-hai hai te deseo suerte en tu cita dattebayo-

ante estas palabars del uzumaki el rostro de shikamaru enrojecio pero el nara simplemente siguio su camino dejando al rubio y a la morena solos

-sabes creo que ahora empiezo a entender porque shikamaru pasa tanto tiempo viendo las nubes, es muy relajante dattebayo-

dijo naruto el cual seguia en el piso mientras miraba las nubes solo por curiosidad

-lo se de niña me gustaba mirar las nuebs y encontrarles forma es agradable estar aqui mirandolas...mas aun porque estoy contigo-

esto ultimo fue dicho en voz baja por parte de la hyuuga

-¿dijiste algo hinata?-

pregunto naruto quien escucho parte de lo que hinata habia dicho

-no...na...nada...no dije nada-

hinata se sonrojo enormemente ante este comentario de parte del rubio lo que hiso que cierto ser en su interior se decidiera a hablarle

-¿porque no se lo dices de una vez?-

hinata escucho una voz muy familiar dentro de su mente

-de...decirle que?-

pregunto la hyuuga con nerviosismo

-no te hagas la tonta conmigo se que desde hace años estas enamorada de ese grandisimo baka-

dijo el kyuubi

-de...demo...¿como es que lo sabes?-

el nerviosismo de hinata aumentaba a cada momento

-...bueno ademas de lo obvio que es, tu y yo compartimos el mismo cuerpo ¿lo olvidaste?-

dijo el kyuubi recordandole a hinata que habia "algo" dentro de naruto

-bue...bueno eso es verdad...demo ¿que es lo que eres tu? me has etsado hablando desde que todo esto comenzo y nisiquiera setu nombre ¿quien eres?-

pregunto hinata decidida a no dejar pasar un dia ams sin saber la idnetidad de su "huesped"

-podria mostrarte como es mi apariencia...pero puede resultarte bastante imprsionante ¿crees estar lista para verme?-

pregunto el zorro

-ha...hai-

respondio hinata con determinacion

-je te arrepentiras de esto niña peor bien te mostrare quein soy solo cierra tus ojos-

dijo el kyuubi por lo que hinata obedecio cerrando sus ojos para acto seguido ser transportada a un largo pasillo cuyo piso estaba mojado pero esto no fue lo que ams sorprendio a la hyuuga sino el hehco de que cuando se vio a si misma reflejada en el agua por primera vez depsues de mas de 3 semnas vio su reflejo y no el de naruto lo cual solo se podia significar uan cosa estaba en su cuerpo

-no...no puede ser...esa...esa soy yo...eso...eso signiifca que alfin regerse a mi cuerpo naruto-kun eso significa que tu tambien-

hinata se encontraba feliz antee ste hecho por lo que se dio media vuelta para informarle a naruto que ambos habian regersado a sus cuerpos pero al darse vuelta la hyuuga no encontro al uzumaki, lo unico que vio era una enorme jaula con un trozo de papel con la palabra "sello" pegado en la puerta cosa que sorprendio enormemente a la hyuuga

-¿que...que es esto?-

dijo hinata quien aun no salia de su asombro mismo que aumento aun mas al ver 2 ojos rojos detras de esa jaula

-esto niña es lo que soy-

se escucho la voz de kyuubi

-un momento esa voz...no me digas que...tu...tu eres quien esta dentro de la jaula-

hinata se encontraba en verdad asustada pues jamas se hubiese imaginado que el ser que hablaba con ella fuese de tan gran tamaño

-asi es-

respondio el zorro detars de los barrotes

-¿que...que eres tu?-

pregunto hinata temerosa

-aun noe stas lista para que lo sepas, pero...digamos que...un amigo-

explico el zorro moviendo sus 9 colas detars de la jaula

-¿en donde se supone que estamos?-

pregunto hinata examinando aquel extraño lugar

-estamos en el interior del cuerpo de naruto por decirlo de alguna manera aunque al mismo tiempo tambien estamos dentro de tu mente...es complicado de explicarte-

dijo el zorro tratandod e explicarle a hinata que lugar era ese

-en dentro del cuerpo de naruto-kun...no lo entiendo del todo bien demo...¿que...que estas haciendo dentro de naruto-kun?-

pregunto hinata una vez mas

-me temo que tampoco te puedo contetar esa pregunta...ya te enteraras exactamente de quien soy, por ahora ya me viste creo que eso es suficiente por el momento-

sonrio el zorro detars de la jaula mientars hinata aun no salia de su asombro

-almenos dime tu nombre...-

dijo hinata tratandod e averiguar algo ams del zorro

-¿mi nombre? temo que tampoco puedo dartelo-

explico el zorro

-no entiendo nada de esto...desde que naruto-kun y yo cambiamos de cuerpos me has estado ayudando, incluso em ayudaste en esa pelea de entrenamiento que tuve con sakura-san demo...no me dices ni tu nombre ¿a que viene todo esto?-

pregunto hinata

-lo sbras todo a su debido tiempo por ahora creo que ya es suficienet charla aqui dentro...alguien te esta llamando-

explico el zorro

-¿llamandome?-

hinata estaba bastant confusa ahsta que finalemnte escucho la voz de naruto

-¡HEY HINATA RESPONDEME DATTEBAYO!-

grito el rubio por lo que la hyuuga abrio sus ojos regersando al mundo real

-¿que...que ocurre naruto-kun?-

pregunto la poseedora del byakugan

-llevas 10 minutos sin responderme ¿te quedaste dormida o algo asi?-

pregunto naruto a lo que hinata recordo en donde estaba

-...yo...bueno...no recuerdo exactamente donde estaba...demo...el piso estaba mojado...ye staba frente a una enorme jaula-

explico hinata a lo que naruto reconocio inmediatamente ese lugar

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-

dijo el rubio lo que hiso que hinata se asustara un poco

-¿que...que sucede naruto-kun?-

pregunto la hyuuga

-hinata...tengo que hablar contigo...es importante...muy importante-

dijo naruto dispuesto a contarle a hinata la verdad acerca de kyuubi pero antes de que el pudiera comenzar con su relato alguien los interrumpio

-¡NARUTO-NIICHAN!-

konohamaru aparecio en el lugar

-oh...eres tu konohamaru-

dijo naruto desde el cuerpo de hinata

-konichiwa hinata-san, no sabia que usted tambien estaria aqui kore-

saludo el nieto del sandaime

-(es cierto, olvide que aun estoy en el cuerpo de hinata) hai, naruto-kun y yo acabamos de terminar nuestro entrenamiento-

ijo naruto haciendo su mejor imitacion de hinata

-souka, jeje crei que estaban en una cita kore-

sonrio konohamaru picaramente lo que hiso que hinata se sonrojara intensamente e incluso naruto

-e...etto...¿que...que los traee por aqui?-

pregunto hinata timidamente

-venimos porque desde hace 3 semanas me prometiste que em enseñarias el kagebunshin no jutsu y ay estoy harto de esperar-

dijo konohamaru con cierto enfado en su voz a lo que hinata y naruto solo se miraron sin saber que hacer

-ah...cla...claro...el...el kagebunshin...etto...te...te lo enseñare en un segundo solo tengo que preguntarle algo a hinata-chan, solo dame un segundo-

dijo hinata para alejarse un poco del joven gennin para pdoer hablar con naruto acerca d ela situacion en la que estaban

-¿que...que debo hacer naruto-kun?...no...no se como hacer el kagebunshin-

explico hinata

-se a lo que te refieres yo tampoco se usar ningunade tus tecnicas pero no te preocupes, te enseñare el kagebunshin, mi cuerpo ay esta acostumbrado a esa tecnica asi que no te sera dificil ejecutarla, esto es lo que tieens que hacer-

dicho esto naruto coemnzo a explicarl a hinata lo basico para hacer el kagebunshin no jutsu y luego explicarselo a konohamaru

-en...entindo, arigatou naruto-kun-

agradecio hinata pues si naruto no hubiera etado ahi no habria sabido que hacer

-no me lo agradezcas, ahora vayamos a enseñarle la tecnica a konohamaru, asi nos desharemos de el-

dicho esto ambos shinobi regersaron a donde habian dejado esperando a konohamaru

-¿terminaron?-

pregunto el joven sarutobi

-ha...hai ahora...en...en quee stabamos?-

pregunto hinata timidamente

-¡EN QUE IABS A ENSEÑARME DE UAN EVZ POR TODAS EL KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU KORE!-

se quejo una evz ams konohamaru mostrando su enojo

-ci...cierto...bue...bueno...el kagebunshin es una tecnica dificil de dominar...demo...con suficiente practica podars lograrlo, aho...ahora lo que tieens que hacer para realizar la tecnica primeramente es acumular todo tu chakra y mol...moldearlo de manera que este se divida en 2 y asi el clon tenga la mitad de todo tu chakra-

explico hinata siendo escuchada atentamente por konohamaru

-hai, hai ¿que sigue depseus de eso kore?-

dijo el muchahco emocionado de poder aprender una tecnica directamente de su heroe

-des...depseus de eso debes juntar tus manos formando este sello-

dijo hinata realziando el sello caracteristico del kagebunshin

-¿y que debo hacer despues de eso kore?-

pregunto curioso konohamaru

-fi...finalmente como en toos los jutsus exclamas en voz alta el nombre de la tcnica y liberas tu chakra el cual tomara la forma de un clon tuyo-

finalizo hinata su explicacion

-souka...¡LO INTENTARE AHORA MISMO KORE!-

konohamaru sonrio emocionado mientars hacia paso por paso todo lo que hinata le habia explicado

-¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!-

exclamo fuertemente el sarutobi...pero nada paso

-kuso...no pude realziar la tecnica kore-

se quejo konohamaru

-jeje, es nromal que al primer intento no puedas lograrlo konohamaru ami...es dceir a naruto-kun le tomo mucho tiempo dominarla dattebayo-

sonrio naruto tratandode animar a konohamaru

-souka...¡EN ESE CASO NO PUEDO RENDIRME! ¡LO INTENTARE UNA EVZ MAS KORE! ¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!-

exclamo konohamaru una vez mas...pero nada paso

-kuso...no esta dando resultado naruto-niichan ¿podrias hacer el kagebunshin para evr que es lo quee stoy haciendo mal kore?-

pidio konohmaru a lo que hinata acepto un poco nerviosa

-ha...hai...(espero que funcione) ¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!-

exclamo hinata desde el cuerpo de naruto...pero nada sucedio

-eemm...naruto-niichan...no paso nada-

dijo konohamaru decepcionado

-etto...yo...yo...-

hinata no sabia que decir por lo que poco a poco se ponia cada vez ams nerviosa

-etto...lo que naruto-kun quizo decir es que lo hiso a porposito para demostrarte como NO debes de hacer la tcnica dattebayo-

dijo naruto mientars reia nerviosamente con una mano en la nuca

-asi que era eso, debie sprarlo del hombre que algun ia sera el sexto hokage, demustrame ahora comos e dbe hacer el kagebunshin kore-

sonrio konohamaru mientars esperaba que hinata realziara la tecnica una vez mas

-(aqui...aqui vamos...onegai...funciona esta vez) ¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!-

exclamo hinata pero como en la evz anterior no sucedio nada

-...naruto-niichan ¿que se supone que estas haciendo kore? yo no veo ninguna copia-

dijo konohamaru mirano fijamente a quein cria que era naruto

-eemm...emm...lo que sucede es que naruto-kun y yo estamos muy cansados por el entrenaminto y ya casi no nos queda chakra dattebayo-

dijo naruto acuendiendo al rescate de la hyuuga quien ocupaba su cuerpo

-souka...asi que es eso, no se rpeocupen yo practicare la tecnica ustedes descansen de su entrenamiento kore-

dicho esto konohamaru se despidiod e ambos con rumbo a algun sitio tranquilo para entrenar el kagebunshin aunque naruto y hinata tenian que discutir algunas cosas

-na...naruto-kun ¿que sucedio? ¿porque no pude hacer el kagebunshin?-

pregunto hinata

-no lo se...te dije todos y cada uno de los pasos que se requieren, lo he hecho asi toa mi vida y jamas habia fallado-

explico el uzumaki confundido

-naruto-kun ¿crees que puedas hacer la tecnica desde mi cuerpo?-

pregunto la chica de ojos blancos

-no lo se...puedo intentarlo-

dicho esto naruto comenzo a concentrarse para realizar dicho jutsu

-¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!-

naruto exclamo a grandes voces el nombre de la tecnica pero al igual qu en el caso de hinata no sucedio nada

-no...no paso nada naruto-kun-

dijo la hyuuga desde el cuerpo del uzumaki

-quizas no moldee bien mi chakra...lo intentare denuevo...¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!-

grito una vez mas naruto...pero nada sucedio

-naruto-kun...¿que es lo que esta pasando?-

pregunto hinata confundida

-no lo se...demo...quizas deberiamos ver a tsunade no baachan dattebayo-

explico naruto quien se mostraba tan confuso como hinata

-ha...hai-

dicho esto ambos shinobis se encaminaron hacia el despacho de la godaime. pero mientras eso sucedia los otros 3 equios habian acabado ya de entrenar el pirmero de ellos era el equipo de kakashi

-vaya...ustedes en verdad me sorprenden, cada dia su trabajo de equipo mejora mas-

felicito el jounin a unos muy canados neji, sai e ino

-arigatou kakashi-sensei-

agradecio sai con una sonrisa tal como sus libros el sugerian

-aun tienen algunas fallas, en especial en el caso de neji pero supongo que las corregiran con el tiempo por ahora me parece que ya estan listos para recibir misiones-

indico el jounin

-por mi esta bien-

dijo neji manteniendo la seriedad

-supongo que por mi tambien-

esta vez fue el turno de ino para hablar

-bueno terminamos con el entrenamiento d ehoy, apartir de mañana comenzaremos con misiones para probar mejor su trabajo de equipo por el momento tiene el dia libre, sayonara-

dicho esto kakashi hiso un sello con ambas manos desapareciendo en una nueb de humo

-crei que nunca acabariamos, los entrenamientos de kakashi-sensei son aun ams duros que los de asuma-sensei-

dijo ino quiens e notaba abstante cansada

-eso lo ices porque no ahs entrenado con gai-sensei...esto no es ni la mitad de duro que un dia entero entrenando con gai-

explico neji con calma

-...es una suerte que no nos haya tocado estar en el equipo de gai por lo que dices no duraria ni 5 minutos entrenando con el...ademas ese tipo em asusta-

dijo ino mientars une scalofrio recorria su cuerpo

-no has visto nada ¿tienes idea de lo que es ver a gai-sensei con el byakugan activado?...esa es una de las cosas que queiro olvidar, he tenido pesadilals con eso desde hace 4 años-

explico neji mostrando una mueca de asco

-¡OH POR DIOS NEJI NO DIGAS ESO! ¡ME HAS HECHO IMAGINAR COSAS QUE NO QUERIA IMAGINAR!-

grito ino moviendo su cabeza hacia la derecha y la izquierda tratandod e sacar esa imagen de su mente

-mmm...parece que la manera en que una persona reacciona al ver a alguien desnudo varia dependiendo de las personas-

dijo sai para si pues apesard e que tambins e imaginaba a gai como dios lo trajo al mundo no mostraba emocion alguna

-sai-kun...aveces eres muy extraño-

dijo ino examinando a sai con la mirada

-ino tiene razon...aveces actuas de una manera muy extraña sai-

esta vez fue neji quien hablo

-no es nada de que preocuparse enserio pero cmabiandod e tema kakashi-sensei nos dio todo el dia libre asi que pense en que si no les molestaria acompañarme a comer ramen a ichiraku(espeor esto ayude, lei en uno de mis libros que invitar a comer a alguien ayuda mucho al formar una amistad)-

dijo sai ofreciendo una de sus caracteristicas sonrisas

-me...me encantaria ir contigo sai-kun-

dijo ino sonrojandose ante la invitacion mienatsr se abarzaba al brazo de sai, cosa que no paso desapercibida para neji el cual solo sonrio por lo bajo

-¿que me dices tu neji?-

pregunto sai mientars desviaba su mirada hacia el genio hyuuga

-lo siento pero no puedo le prometi a hanabi que la ayduaria a entrenar su jyukne, vayan ustedes solos-

dijo neji dandole la esplada a sus 2 compañeros de equipo mienatrs se alejaba sabiendo que esoe s exactamente lo que ino querria: estar a solas con sai

-bueno, al parecer somos solo tu y yo-

sonrio sai al dirigir denuevo su mirada hacia ino haciendo quee sta se sonrojase

-lo...lo se me agrada mucho estar contigo sai-kun-

sonrio ino aunque aun un poco sonrojada...cosa que dejo a sai confuso

-bien, ene se caso vayamos hacia ichiraku(...no entiendo que pasa, sabia que el poner en practica lo que dicen mis libros me daria raaccioens positiavs de parte de las pesonas y hasta ahora todo va bien pero...la manera en que reacciona ino cuando estamos solos...no es algo que venga en uno de mis libros, este tipo de reacciones no als esperaba parecen ser algo bueno pero no las entiendo del todo...ademas siento algo extraño dentro de mi que no viene en ninguno de mis libros acerca de como tratar con las personas...disfruto estar con ino pero...es una sensacion que no siento al estar con los demas...no entiendo que diablos pasa conmigo y la manera en que ino reacciona a lo que le digo solo me confunde mas...sin duda estod e las emociones es complicado...aunque es agradable el tener emociones, tal como dijo naruto-kun)-

penso sai mientras sonreia al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia ichiraku acompañado de ino pero mienatsr eso sucedia el equipo de kurenai tambein habia terminado su sesion de entrenamiento de hoy

-¡LO HICIMOS KIBA-KUN! ¡DEMOSTRAMOS EL PDOER DE LA JUVENTUD!-

festejo lee despues de haber concluido el entrenamiento de esa tarde

-¿¡TIENES QUE HACER LO MISMO TODOS LOS DIAS!? ¡ESTOY HARTO! ¡LA JUVENTUD ESTO GAI-SENSEI LO OTRO PRO AMOR DE DIOS LEE DEJA DE SERMONEARM CON LA JUVENTUD!-

se quejo kiba

-¡SHANAROOOOO! ¿¡QUIEREN CAYARSE USTEDES 2!? ¡NO EM DEJAN PENSAR CLARAMENTE!-

dijo sakura la cual uso su superfuerza para arrancar un arbol de raiz y lanzarlo contra lee y kiba los cuales apenas pudieron esquivarlo

-¡sa...sakura-san...sumimasen no era mi intencion hacert enfadar-

se disculpo lee

-dios...sakura es demasiado violenta ¿deverdad es una chica?-

murmuro kiba aunque para sud esgracia sakura lo escucho

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE KIBA!?-

sakura miro al inuzuka con fuego en sus ojos mienatrss e acercaba a el haciendo tronar sus nudillos

-no debsite haber dicho eso kiba-kun-

dijo lee el cuals e aparto del camino de skaura aterrorizado

-esto va a doler...-

dijo kiba al ver como sakura ya estaba enfrente de el

-¡KIBA NO BAKA! ¡ERES IGUAL QUE NARUTO!-

golpeo sakura al inuzuka de tal manera que este salio volando varios metros hasta estrellarse violentamente contra el piso

-en estos momentos es cuando ams extraño a hinata...ella era ams tranquila-

dijo kiba el cuale staba en el piso lleno de moretones

-¿porque?...¿porque tenia que tocarme supervisara esos 3?-

se quejo kurenai mientarss e sujetaba la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba una aspirina

-aveces no entiendo a los humanos-

dijo akamru quiene staba hechado a un lado de kurenai observando como una muy enfadada sakura era sujetada por un muy asustado lee el cual evitaba que esta hiciera polvo a un muy malherido kiba pero mientras el equipo de kurenai tenia sus propios problemas el ultimo equipo que tsunade habia formado tambien habia acabado de entrenar...claro si se le puede llamar entrenar a estar sentados en silencio durante mas de 3 horas

-...almenos podrian tratar de conocerce un poco mejor unos a otros-

hablo asuma mientars fumaba un cigarillo

-chomp...no hablo...chomp...comiendo-

dijo chouji el cual comia una bolsa de patatas fritas

-¿cree que no lo he intentado asuma-sensei? chouji no deja de comer y shino...shino es una tuma humana-

se quejo tenten aunque shino parecio ignorar el comentario debido a que se encontraba recolectando isectos

-tenten tiene razon...shino no habla mucho-

dijo chouji el cual habia acabadod e coemr su bosla de patatas...solo para emepzar una nueva

-no me parece que sea necesario hablar despues de todo asuma-sensei no nos ha asignado ninguna tarea para comenzar a entrenar desde hace 3 semanas-

explico el aburame

-almenos podrias ser mas abierto...un hola o un adios no le hace daño a nadie...lo mismo va para ti chouji quiza ele star ene ste mismoe quipos ea una oportunidad para concoernos mejor-

dijo la castaña

-podria intentarlo-

respondio chouji queins eguia comiendo

-¿que em dices tu shino?-

pregunto tenten la cual mostraba una sornsia debido a que ya habia cruzado ams de 2 palabars cons su compañeros

-no me parece que sea necesario...-

respondio el aburame friamente

-...vamos a tener que trabajar mucho con shino

dijo tenten dando un largo suspir mientars chouji sacaba una nueva bolsa de patatas ofreciendole a sus compañeros los cuales aceptaron

-bueno...parece que ya estan mejorando-

sonrio asuma para si al ver como su equipo almenos ya habia dicho mas de 3 palabras...

-¿a que se refiere con que mejoramos?...desde que comenzamos comoe quipo no hemos entrenado nada...soloe star aquis entados aburriendonos-

dijo tenten con cara de aburrimiento

-tenten-san tien razon...deberia de almenos instruirnos o ponernos alguna clase de ejercicio-

dijo shino con su frialdad habitual

mmmm...supongo que mañana comenzaria a entrenarlos por ahora tienen el dia libre-

dicho esto asuma saco un nuevo cigarillo el cual ncendio meinatrs caminaba lejos de aquel lugar dejando a su equipo solo denuevo...por lo que hubo un laaaaargo silencio como los que aquel equipo acostumbraba

-...y ¿que haran ahora?-

pregunto tenten

-no lo se...aun no tengo nada planeado-

dijo chouji

-bueno...podriamos ir a ichiraku-

sugirio al kunoichi

-ya habia epsnado en eso epro descarte la idea...no tengo dienro-

dijo chouji con trisetza ya que amaba ir a ese buffet

-de eso no te preocupes yo invitaria-

sonrio tenten

¿¡EN VERDAD ME INVITARAS A COMER!?-

dijo chouji emocionado, depsues de todo era comiga y GRATIS

-hai, tambien va para ti la invitacion shino-

sonrio tenten esta vez mirando a shino...el cual no mostro emocion alguna

-lo siento no tengo hambre ademas peinso ir a recolectar algunos isnectos-

dijo shino para depsues levantarse de dodne estaba y caminra hacia otra patrte sin siquiera depsedirse de sus compñaeros

-esto sera ams dificil de lo que crei...

suspiro tenten para que denuevo reinara el silencio mienatrs ella y chouji caminaban hacia ichiraku encontrandose con shikamaru y temari en el camino

-ya te dije que no quieor ver esa nueva eplicula temari...las peliculas romanticas son muy problematicas-

se quejo el nara quien caminaba junto a temari abarzada a su brazo

-dale una oportunidad a esta shika no pierdes nada-

dijo temari

-...te digo que no quiero, no em gustan ese tipo de peliculas-

se quejo shikamaru por segunda vez

-shika...tu y yo sabemos que vas a acabara cediendo no se para que discutes-

rio temari recordandole al nara discusioens pasadas...en las que acababa cediendo

-...bien bien te llevare a ver la pelicula...pero es algo problematico-

se quejo el nara ya por tercera vez

-shika...se honesto conmigo dime algo que no te parezca problematico-

se quejo temari pues n cierto modo le moelstaba que para shikamaru todo le resultase problematico

-hey, temari shikamaru-

saludo chouji a su mejor amigo y a la chica de suna

-hola chouji-

saludo shikamaru sin muchos animos

-hola-

saludo tambien la rubia

-hola chicos-

saludo tenten

-¿que los trae por aqui?-

pregunto temari

-bueno, chouji y yo ibamos a ichiraku a comer, le prometi que lo invitaria-

explico la kunoichi de cabello castaño

-veo que tu relacion con el resto del equipo esta mejorando chouji...almenos ya hablas con tenten-

dijo el nara quein mantenia esa cara de aburrido tan caracteristica de el

-hai, aunque shino sigue tan frio y distante como siempre-

explico el akimichi

-chouji tine razon, trate de invitarlo a que viniera con nosotros a ichiraku pero...dios hablarle a shino es como hablarle a un cadaver-

suspiro tenten

-lo imagine, shino no se caracterisa precismente por ser muy comunicativo. en fin suerte con el... van a necesitarla-

ijo shikamaru antes de continuar su camino hacia el cine junto con temari

-sayonara-

se despidio la kunoichi de la arena hasta que finalemnte amnoss e habiana lejadod e chouji y tenten

-sayonara-

se despidieron ambos lso cuales retomaron su camino hacia ichiraku aunque durante su trayecto notaron como hinata y naruto pasaron corriendo junto a ellos, y no solo eso ambos corrian tomados de la mano lo cual los dejo un poco confusos

-chouji...¿que esos no eran naruto y hinata?-

pregunto tenten mirando al duo alejarse

-eso creo ¿porque lo preguntas?-

pregunto el akimichi

-...dime loca pero ¿acaso estaban tomados de la mano?-

pregunto tenten

-no preste mucha atncion pero por la manera en que corrian parece que es asi-

dijo chouji

-mmm...quizas esto tenga que ver con lo que neji me dijo acerca de que hinata y naruto actuaban raros-

dijo tenten para si

-¿a que te refieres con raros?-

pregunto chouji

-te explicare en el camino chouji-

dicho esto ambos continuaron con su camino mientras que tenten le explicaba a chouji acerca de lo que habia hablado con neji, pero mienatrs eso sucedio naruto y hinata finalmente habian llegado ald espacho de la hokage la cual recibio al par sin porblemas

-naruto, hinata ¿que los trae por aqui?-

pregunto la godaime

-tsunade no baachan, necsitamos su ayuda, hinata y yo no podemos realizar ninguna tecnica dattebayo-

explico el uzumaki

-¿¡a que se refieron con eso!?-

respondio sorprendida tsunade

-es...es solo que...ni naruto ni yo podemos hacer el kagebunshin no jutsu, y tampoco el resto de nuestras tecnicas-

explico hinata

-...mmm...no me explico que es lo que sucede sera mejor que los examine a ambos-

dicho esto tsunade se levanto de su escritorio y coloco una de sus manos frente a naruto la cual comenzo a brillar envuelta en chakra par que acto seguido tsunade rpitiese aquel proceso con hinata

-...esto no es bueno-

dijo tsunade pensativa mientras miraba a ambos chicos

-¿que es lo que sucede tsunade no baachan?-

pregunto naruto als entir la mirda de la godaime sobre de el

-bueno...despues de examinarlos un poco he descubierto cierta...inestabilidad en sus chakras-

explico tsunade

-i...inestabilidad?-

dijo hinata timidamente

-no puedo explicarlo muy bien pero...su chakra se siente difrente...pero no me explico que es lo que sucede...amenos que...-

tsunade seguia osbervando a ambos jovenes hasta que depsues de analziar un poco la situacion tuvo una idea de que ocasionaba dicha situacion

-¿a...amenos que que?-

pregunto hinata timidamente

-es solo una teoria pero...es olo unico que podria explicare sta inestabilidad en sus chakras, veran como bien saben el chakra vine de la mezcla de la energia fisica, la cual proviene del cuerpo, y de la nergia espiritual al cual proviene del alma...ahora bien dados los recienets acontecimientos en que ustedes 2 cambiaron de cuerpo mi teoria consiste en que su chakra se muestra inestable debido a que la energia fisica tiene problemas al mesclarse con la energia espiritual-

explico tsunade

-...no entiendo nada dattebayo-

dijo naruto lo cual ocasiono que a tsunade le apareciera una larga gota de sudor detarsd e su cabeza

-...en terminos simples naruto al estar tu en el cuerpo de hinata la energia espiritual que produces no se mezcla correctamente con la energia fisica que produc el cuerpo de hinata asi que su chakra se muestra inestable y debido a eso no puede sr utilizado para hacer tecnicas...en resumen la mezcla de amabs energais eta incompleta

explico tsunade

-souka...demo ¿puede solucionarse cierto?-

pregunto naruto

-claro que puede simplemente necesitan acostumbrarse a sus nuevos cuerpos...aunque es un proceso que llevara mucho tiempo...el cual no tenemos-

dijo tsunade al recordar el aviso de jiraiya acerca de akatsuki

-¿a que se refiere?-

pregunto hinata

-...veran, jiraiya me envio una carta informandome que se ha visto cierta actividad de parte de akatsuki cerca de konoha por lo que es muy probable que intenten atacar la aldea y si eso sucede ustyedes estaran indefensos debido al problema que tienen con su chakra por eso he decidido asignarles a alguien que los entrene para que sus cuerpsos e acostumbren al nuevo tipo de chakraq ue producen...aunque...sera complicado encontrar a alguien que los aydue cone ste porblema sin revelarq ue han cmabiado de cuerpos...aunque...quiza haya alguien-

explico tsunade

-¿y quien seria ese alguien?-

pregunto naruto para que actos eguido la puerat del depsacho se abriese revelando a ero-sennin

-¡HOLA TODO EL MUNDO! jiraiya esta aqui ¿me extrañaron?-

saludo el hermitaño pervertido

-me aleghra que llegaras jiraiya justamente en ti estaba pensando-

dijo tsunade a su vijo compañero de equipo

-ohhhhh asi que estabas pensando en mi, jejeje lo sabaio sabia que tarde o temprano te enamorarias de mi, no puedes negarlo tsunade desde que entrenabamos con snadaime te sentias atraiada hacia mi-

bromeo jiraiya cosa que hizo que tsunade se sonrojara intensamente

-¡BAKA! ¡NO ME REFERIA A ESO! ¡ESTABA PENSANDO EN TI PORQUE TE ASIGNARE UNA NUEVA MISION!-

grito tsunade bastante moelsta por als bromitas de jiraiya

-vaya...apenas uno acaba de llegar de un largo viaje y ya le asignan misiones ¿de que se trata esta vez?-

pregunto jiraiya

-oh no...eso si que no ¡NO M DIGA QUE EL QUE NOS VA A ENTRENAR SERA...-

naruto no pudo terminar su frase ya que tsunade le interrumpio

-asi es...jiraiya sera quien los entrene para aprnder a modlear su chakra correctamente...-

dijo tsunade a lo que repntinamente el cielo se nublo y comenzo una tormenta

-esto es un mal presagio...-

dijo shizune la cual apenas se disponia a entrar a la torre del hokage luego de ir por lo que tsunade le encargo

continuara...

OMAKE:

neji se encontraba con tenten, lee esperando a gai el cual habria de entrenarles aquel dia...aunque este ya s ehabia retarsado y no es para menos ya que ese mismo dia gai tendria una de sus competencias con kakashi

-...gai-sensei ya ha tardado demaciado me pregunto que clase de competencia ridicula tuvo con kakashi esta vez-

se pregunto neji para que actos eguido gai apareciera de la nada haciendo una de sus extravagantes poses

-¡DYNAMIC ENTRY!-

gai aparecio pateando un arbol el cual fue derribado segundos despues

-ya era hora de que llegara, ya vamos tarde en el entrenamiento de hoy ¿que calse de competencia tuvo con kakashi?-

pregunto el prodigio hyuuga girando su mirada hacia su sensei...dandose cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo

-¡AAAAHHHHHHRRRGGGHHH! ¿¡DIOS MIO QUE ES ESO!?-

grito neji horroriado al ver a su sensei

-lamento al demora chicos es solo quee sta vez tuve una competencia de ver quien tenia un miembro ams largo con kakashi en la cual sali victorioso denuevo-

dijo gai haciendo su psoe de nice guy

-¡AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH! ¡MALDITA SEA PONGASE ALGO DE ROPA!-

dijo neji el cual voleto hacia otra parte

-¿pero que tieen de malo neji? asi te sienets mas libre-

dijo lee haciendo su pose de nice guy...el cual tambien estaba desnudo...

-¡AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! ¡NO TU TAMBIEN!-

grito neji horrorizado para luego cubrir sus ojos

-¡ASI SE HACE LEE! ¡ESE ES EL PDOER DE LA JUVENTUD! ¡QUE NO DE DE PENA MOSTRAR LOS ATRIBUTOS QUE KAMI-SAMA TE DIO!-

dijo gai mirando con orgullo a su alumno

-¡GAI-SENSEI!-

dijo lee con lagriams en sus ojos

-¡LEE!-

respondio gai tambein con lagrimas

-¡GAI-SENSEI!-

dijo lee una vez mas

-¡LEE!-

respondio gai

-¡GAI-SENSEI!-

dijo lee el cual abrazaba fuertemnte a sus ensei

-¡LEE!-

respondio gai tambien abarzando a su alumno favorito mientars se veia la escena de una ola rompiendo en la costa detars de ambos...lso cuales se encontraban desnudos

-¡AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO! ¡APESAR DE TENER MIS OJOS CERRADOS SIGO VIENDOLOS! ¡MALDITO BYAKUGAN!-

grito neji el cual ya no soportaba ams ver a lee y a gai desnudos...pero para fortuna del hyuuga todo resulto ser un sueño por lo que neji desperto en su cama aun asustado por lo que vio

-...gracias a dios fue solo un sueño-

suspiro alivado el poseedor del byakugan

-¿te encuenatrs bien cariño?-

dijo lee quiene staba acostado a un lado de neji en la cama...y si estaba desnudo

-te oimos gritar y nos preocupamos-

respondio gai del otro laod de neji...estando en la misma situaicon que lee...osea...desnudo

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

grito neji horrorizado para dpsues despetar denuevo en su cama despues de una HORRIBLE pesadilla

-...jamas superare ese trauma maldigo el dia en el que naci con byakugan-

dijo neji el cual abrazo con fuerza a su osito de peluche...despues de todo un trauma como ese tarda años en superarse y neji aun teien secuelas de ese HORRIBLE dia en que vio a gai...desnudo

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: ¡ALFIN! ¡ALFIN TERMINE!...vaya que me tomo muchisimo tiempo acabar este capitulo, pero se que valio la pena...almenos ami me gusto como quedo...aunque en verdad que me dieron escalofrios al escribir el omake...espero no em asesinen por ese omake n.nU y pobre pobre neji...deverdad que yo tambie quedaria traumado si hubiera visto lo que el vio...pero...eeemm...mejor olvidemos eso, por ahora solo puedod ecirles que esperen pacientemente el siguiente capitulo porque de una vez les advierto que tardara MUUUUUUCHO tiempo ene star listo peus estoy un poco...¿que digo un poco? estoy demaciaod ocupado dattebayo, peor dscuiden no me he olvidadod e este fic y aunque me tarde años lo acabare les doy mi palabra, ¿ero-sennin intentara hacer algo pervertido con naruto en el cuerpo de hinata? ¿se enterara hinaat de la veraddera identidad de su zorruno amigo? ¿shino cruzara mas de 2 palabars con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo? pues estas y muchsimas pregunats mas tendran su respuesta en los proximos capitulos de este fic y pro cierto acepto sugerencias acerca de que quieren ver en los siguienets capitulos, considerare todas sus ideas exepto als que contengan yaoi asi que sin nada ams que servir me despido, los vere en el siguiente capitulo de kirikae kokoro dattebayo


	8. Chapter 8

Shizune después de haber entrado a la torre de la hokage miro como fuera se había desatado una terrible tormenta justo como lo supuso...aunque esa tormenta le daba un mal presentimiento a la joven medica quien subía las escaleras rumbo al despacho de tsunade

-no me agrada esto...comenzó a llover muy repentinamente...esto sin duda es un mal presagio-

Shizune finalmente llego al último piso de la torre parándose frente a la puerta del despacho dispuesta a abrirla pero se detuvo al escuchar la enorme conmoción que había dentro...

-¿¡NAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIII!? ¡ERO-SENNIN NOS VA A ENTRENAR!? ¿¡ACASOE STA LOCA DATTEBAYO!?-

Se escucho la voz de hinata desde el despacho...cosa que habría sorprendido a toda konoha pues hinata jamás gritaría de esa manera aunque shizune no se mostró sorprendida pues sabia perfectamente que esa no era hinata pues desde hace 3 semanas quien ocupaba el cuerpo de la hyuuga era naruto...

-...sabia que esa tormenta seria un mal presagio...¿debería entrar?-

Shizune tenía sus dudas sobre entrar o no al despacho de tsunade después de escuchar el enorme escándalo que había dentro de dicho lugar...

-es el único que sabe de su situación y que puede ayudarlos a manejar su chakra correctamente así que Noe esta a discusión-

dijo tsunade mientras se masajeaba las sienes debido a que los gritos de naruto le daban dolor de cabeza...además de que aun nos e acostumbrar del todo a escuchar la voz de hinata hablar de esa manera tan...escandalosa

-¡PERO ES UN PERVERTIDO DATTEBAYO!-

se quejo naruto mientras señalaba a jiraiya...el cual solo frunció el seño molesto por aquel comentario de su alumno mientras que hinata por su parte se mantenía callada con la mirada en el piso un tanto nerviosa

-¿tienes alguna mejor idea naruto? porque si es así me encantaría escucharla-

Sonrió tsunade mientras miraba a naruto sabiendo perfectamente que el único que podría ayudar a naruto y hinata...y justo como tsunade se había imaginado, naruto se quedo en silencio apretando sus puños

-esta decidido entonces...jiraiya será quien los entrene en el manejo de su chakra, los entrenamientos comenzaran a partir de mañana al amanecer ¿entendido?-

Tsunade se quedo mirando a naruto y a hinata los cuales solo asintieron, narutos e encontraba bastante molesto mientras que hinata se encontraba muy nerviosa

-bien...en ese caso tienen el resto d el día libre, no lo olviden, mañana deben presentarse en la zona de entrenamiento 7 al amanecer-

Dicho esto tsunade hizo un ademán con su mano indicándole a los 2 ninjas que salieran del despacho cosa que hicieron...aunque naruto lo hizo a regañadientes, así pues una vez que la puerta se abrió y naruto y hinata habían salido de aquel sitio shizune por su parte entro al despacho para preguntar que había pasado exactamente...

-tsunade-sama...¿que fue todo eso?-

Pregunto shizune mientras miraba a tsunade sentada sobre su escritorio y a jiraiya recargado en una de las paredes

-veras...al parecer naruto y hinata están teniendo problemas con su chakra pues debido al cambio de cuerpos pues...¿como decirlo?...no están acostumbrados a su nuevo chakra así que le asigne a jiraiya la tarea de entrenarlos para manejar de nuevo sus chakras...la razón del escándalo es porque naruto no esta de acuerdo con la idea-

Explico tsunade mientras e servia un vaso de sake para calmar la jaqueca que había tenido después de escuchar los gritos de naruto...peor cuando parecía que todo estaría tranquilo shizune estallo...ante el asombro de la hokage y el sannin

-¡Y CON RAZON NO ESTABA DEACUERDO! ¡TSUNADE-SAMA USTED SABE QUE YO CASI NUNCA LA CUESTIONO PERO POR DIOS! ¿¡EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO AL ASIGNARLE ESTA TAREA A JIRAIYA!? ¡EL ES UN PERVERTIDO, UN DEGENERADO, UN VIEJO RABO VERDE! ¡NO DUDARIA EN APORVECHARSE DE LA SITUACION! ¿¡DEVERDAD PEINA DEJAR A NARUTO Y HIANAT EN MANOS DEL PERO PERVERTIDO QUE EXISTE!?...sin ofender jiraiya-sama-

Grito shizune para después calmarse un poco y mirar a jiraiya...el cual solo murmuraba cosas entre dientes pues ahora hasta shizune lo había llamado pervertido...

-...no hay ofensa...descuida-

Dijo jiraiya aun recargado en la pared...nada contento pro las cosas que shizune había dicho de el pero lo peor del caso...es que todo era cierto

-...ya se que jiraiya no es la mejor opción yo mejor que nadie estoy conciente de las perversiones de mi viejo compañero pero ¿quien mas podría ayudarlos? solo nosotros 3 sabemos de su situación, exceptuando a shikamaru claro

-bueno...en eso tiene razón...-

Shizune se quedo un poco pensativa pues a pesar de las mañas que tenia jiraiya era el unció que podría ayudar a los afectados por el kirikae kokoro no jutsu...

-por ahora no hay otra opción...y jiraiya...me entero que te aprovechaste de que naruto esta en el cuerpo de hinata...y haré que sean 3 las veces en las que has estado a punto de morir-

Tsunade fulmino a jiraiya con la mirada mientras que apretaba con fuerza su puño jiraiya solo trago saliva por lo intimidante de su vieja compañera y amiga

-...oh vamos tsunade ¿acaso me crees capaz de algo así?-

Pregunto jiraiya mientras le sonreía a tsunade esperando calmarla...pero solo empeoro la situación

-te conozco desde hace mas de 50 años...te creo capaz de eso y mucho mas-

Tsunade continuaba mirando a jiraiya con cara de pocos amigos cosa que intimido aun mas al sannin además de indignarlo debido al ultimo comentario de la hokage

-¿¡ACASO ME CREEN UN PERVERTIDO!?-

Grito jiraiya indignado mientras miraba a las 2 damas presentes en esperando una respuesta

-¡SI!-

Gritaron las 2 al unísono lo cual hizo que el sannin bajara la mirada decepcionado de que todos lo creyeran un pervertido...pero...no podía quejarse después de todo VERDADERAMENTE es un pervertido...pero bueno, mientras jiraiya se lamentaba de ser el pervertido mas grande de las 5 naciones ninja, naruto y hinata caminaban por la enorme torre de la hokage para finalmente detenerse en una de las ventanas mirando la fuerte lluvia que caía fuera de la torre

-parece que tendremos que quedarnos aquí un tiempo mientras se calma la lluvia dattebayo-

Dijo naruto desde el cuerpo de hinata, comentario que provoco que la pequeña hyuuga se sonrojara un poco pero a la vez sonriera por poder pasar un poco de tiempo con su amado naruto

-na...naruto-kun ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

Dijo hinata un tanto nerviosa por la presencia de naruto, pero eso ya era bastante común en ella

-hai, ¿de que se trata?-

Pregunto naruto mientras giraba su vista a hinata la cual jugaba un poco con sus dedos

-etto...bueno...yo...¿porque dicen que jiraiya-sama es un pervertido?-

Pregunto hinata con cierta inocencia pues no tenia idea de lo degenerado que el sannin podía llegar a ser

-pues porque lo es...cuando lo conocí por primera vez estaba espiando en los baños termales, para que aceptara entrenarme me pidió que le llevara una chica linda, cuando hice mi sexy no jutsu frente a el dijo que me entrenaría peor tendría que entrenar con el en esa forma, cuando me enseño el kuchiyose no jutsu solo se la pasaba mirando a las chicas en la catarata, cuando me enseño el rasengan el todo lo que hacia era irse a la ciudad a embriagarse y rodearse de mujeres y créeme NO quieres saber lo que hizo cuando estábamos entrenando por 3 años dattebayo-

Dijo naruto quien enlisto todos los actos pervertidos del sannin...lo cual hizo que hinata quedara con los ojos abiertos, completamente sonrojada y con miedo al oír semejantes cosas de jiraiya

-na...naruto-kun...tengo miedo...-

Dijo hinata la cual comenzaba a temblar, lo que provoco que narutos e preocupara bastante por ella

-¿que ocurre?-

Pregunto naruto mientras miraba fijamente a la hyuuga

-bueno...yo...de…Después de todo lo que me dijiste...y...da...dado que jiraiya-sama se encargara de entrenarnos para manejar nuestro chakra yo...tengo miedo de que el se aproveche de tu situación...es decir...ahora que tu estas en mi cuerpo...el podría...no quiero ni imaginarlo-

Explico hinata la cual cerraba sus ojos con fuerza al imaginar la clase de cosas de las que jiraiya seria capaz pero al sentir las manos de naruto sobre sus hombros se calmo un poco...aunque ahora no estaba asuntada sino nerviosa

-hinata...te prometo que no dejare que ero-sennin le haga nada a tu cuerpo...prometo cuidarlo...después de todo es mi culpa que acabáramos así-

Dijo naruto quien miraba fijamente los ojos de hinata...que en este caso eran los suyos

-naruto-kun...arigatou-

Instintivamente hinata se abrazo al rubio cosa que lo sorprendió bastante pero a pesar de eso el también la abrazo...aunque era un poco raro abrazar su propio cuerpo

-¿que...que me ocurre...porque me siento tan...tan nervioso dattebayo?-

Pensaba naruto pues efectivamente el estar abrazando a hinata ocasionaba que sintiera cierto nerviosismo...pero...a pesar de ello era una sensación muy agradable por lo que simplemente cerro sus ojos para disfrutar del momento

-vaya, veo que afín te armaste de valor para al menos abrazarlo-

La ya conocida voz de kyuubi se escucho en la mente de hinata lo que hizo que ella en cierto modo despertara del trance en el que se encontraba

-¿na...nani?-

Hinata abrió sus ojos y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que tanto ella como naruto estaban abrazándose el uno al otro...lo cual ocasiono que la hyuuga se sonrojara intensamente y casi se desmayara pero por suerte eso no paso ya que la ahora rubia se separo súbitamente de naruto dándole la espalda

-yo...yo...lo...lo siento naruto-kun...no...No se lo que me paso...es solo que...yo...yo...-

Hinata no sabia que decir para justificar sus acciones pues tenia miedo de que naruto reaccionara negativamente a aquel súbito abrazo pero pro suerte el no era así y para tranquilizar a la hyuuga le obsequio una dulce y calida sonrisa para tranquilizarla

-descuida hinata...no me molesto que lo hicieras (de hecho...me gusto)-

Dijo naruto sonrojándose un poco al recordar aquel instante en el que abrazaba a hinata

-so...souka-

Por su parte la hyuuga se tranquilizo al recibir aquella sonrisa de naruto al cual hacia que ella se derritiera por dentro

-parece que finalmente ha dejado de llover-

Naruto miro por la ventana viendo como en efecto la lluvia había cesado de caer sobre konoha por lo que ambos podían salir de la torre del hokage

-ha...hai...me alegra que...dejara de llover...otou-san me mataría si llego tarde otra vez...y...no quiero meterte en problemas naruto-kun-

Dijo hinata jugando con sus dedos

-descuida si salgo ahora llegare a tiempo para la cena...y...por cierto hablando de eso...tienes prohibido volver a cocinar-

Naruto sonrió nerviosamente con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza al recordar como casi mato a los hyuuga con su espantosa comida lo que ocasiono que hinata soltara una leve risita

-jijiji...de...descuida naruto-kun...-

Sonrió hinata mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la torre del hokage pero antes de que saliera naruto al detuvo

-eemm...etto...hinata ¿te molesta si...bueno, si te acompaño a casa?-

Pregunto naruto un poco nervioso...algo raro en el

-en...en lo absoluto naruto-kun...aunque...seria mas apropiado que yo te acompañara-

Una pequeña gotita de sudor apareció en la nuca de hinata al recordar que ahora naruto era la chica y ella el chico...una situación un tanto extraña para ambos

-eemm...cierto...se vería mal que tu me acompañaras a mi…es decir...que yo te acompañe...que...bueno...kuso...esto es demasiado confuso dattebayo-

Naruto se rascaba la cabeza muy confundido pro todo este asunto del cambio de cuerpos lo que ocasiono que hinata se riera una vez mas por lo bajo ya que a pesar de lo extraña de su situación...le parecía un poco graciosa

-de...descuida naruto-kun, te entiendo solo...vamos, otou-san se molestara si no estoy para la cena-

Tras estas palabras hinata sin darse cuenta tomo la mano de naruto quien una vez más e sonrojo pero no el dio importancia al asunto y decidió dejar que hinata lo acompañara a casa.

Pero mientras nuestros 2 tortolitos iban en dirección a la mansión hyuuga una segunda pareja caminaba por las calles de dicha aldea ambos completamente empapados

-entupido clima...¿como es posible que se desatara una tormenta cuando hace solo una hora todo estaba soleado?-

Se quejaba tenten mientras caminaba junto con chouji hacia ichiraku...ambos completamente empapados

-quizás sea un mal presagio, algunos lo consideran así-

Respondió chouji quien tiraba al piso una bolsa de papas fritas completamente empapadas

-no me digas que crees en esas cosas chouji-

Tenten miro al akimichi levantando una ceja

-yo solo digo lo que he oído-

Respondió el akimichi en su defensa

-como sea...solo camina, ichiraku esta a solo unos metros adelante...y por favor modérate, el que yo invite la comida no es excusa para que devores tanto ramen como naruto...-

Tenten miro fijamente a chouji mientras le mostraba un kunai de una manera amenazante

-es...esta bien...tra...tratar de moderarme-

Chouji sonrió con nerviosismo mientras tragaba saliva intimidado pro la mirada de tenten

-mas te vale-

Dicho esto al experta en armas se dio media vuelta y continuo su camino a ichiraku seguida muy de cerca pro chouji sin que ninguno de los 2 se percato de que cierto ninja los vio caminar juntos

-¿chouji y tenten...caminando juntos?...esto es muy raro...¿que podrá significar?...un segundo ¡OH NO! ¡TENGO QUE INFORMARLE A NEJI DE ESTO!-

Tras decir estas palabras lee salio corriendo en busca de su compañero e equipo pues según su lógica tenten lo estaba engañando con chouji...lee podrá ser el mejor cuando se trata de taijutsu pero...a veces podía ser un poco...¿como decirlo? idiota

-¡NEEEEEEEJIIIIIIIII!-

Neji quien caminaba tranquilamente por el parque observando las aves ve aquella paz interrumpida por el escándalo de lee quien corría toda velocidad hacia el...sin ver pro donde iba lo que ocasiono que chocara contra un árbol

-siiiii gai-sensei hay que demostrar el poder de la juventud-

Dijo lee quien estaba tirado en el piso con los ojos en espiral...obviamente desvariando

-... ¿se puede saber que quieres?-

Pregunto neji mientras miraba a su amigo sintiendo pena ajena

-¿eh? ¡AH SI YA ME ACORDE! ¡TENTEN ESTA ENGAÑANDOTE!-

Dijo lee ocasionando un gran escándalo en el parque lo que ocasiono que los transeúntes lo miraran con pena...a el y a neji

-... ¿como que engañándome? tienes 3 segundos para explicarte-

Neji miro a lee con su byakugan activado...mala idea

-¡AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! ¡POR AMOR DE DIOS LEE USA ROPA INTERIOR!-

Tras esta HORRIBLE imagen neji desactivo su byakugan dándole la espalda a lee

-pero...gai-sensei dice que así puedo moverme con mas libertad ¡ES COMO SI NO LLEVARA NADA PUESTO!-

Dijo lee con su pose de nice guy...una vez mas traumando al pobre neji

-...solo dime porque piensas que tenten esta engañándome-

Dijo neji sin mirar a lee pues no quería tener mas pesadillas

-hace un segundo la vi caminar con chouji hacia ichiraku-

Se explico lee...lo cual hizo que los celos de neji nublaran su juicio

-¿¡COMO QUE CON CHOUJI!?-

Neji se giro hacia lee súbitamente tomándolo pro el cuello y levantándolo

-si...con...chouji...-

Dijo lee quien sentía que se asfixiaba

-...esto es muy raro...será mejor que vayamos a investigar-

Neji dejo caer a lee al piso mientras se sujetaba la barbilla pensando

-¿piensas espiar a tu propia novia?-

Pregunto lee quien no se esperaba que neji cayera tan bajo

-a ella, a hinata, a hanabi, etc. ¿para que te crees que tengo el byakugan?-

Sonrió neji con autosuficiencia

-no había pensado en eso...-

Lee quien aun se encontraba en el piso se puso de pie esperando alguna indicación de su compañero

-bien...será mejor que nos demos prisa ¡EN MARCHA LEE!-

Dijo neji mientras señalaba hacia ichiraku con la intención de espiar a tenten, quien junto con chouji ya había llegado a dicho establecimiento

-creí que jamás llegaríamos...-

Suspiro tenten mientras tomaba asiento en la barra

-me muero de hambre...-

Se quejo chouji sujetándose el estomago

-ya deja de quejarte, ordenare algo-

Tenten se disponía a ordenar cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en aquel puesto de ramen

-¿tenten eres tú?-

Pregunto ino al cual acababa de reconocer a la kunoichi castaña

-ah, hola ino no esperaba verte aquí-

Saludo tenten mirando a la rubia que estaba en compañía de sai

-bueno...es que...sai-kun y yo estamos en una cita ¿cierto?-

Ino miro a sai sonriéndole...lo cual solo confundió al joven anbu

-ha...hai (¿que demonios es una cita?...ninguno de mis libros había mencionado jamás esa palabra...quizás se refiere a que una cita es cuando vas a comer con alguien...es lo mas lógico...si...eso debe ser una cita) ¿que hay de ustedes? por lo que veo también están en una cita-

Dijo sai con su característica sonrisa lo que hizo que tenten y chouji se miraran y se rieran ante el comentario de sai...aunque no solo ellos escucharon dicho comentario pues neji y lee se encontraban cerca de ahí ocultos entre un par de arbustos observando todo vestidos con 2 enormes gabardinas café y sombrero para pasar irreconocibles

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡TENIAS RAZON LEE! ¡TENTEN TIEEN UAN CITA CON CHOUJI!-

Grito neji quien miraba al grupo con unos binoculares

-te lo dije...y... ¿porque demonios usas unos binoculares cuando tienes byakugan?-

Pregunto lee confundido por el hecho e que neji no usara su byakugan

-...no quieres saberlo-

Neji miro a lee con cara de querer asesinarlo...además de sentirse asqueado al mismo tiempo

-eemm...bueno...si tu lo dices...pero... ¿y porque estamos vestidos así?-

Pregunto lee mientras miraba el extraño atuendo que vestía junto con neji

-para que nadie nos reconozca, es un disfraz perfecto-

Dijo neji quien estaba seguro de que con esas gabardinas nadie los reconocería

-hola neji, hola lee-san-

Saludo sakura la cual paso junto a los arbustos en los que estaban los 2 shinobis

-...creí que nadie nos iba a reconocer-

Dijo lee alzando una de sus ENORMES cejas de una manera sarcástica

-bueno lo admito...son pésimos disfraces pero al menos ellos no nos verán-

Se quejo neji quien una vez más se colocaba los binoculares observando todo lo que acontecía en ichiraku

-oye neji... ¿y tu alcanza a oír lo que dicen?-

Pregunto lee quien obviamente no escuchaba nada de la conversación

-claro que no, pero se leer los labios ahora no me distraigas que pierdo al concentración-

Dijo neji mientras seguía observando a tenten y chouji con ganas de querer matar al akimichi, pero mientras el hyuuga celoso miraba desde lejos, veamos lo que pasa con tenten y chouji

-na, no es una cita, decidí invitar a shino y a chouji a comer pero dado que shino no quiso venir decidí invitar solo a chouji...al menos así cruzo mas de 2 palabras con ellos ¿tienes idea de lo aburridos que son nuestros entrenamientos?-

Dijo tenten con cara de aburrimiento

-puedo imaginarlo...chouji nunca habla cuando esta comiendo...y shino...ni siquiera lo he oído hablar así que entiendo como debes sentirte pero anímate, podría ser peor...podrías haber acabado haciendo equipo con naruto-

Dijo ino la cual sintió un escalofrió al recodar a naruto

-...hablando de naruto hay algo que quiero preguntarles-

Tenten se quedo mirando a sai e ino

-¿y de que se trata?-

Pregunto sai con su inconfundible sonrisa

-¿no los han notado un poco raros últimamente?...no parecen ellos mismos ¿cierto chouji?-

Tenten giro su mirada hacia e akimichi...quien devoraba su plato de ramen como si no hubiera un mañana

-no hablo...comiendo...-

Dijo chouji con la boca llena de ramen por lo que ino y tenten solo suspiraron...después de todo no tiene caso hablar con chouji cuando este esta comiendo

-pues...si se a que te refieres...pero...no se si sea buena idea que te lo digamos-

Dijo ino mirando hacia otra parte pues no quería revelar el "secreto" de naruto y hinata

-¿ósea que sabes que sucede con ellos?-

Pregunto tenten bastante curiosa

-lo que sucede es que naruto-kun y hinata-san tienen un noviazgo secreto-

Sonrió sai mientras que ino le tapaba la boca...pero ya era tarde

-ooohhhhh así que es eso...que romántico ¿no lo crees chouji?-

Sonrió tenten sonrojada mientras miraba a chouji...el cual seguía comiendo

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-

Grito neji desde los arbustos lo cual sobre salto a lee quien se estaba quedando dormido

-¿que pasa neji?-

Pregunto el joven amante de la juventud medio-dormido

-que las clases de lectura de labios fueron una perdida de tiempo pero... ¡LA MANERA EN LA QUE TENTEN LE SONRIO A CHOUJI DEMUESTRA QUE TIENES RAZON! ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE TENTEN ME ENGAÑE Y MENOS CON UN GORDO!-

Grito neji...lo cual fue un gran error pues la palabra gordo alcanzo los oídos de chouji quien se levanto de la barra súbitamente volteando su cuello como sucedió en la película del exorcista mirando a los arbustos como si estuviera poseído

-ino...oh no...Esto solo significa una cosa...-

Dijo ino preocupada pues sabia que solo había algo que hacia que chouji actuara de esa manera...

-¡NO SOY GORDO! ¡SOLO TENGO HUESOS GRANDES!-

Grito el joven akimichi con una voz que incluso asustaría al mismísimo orochimaru al tiempo que comenzaba a correr en dirección a neji y a lee

-¿cual es el plan ahora neji?-

Dijo lee preocupado mientras miraba a su compañero de equipo quien miraba con los binoculares como chouji corría hacia ellos para después girarse lentamente hacia lee mirándolo como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!-

Tras estas palabras neji salio corriendo dejando únicamente el sobrero y la gabardina como sucedería en una caricatura

-¡ESPERAME! ¡NO ME DEJES AQUI!-

Esta vez fue lee quien salio corriendo dejando atrás su disfraz...

-¡NIKUDAN SENSHA!-

Chouji quien aun corría detrás de los alumnos de gai aumento su tamaño tomando una forma esférica para después comenzar a rodar a gran velocidad alcanzando a neji y a lee en poco tiempo

-... ¿esos eran neji y lee?-

Se pregunto tenten al ver como los 2 shinobis corrían para no ser aplastados por chouji quien ahora era toda una aplanadora

-¡CORRE LEE! ¡CORRE COMO NUNCA HABIAS CORRIDO EN TU VIDA!-

Grito neji quien sentía como chouji les pisaba los talones

-¡ESO INTENTO PERO CHOUJI ES MUY RAPIDO!-

Respondió lee quien corría al lado de neji ambos frente a chouji en un escena similar a aun de las películas de indiana jones cuando este corría para escapar de una enorme roca

-¡ESTO ES MALO NEJI!-

Dijo lee quien se daba cuenta de que habían llegado a un callejón sin salida

-...va a doler-

Neji cerró sus ojos para que momentos después chouji pasara encima de ellos dejándolos como calcomanías en el piso para después regresar a su tamaño original

-¡ESO ES POR HABERME LLAMADO GORDO!-

Grito chouji mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba lejos de los aplastados neji y lee

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO USTEDES 2!?-

Grito histérica tenten mientras miraba a neji y a lee los cuales se ponían de pie con dificultad apoyándose el uno en el otro

-¡ES LO MISMO QUE YO TE PREGUNTO TENTEN!-

Grito el hyuuga igual de molesto que su compañera de equipo y pareja

-¿¡DE QUE HABLAS!?-

Pregunto tenten sin entender lo que el hyuuga trataba de decir

-¡NO TE HAGAS LA INOCENTE CONMIGO TENTEN! ¡SE QUE ME ENGAÑAS CON CHOUJI! -Respondió neji indignado...lo cual solo hizo enojar mas a tenten

-¿¡ENGAÑANDOTE!? ¿¡DE DODNE SCASTE UNA IDEA TAN ESTUPIDA COMO ESA!?-

Pregunto tenten quien se sentía de verdad molesta por el hecho de que neji no confiara en ella

-¿que sucede aquí?-

Pregunto ino quien junto con sai acababa de llegar al lugar en donde neji y tenten discutían

-parece que tenten y neji tienen una discusión...por culpa mía...-

Respondió chouji quien junto con ino y sai miraba la pelea entre el hyuuga y la experta en armas

-¡LEE FUE QUIEN ME LO DIJO! ¡LOS VIO CAMINANDO JUNTOS A ICHIRAKU! ¿¡CIERTO LEE!?-

Neji giro su mirada hacia lee quien tenia los ojos en espiral aun aturdido por haber sido aplastado por chouji

-si gai-sensei, demostrare el poder de la juventud-

Dijo lee quien mas bien deliraba...

-¡ESTUPIDO LEE! ¡EL PUNTO ES QUE EL ME LO DIJO Y MIS SOSPECHAS FUERON CIERTAS MIENATSR TE ESPIABA!-

Grito neji quien estaba completamente cegado por los celos

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN HYUUGA NEJI! ¡YO NO TE ESTABA ENGAÑANDO! ¡UNICAMENTE INVITE A CHOUJI A COMER PARA CONOCERLO MEJOR PUES JAMAS HABLABAMOS EN LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS CON ASUMA! ¡EL QUE TUS CELOS TE HAYAN CEGADO ES ALGO DIFRENTE!-

Respondió tenten en su defensa...

-pero...pero...pero...-

Neji estaba sin palabras...por culpa de sus celos había armado un gran escándalo y peor aun, se había peleado con tenten

-tenten tiene razón neji...solo me invito a comer...no te estaba engañando-

Esta vez fue el turno de chouji para hablar lo cual finalmente hizo al hyuuga entrar en razón

-yo...lo siento tenten...es solo que...me deje llevar por mis celos...aun con el byakugan...estuve completamente ciego...vamos lee-

Neji dio media vuelta mientras jalaba a un aturdido lee del cuello de su ajustado traje caminando lentamente fuera de ese callejón

-esta bien neji, te perdono-

Sonrió tenten, cosa que hizo voltear al prodigio hyuuga

-¿en...en verdad?-

Pregunto el joven genio mirando a la joven de ropas chinas

-claro baka...no es la primera vez que lo haces ¿recuerdas la vez que mandaste a lee al hospital porque me acompaño a casa? eres demasiado celoso pero...eso significa que me amas mucho-

Tenten se acerco a neji colgándoosle del cuello abrazándolo, a lo que el hyuuga correspondió aquel abrazo recibiendo después de eso un beso de parte de tenten

-te amo...mi baka celoso-

Sonrió una vez mas la castaña ocultándose en el pecho del joven de ojos blancos

-¿no son lindos sai-kun?-

Pregunto ino mientras le sonería a sai...el cual estaba un poco sorprendido

-¿que fue eso que hicieron tenten y neji?...jamás...jamás había leído algo así en mis libros...no entiendo...no entiendo nada... ¿porque repentinamente juntaron sus bocas? ¿y porque parece que lo disfrutan?...nunca antes había visto algo así...además...tenten dijo amar a neji...¿que rayos ocurre aquí?-

Penaba sai con su mente hecha un lió pues todo esto del amor...era algo que aun no podía entender...era algo completamente nuevo para el

-¿pasa algo malo sai?-

Pregunto chouji quien no pudo notar la mirada confundida de sai mientras miraba a tenten y neji

-no...No sucede nada...yo...creo que ríe a la biblioteca...e...investigar algunas cosas...con su permiso-

Sai aun nervioso y confundido se retiro del callejón con rumbo a la biblioteca para investigar más acerca del amor...que tanto lo intrigaba

-bueno chouji...me parece que nosotros salimos sobrando aquí, será mejor que los dejemos solos-

Sonrió ino mientras caminaba también fura de aquel callejón junto con chouji para darles privacidad a tenten y neji

-esperen... ¿pueden llevárselo por favor?-

Dijo neji mientras señalaba a lee quien aun estaba en el piso aturdido y diciendo incoherencias con sus ojos en espiral

-blablablabla juventud blablablabla gai-sensei-

Dijo lee quien obviamente deliraba para después ser cargado en el hombro de chouji

-descuiden, yo me encargo-

Dicho esto chouji se acomodo a lee en el hombro y junto con ino dejo solos a los 2 tortolitos

-por cierto tenten... ¿puedo preguntarte una última cosa?-

Dijo el joven hyuuga mirando a la joven a los ojos

-claro ¿de que se trata neji?-

Tenten se quedo también mirando los ojos blancos de neji esperando a que el hiciera la pregunta

-¿porque le sonreíste de esa manera a chouji?...es solo que...bueno...yo...-

Neji se sonrojo un poco ya que a pesar de que se aclaro el malentendido el no podía evitar sentirse celoso pues quería ser el único que recibiera esa sonrisa de parte de tenten

-descuida neji...ya estoy acostumbrada a esto, pues...le sonreí así a chouji ya que me pareció tierno el hecho de que naruto y hinata tienen un...

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la mansión hyuuga, naruto y hinata finalmente habían llegado a su destino de modo que solo les restaba despedirse...aunque súbitamente naruto tubo un escalofrió...

-¿es...estas bien naruto-kun?-

Pregunto hinata preocupada al ver el repentino escalofrió que tuvo el uzumaki en su cuerpo

-hai, lo estoy...solo...sentí un escalofrió, eso es todo dattebayo-

Respondió naruto mientras le sonreía a hinata para tranquilizarla

-...souka...ahora que lo mencionas...también yo sentí un escalofrió repentino...tengo un mal presentimiento de esto naruto-kun-

Agrego hinata a la conversación mientras miraba al suelo preocupada

-na, todo estará bien hinata ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar?-

Sonrió naruto...aunque esa sonrisa se borro de su cara cuando vio a un MUY molesto neji caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión hyuuga

-¡TU LARGATE!... ¡TU ENTRA A LA CASA!-

Neji miro a quien creía que era naruto con su byakugan activado y con cara de querer matarlo para después mirar a quien creía que era hinata

-eemm...etto...hi...hinata...creo que...lo mejor es que te vayas...neji...no parece estar de humor-

Murmuro naruto quien literalmente temblaba de miedo ante la mirada de neji

-ha...hai...te...te veré mañana...-

Tras decir esto hinata se retiro de la mansión hyuuga con rumbo a la casa de naruto...dejando al uzumaki con un furiosos neji

-eemm...etto... ¿pasa algo malo neji?-

Pregunto naruto mientras reía nerviosamente y con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

-...entra a la casa...tenemos que hablar-

Dicho esto neji tomo a naruto del brazo y lo metió a la fuerza a la mansión hyuuga...mientras hanabi miraba la escena desde la ventana de su habitación

-... ¿en que lió te metiste ahora naruto?-

Suspiro la hyuuga menor mientras miraba a su primo desaparecer en la entrada junto con naruto...

-eemm...etto... ¿que ocurre neji?-

Pregunto naruto aun bastante nervioso pues jamás había visto a neji tan molesto en su vida

-explícame lo de que tienes un noviazgo a escondidas con naruto-

Después de soltar a quien creía que era su prima neji se dio media vuelta mirando fijamente a los ojos ahora blancos de naruto

-yo...yo...bueno... ¿co...como te entraste?...cre...creí que solo ino, sai, y sakura-chan lo sabían dattebayo-

Naruto trago saliva tras decir esto pues ahora si que se había metido en un gran lió

-es una larga historia...pero ¿porque no mejor me explicas tu desde cuando se ven a escondidas?-

Pregunto neji sin dejar de mirara fijamente a naruto...vaya que es bastante celoso el chico

-eemm...bueno...yo...hace...bueno...hace unas semanas-

El nerviosismo de naruto aumentaba a cada segundo ya que tenia que inventar una buena excusa si no quería que neji se enterara del cambio de cuerpos

-¿y porque me estoy enterando hasta ahora?-

Pregunto neji sin dejar de mirara fijamente a naruto...lo que solo aumentaba del nerviosismo el rubio...

-bueno...porque...porque...bueno...este...jeje...yo...bueno...-

Naruto estaba sin palabras...esto ya se había salido de control y si no pensaba en algo rápido...neji sospecharía del cambio

-porque sabe lo celoso que eres...no podía arriesgarse a contártelo porque seguro le habrías dicho a papa y tu bien sabes que papa odia a naruto-

Hanabi interrumpió aquella conversación justo a tiempo para salvar a naruto...

-...sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para hinata-sama...me preocupa que naruto la haga sufrir una vez más...-

Explico neji para esta vez mirar a hanabi

-entonces por favor déjala decidir por si misma, si ella Eligio a naruto es por algo ¿no? vamos neji-niisan...hinata-neesan ya no es una niña, ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones, no tienes que estar siempre detrás de ella-

Continúo hanabi esperando calmar los celos de neji...cosa que parecía haber logrado

-...bien...pero si me entero de que naruto hizo sufrir una vez mas a hinata-sama...no soy responsable de lo que le pueda pasar, no dejare que hinata-sama sufra una vez mas por culpa suya-

Neji cerro su puño con fuerza tras decir esto pues sabia lo mucho que hinata había sufrido por naruto...cosa que el rubio ignoraba por completo

-¿hinata ha sufrido por mi?...pero... ¿como?-

Pensaba naruto quien apenas se enteraba de lo mucho que hinata sufría pro su causa, desde aquellos años en la academia

-hai hai...solo...prométeme que no le dirás a papa...además no estas en posición de reclamarle a hinata por tener un noviazgo secreto ¿o acaso papa ya sabe de tenten?-

Estas palabras hicieron que neji se sonrojara un poco mientras su nerviosismo aumentaba

-e...eso es diferente...yo...planeo decírselo...un...ejem...un día de estos...y...si me permiten tengo que...que ir a entrenar, si eso... (Maldita mocosa manipuladora)-

Tras decir esto neji salio de la casa con rumbo al patio para entrenar un poco su jyuken...mientras murmuraba algunas cosas sobre hanabi la cual ahora estaba a solas con naruto

-arigatou hanabi-

Agradeció el rubio pues hanabi le había salvado el trasero una vez mas

-no lo agradezcas si neji se enteraba del cambio estarías en serios problemas...y yo no quiero eso-

Dijo hanabi mientras se sonrojaba y miraba hacia un lado evitando la mirada de naruto

-te lo agradezco mucho hanabi, hinata es muy afortunada por tener una hermana menor como tu-

El rubio le sonrió a hanabi para después abrazarla...lo cual solo aumento el sonrojo de la hyuuga menor

-...ahora entiendo porque hinata-neesan ama tanto a naruto...es tan lindo...tan amable...un poco baka pero de un modo tierno...y siempre se preocupa por los demás...es un gran chico...no me sorprende que me guste tanto...como quisiera que el sintiera lo mismo por mi...-

Hanabi cerro sus ojos mientras disfrutaba el momento pues para ella ser abrazada por naruto era como estar en el cielo, aun cuando el ocupaba el cuerpo de su hermana

-¿hanabi? ¿Estas llorando dattebayo?-

Pregunto naruto quien pudo notar como una lágrima bajaba por la mejilla de la joven de ojos blancos

-yo...no...No es eso...solo...me entro una basura en el ojo...tengo...tengo que irme...-

Tras decir estas palabras hanabi se separo súbitamente de naruto y corrió a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto sin poder evitar romper en llanto en el camino...

-es una niña un poco extraña...no se que es lo que le vio konohamaru-

Naruto miro confuso como hanabi se encerró en su cuarto para luego subir lentamente las escaleras y entrar a la habitación e hinata recostándose en la cama...sin percatase de que hanabi lloraba como nunca lo había hecho antes

-¿porque? ¿Porque tuvo que pasar esto?... ¿porque me siento así con el?...esto esta mal...muy mal...esto no debería de haber pasado...el...el solo me ve como a una hermana menor...pero...aun así no puedo evitar amarlo...ahora entiendo como se sentía hinata-neesan-

Hanabi lloraba inconsolable con su rostro bajo la almohada para que nadie al escuchara pues por más que intentaba negarlo...muy en el fondo sabia que estaba enamorada de naruto…

A la mañana siguiente naruto corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas o mas bien las de hinata ya que como siempre se quedo dormido y de no ser por hanabi quien lo despertó de una manera muy poco delicada quizás no hubiera despertado hasta muy tarde…la niña tenia métodos muy poco convencionales para despertarlo pero aun así tendría que agradecérselo pues no podía arriesgarse a dejar sola a hinata con ero-sennin aunque el hecho de que la heredera hyuuga estuviera en su cuerpo lo tranquilizaba después de todo jiraiya era un degenerado pero no intentaría nada si hinata estaba en el cuerpo e un chico… el viejo es pervertido pro no homosexual…¿o si?...definitivamente tenia que llegar al punto acordado antes que ero sennin cosa que por suerte había logrado hacer pues luego de una larga carrera que lo dejo sin aliento pudo ver a hinata quien ocupaba su cuerpo en la zona de entrenamiento numero 7 de modo que decidió saludarla animadamente

-OHAYO HINATA-CHAN!-

Al ver como su propio cuerpo el cual ahora estaba ocupado pro naruto se acercaba a ella hinata enrojeció un poco pero logro devolverle el saludo al rubio aunque algo nerviosa pero siempre se ponía así al verlo así que era algo normal

-o…ohayo naruto-kun-

Luego de que naruto había dado los últimos pasos para encontrarse con la hyuuga decidió sentarse en el pasto para después recuperarse un poco pues estaba cansado al haber corrido tanto ya que al ocupar el cuerpo de hinata su resistencia no era la misma que solía tener en su cuerpo pero dado que hinata era una kunoichi a naruto no el tomo más que un par de minutos recuperar el aliento para después mirar en todas direcciones en busca de jiraiya

-veo que ero-sennin aun no ha llegado…debo decir que me alegra eso estaba preocupado de que estuvieras a solas con el-

Naruto fijo su mirada en hinata quien se sorprendió por el hecho de que naruto se preocupara por ella pero antes de hacerse ilusiones recordó el hecho de que ambos estaban en el cuerpo del otro de modo que hinata pensó que naruto simplemente se preocupaba por su cuerpo pero aun así naruto dijo que se preocupaba por ella de modo que hinata no sabia que pensar

-….eres una chica problemática pero te ayudare, si, si se preocupa por ti créeme no le eres tan indiferente como crees, le importas, mas de lo que crees lo se porque conozco al chico mucho mejor que el mismo ahora ¿que esperas? Dile algo niña no te quedes ahí parada sin decir nada-

Hinata escucho la voz de kyuubi dentro de su mente lo que aumento aun más su nerviosismo ¿a que se refería exactamente el zorro con que le importa a naruto más de lo que ella cree?...sea lo que sea ella pensaba que era algo bueno pero aun así no sabia que decir o como reaccionar pero el zorro tenia razón no podía quedarse ahí sin decir nada de modo que finalmente se animo a hablar

-arigatou…naruto-kun-

Fue lo único que hinata pudo decir antes de que el lugar fuera invadido por un incomodo silencio peor por suerte aquel silencio no duro mucho pues jiraiya apareció en el lugar con un ligero retraso

-ooohhhhh, veo que los 2 llegan temprano me alegra eso ya que tenemos mucho que hacer si queremos resolver el problema que tienen con su chakra de modo que para probar que tan mal están quiero que los 2 hagan un bunshin ¿entendido?-

Jiraiya no perdió tiempo al llegar y fue directamente al grano poniéndoles un ejercicio a ambos shinobis esperando evaluar que tan grave era su problema y decidir cuanto entrenamiento necesitarían para resolverlo a lo que los 2 chicos que habían cambiado de cuerpos asintieron mientras acumulaban un poco de chakra y gritaban al unísono el bunshin no jutsu logrando crear una copia de ellos…el problema…es que era una copia inservible justo como las que naruto solía hacer en la academia por lo que el sannin suspiro al ver los pésimos clones que ambos habían creado

-vamos a trabajar mas duro de lo que tenia pensado…por lo que veo tienen problemas al moldear el chakra y no me sorprende ya que el cambio en su energía espiritual hace que su chakra sea inestable dando como resultado esta abominación que tratan de llamar bunshin…así que tendremos que empezar por los ejercicios básicos de la academia quiero que ambos se sienten y cierren sus ojos para concentrarse y traten de acostumbrarse al nuevo chakra que poseen-

Tras esta indicación naruto y hinata se miraron el uno al otro para después regresar su mirada hacia jiraiya y asentir para después sentarse en el piso con las manos juntas formando un sello concentrándose para acumular su chakra de la misma manera en que solían hacerlo en la academia sintiéndose un poco tontos pro el hechote tener que hacer esos ejercicios tan básicos después de tanto tiempo pero la situación lo ameritaba

-este será un largo día…-

Suspiro jiraiya mientras se sentaba sobre el pergamino en su espalda observando a los 2 jóvenes hacer los ejercicios más básicos para controlar el chakra…

Mientras eso sucedía en la zona de entrenamiento número 7, cerca de ahí shikamaru caminaba junto con temari hacia la azotea de uno de los tantos edificios que había en konoha mientras que la kunoichi de la arena se preguntaba a donde la estaría llevando el chuunin

-¿y a donde vamos exactamente shikamaru?-

Pregunto temari quien empezaba a impacientarse debido a que cada vez que preguntaba el nara solo respondía que lo sabría en cuanto llegaran lo cual ya la tenia harta de modo que sabiendo la posible respuesta de shikamaru tomo su abanico preparándose para rompérselo en la cabeza si le volvía a responder lo mismo

-llegamos…-

Temari estaba a punto de retirar el abanico de su cintura para golpear a shikamaru peor se sorprendió al oír que el joven respondió con algo diferente a "lo sabrás cuando lleguemos" de modo que dejo el abanico donde estaba para mirar fijamente al nara esperando saber de que se trataba esto

-quería estar a solas contigo y…pensé en que podría llevarte a mi lugar favorito para ver las nubes normalmente vengo aquí solo o con chouji pero…quise compartirlo contigo…me estoy volviendo desasido cursi-

Shikamaru enrojeció debido a que no era su estilo hacer este tipo de cosas, era verdad que quería a la rubia de suna pero aun así todo este asunto de tener pareja era algo un poco complicado para el sin mencionar que se avergonzaba de hacer este tipo de cosas

-souka…no esperaba esto pero...gracias shika, puedes ser bastante tierno cuando te lo propones-

Sonrió temari con la intención de avergonzar aun más al nara mientras se sentaba en la banca que había debajo de un pequeño techo cruzando las piernas sensualmente mientras miraba a shikamaru

-¿no piensas sentarte? Hay lugar para 2-

Shikamaru se sonrojo por segunda vez por la mirada de temari quien le sonreía picaramente mientras le hacia señas de que se sentara junto a ella con la mano cosa que solo aumento el sonrojo del controlador de sombras, después de todo este no era su estilo pero aun así hizo caso a temari sentándose a su lado contemplando las nubes

-es muy bonito ¿no crees?-

Temari también alzo su vista hacia las nubes recargándose en el hombro de shikamaru quien coloco su brazo alrededor de los hombros de temari y aunque en cierto modo lo hacia a regañadientes disfrutaba de estar cerca de ella aunque claro era algo que le costaba admitir

-mucho…el contemplar las nubes es una de las únicas 2 cosas que no me resultan problemáticas-

Dijo shikamaru con la vista fija en el cielo lo que despertó la curiosidad de temari quien levanto su vista hacia el

-¿y cual es la otra cosa que no te resulta problemática?-

Pregunto temari mirándolo fijamente notando cierto rubor en sus mejillas al tiempo que tragaba saliva algo nervioso

-estar…contigo-

Dijo shikamaru con dificultad y a regañadientes después de todo el ser romántico no era lo suyo…pero aun así parecía haber logrado algo púes temari sonrió aun mirándolo a los ojos hasta que lo beso dulcemente hecho que en cierto modo perturbo al nara pero conforme pasaba el tiempo empezaba a disfrutarlo hasta que chouji le interrumpió…lo cual hizo que la joven del abanico y el muchacho manipulador de sombras se separan súbitamente al percatarse e la presencia del akimichi quien solo sonrió ante esto haciendo como que no vio nada

-sabia que te encontraría aquí…tsunade-sama quiere verte-

Dijo chouji mientras abría una bolsa de papas fritas y comenzaba a comer observando como temari y shikamaru se ponían de pie sin siquiera mirarse de lo apenados que estaban por lo que chouji tuvo que contener la risa pues nos e imaginaba que su mejor amigo shikamaru pudiera ser tan caballeroso y romántico

-ejem…gracias chouji…yo iré a verla ahora mismo…te veré después temari-

Se despidió shikamaru dándole al espalda a la rubia de sunagakure para depuse caminar rápidamente hacia la torre del hokage mientras temari solo sonreía mientras lo miraba alejarse ya que el día de hoy lo había pasado de maravilla, shikamaru de verdad podía ser muy tierno cuando se lo proponía

-agradécele a tu amigo por lo de hoy-

Sonrió temari mientras se giraba hacia chouji el cual solo asintió también sonriéndole, después de esto temari abandono el lugar y chouji decidió sentarse en el mismo sitio en donde el y shikamaru se habían hecho amigos, mirando las nubes mientras comía papas fritas riendo por lo que acababa de ver

-jeje parece que shikamaru si tiene una relación con temari después de todo y naruto y hinata también tienen un noviazgo secreto…me pregunto en que acabara todo esto-

Reflexiono chouji mientras continuaba comiendo y mirando las nubes un poco hasta que termino la bolsa de papas fritas que había comenzado hace poco.

De regreso en la zona de entrenamiento numero 7 naruto y hinata parecían haber progresado en el manejo de su chakra logrando crear al menos un bunshin peor aun tenían un laaaaargoooo camino que recorrer

-nada mal…al menos este bunshin puede mantenerse en pie a diferencia de los adefesios que habían hecho anteriormente pero aun así necesitan mas entrenamiento, una cos son las técnicas básicas que aprendieron en la academia y otra muy diferente las técnicas avanzadas que ustedes ya dominaban…y que al parecer tendrán que aprender ya que aun quedan 2 meses antes de que se cumpla el plazo para volver a utilizar la técnica…y no se cuanto tiempo tsunade podrá cubrirlos, en una situación de combate real tendrán que aprender a usar efectivamente las técnicas del otro, siempre hay que estar preparados un ninja siempre debe pensar mas allá de lo normal-

Explico el ermitaño pervertido mientras que naruto y hinata lo miraban atentamente sentados en el piso

-y… ¿cuanto nos tomaría manejar adecuadamente el chakra para poder realizar las técnicas del otro dattebayo?-

Pregunto el ex-contenedor del kyuubi y ahora poseedor del byakugan

-al paso que van…yo diría que unos…10 años-

Respondió ero-sennin haciendo que naruto y hinata bajaran la cabeza decepcionados y con un aura obscura alrededor de ellos

-pero no se preocupen, me encargare de que estén listos en tan solo 1 o 2 semanas, por ahora practiquemos algo más complicado…hinata-

El sannin envió una mirada seria a la ex-poseedora del byakugan y ahora contenedora del kyuubi

-ha…hai?-

Respondió la joven hyuuga sintiéndose algo nerviosa por la manera en que jiraiya la miraba

-…quiero que hagas el sexy no jutsu de naruto-

El sannin se froto la barbilla mientras decía aquellas palabras con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro…lo cual solo logro irritar al rubio

-¡SABIA QUE HARIA ALGO COMO ESTO DATTEBAYO!-

Naruto se levanto súbitamente de su lugar para darle una fuerte patada en la entrepierna al sannin dejándolo tirado en el piso con los ojos en blanco

-…ese fue un golpe bajo…por…hoy terminaremos el entrenamiento…los espero mañana a la misma hora-

Fueron las ultimas palabras del invocador de sapos antes de caer inconsciente debido al golpe que naruto le había dado a sus partes nobles

-ero-sennin no baka dattebayo…ikuze, hinata-

Después de mirar su sensei con cierto desprecio naruto tomo la mano de hinata para regresar ambos a casa no sin antes sonrojarse junto con la hyuuga por el contacto físico que sostenían

-etto…go…gomen hinata es…es solo que…bueno…yo…-

Naruto no sabia que decir debido a su nerviosismo después e todo hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía así…de hecho nunca se había sentido así más que con sakura…

-na…naruto-kun…etto…no…no te preocupes…yo…-

Hinata por su parte estaba incluso peor que naruto peor para ella esto era cosa de todos los días, siempre que estaba cerca de aquel rubio que tanto amaba no sabia que hacer por lo que el silencio se apodero del lugar, pero no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario era uno muy agradable pues por un segundo los 2 se olvidaron completamente de todo al mirarse a los ojos acercándose cada vez mas el uno al otro acortando la distancia entre sus labios al punto de que comenzaban a rozarse a punto de fundirse en un dulce beso peor pro desgracia shikamaru interrumpió a aquella peculiar pareja antes de que pudieran completar aquel beso

-¿interrumpo algo?-

Al nara levanto una ceja mientras miraba a naruto y hinata con la misma expresión de aburrimiento que siempre tenia haciendo que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, separándose rápidamente y mirando hacia otra parte completamente sonrojados como si hubieran sido sorprendidos haciendo algo indebido

-etto…no…pa…para nada-

Dijeron ambos al unísono mientras sonreían con nerviosismo sin ser capaces de mirarse el uno al otro

-…como sea, acabo de hablar con tsunade sama y me pidió que reuniera a todos los equipos…tiene un anuncio que darnos…y créanme no les va a gustar nada…mendokuseh ¿Por qué siempre me meto en estos líos?-

Se quejo el manipulador de sombras mientras suspiraba debido a que esta tarea…al igual que casi todo…le parecía extremadamente problemático

-¿un…anuncio?-

Pregunto hinata con cierto nerviosismo y curiosidad

-¿a que te refieres con que no va a gustarnos dattebayo?-

Esta vez fue el turno de naruto de formularle una pregunta al nara

-solo vayan a la torre del hokage…yo aun tengo que buscar al resto…ja ne-

Tras estas palabras el nara continúo caminando hacia el frente dándole la espalda a sus compañeros temporales de equipo al tiempo que levantaba su mano en señal de despedida conforme se alejaba topándose con el cuerpo inconsciente de jiraiya en el camino

-…es mejor que no pregunte que fue lo que le pasó a jiraiya-sama-

Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca del nara quien simplemente no se quería enterar del porque jiraiya estaba tirado en el piso inconsciente sujetándose la ingle por lo que simplemente continuo caminando hasta desaparecer de la vista de los jóvenes

-bueno, supongo que lo mejor es que vayamos a la torre de tsunade no bacán dattebayo-

Menciono el rubio aun sin atreverse a mirar a la joven hyuuga quien ocupaba su cuerpo

-ha…hai-

Hinata estaba en las mismas condiciones que naruto…quizá aun peor ya que estuvo a punto de cumplir su sueño de besar a naruto…claro que el hecho de que estuvieran en el cuerpo del otro haría de ese beso algo raro pero, a pesar de su apariencia, era naruto, el joven a quien tanto amaba y ansiaba poder decírselo.

Así pues luego de algunos minutos hinata y naruto llegaron al despacho e tsunade en donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de los equipos junto con su Junín temporal, únicamente faltaban shikamaru y chouji quienes entraron a la habitación pocos minutos después de modo que ahora que ya estaban todos reunidos, tsunade rompió el silencio y se dispuso a hablar

-bueno, la razón por la que los mande a llamar aquí es debido a que e observado que este experimento de mezclar los equipos ha salido relativamente bien pues he observado que en algunos casos estos equipos temporales trabajan tan bien como los anteriormente establecidos así que, ahora pasaremos a la fase 2 del experimento-

Explico la godaime dejando a todos los presentes bastante confundidos salvo a shikamaru quien ya sabia el verdadero motivo de la reunión

-oye…shikamaru… ¿Cómo que la fase 2 del experimento dattebayo?-

Pregunto naruto susurrándole al nara para que nadie mas escuchara

-debido a las sospechas que has levantado en la mansión hyuuga, tsunade-sama ha decidido tomar medidas para evitar que te delates solo…-

Explico el nara suspirando mientras miraba la ventana con su expresión de aburrimiento habitual

-¿y…cu...cual es esa medida?-

Esta vez fue el turno de hinata de formularle una pregunta al genio nara pero este permaneció en silencio señalando a tsunade quien estaba por responder esa pregunta

-la fase 2 de este experimento, consiste en que cada equipo deberá vivir junto con su sensei lo 2 meses restantes en un pequeño departamento que les asigne esto con la intención de que se conozcan más a fondo y así reforzar su trabajo en equipo ya que el excelente desempeño que han mostrado es algo que he considerado para ponerlos juntos en misiones de alto rango de vez en cuando-

Terminado el discurso de tsunade todos los presentes tardaron un poco en asimilar lo ocurrido

-¡SI! Esto significa que durante 2 meses estaré viviendo en la misma casa que sai-kun-

Dijo ino para si misma mientras mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…lo cual intimido un poco a sai quien estaba justo a un lado de ella

-…no se que pensar de esto…ya bastante confundido me siento cuando estoy cerca de ino-chan… ¿y ahora tendré que vivir con ella?-

El artista se dio cuenta de cómo ino lo miraba sonriéndole de modo que el fingió una sonrisa para ocultar su nerviosismo

-…supongo que un tiempo lejos de la mansión hyuuga no me hará mal-

Pensó neji quien no le presto mucha atención al asunto, kakashi por su parte estaba concentrado en su lectura sonrojándose levemente debajo de su mascara mientras reía conforme cambiaba de pagina sin prestarle atención a lo que tsunade había mencionado

-¡OSU! Esta es mi oportunidad para ganarme el corazón de sakura-san-

Lee cerro el puño frente a el mientras que se veía fuego en sus ojos….el fuego de la juventud

-¡SHAAANAAAAROOOOO! ¿¡ACASO PUEDE IRME PEOR!? ¡AHORA TENDRE QUE PASAR 2 MESES VIVIENDO JUNTO AL PULGOSO Y LEE! ¿¡PUEDE HABER ALGO PEOR QUE ESTO!?-

Se quejo inner-sakura mientras que la joven haruno solo sonreía amablemente ocultando lo que en verdad pensaba

-gggrrrr…naruto estará viviendo con hinata….si la llega a tocar juro que lo mato…ya bastante daño le ha hecho-

Kiba por su parte miraba a hinata creyendo que era naruto con una expresión de odio en su rostro…akamaru simplemente bostezo

-humanos…-

Fueron las únicas palabras del perro quien dirigió su mirada hacia kurenai

-… ¿tendré suficientes aspirinas?-

La experta en genjutsu se masajeo la frente pensando en los futuros dolores de cabeza que le causaría su nuevo equipo…

-…-

El equipo de asuma como siempre permaneció en silencio pues chouji se encontraba comiendo papas fritas, tenten afilaba sus armas y shino miraba entretenido una mosca volando cerca de la ventana al tiempo que asuma simplemente fumaba un cigarrillo

-¿vi…vivir…2…2 meses con naruto-kun?-

Los ojos de hinata se abrieron de par en par mientras su cara se torno de un color rojo intenso al asimilar el hecho de que viviría junto al joven que tanto amaba…lo cual casi ocasiona que se desmayara

-¿vi…vivir con hinata?...bueno…no es tan malo…es decir ella me agrada y todo pero…me siento muy extraño cuando estoy con ella…incluso hoy casi la beso…esto puede ser mas complicado de lo que imaginaba dattebayo-

Naruto por su parte también se encontraba muy nervioso por la noticia, sonrojándose notablemente aunque en menor escala que la hyuuga, después de todo estas sensaciones que tenía ale estar con ella era algo que lo tenía confundido

-…mendokuseh-

Fue lo único que dijo shikamaru quien al conocer a naruto y hinata, la situación en la que estaban….y lo excéntrico de su sensei…sabia lo problemático que estos 2 meses serian para el

-¡ESTA ES UNA GRANDIOSA IDEA HOKAGE-SAMA! ¡AL COMPARTIR UN DEPARTAMENTO CON MIS ESTUDIANTES PODRE EXTENDER AUN MAS LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS! ¡JUNTOS VAMOS A DEMOSTRAR EL PDOER DE LA JUVENTUD!-

Grito gai quien estaba emocionado por la noticia…hecho que solo asusto a naruto hinata y shikamaru…y prácticamente a todos los presentes después de todo gai-sensei….es gai-sensei-

-… ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?-

Pensó tsunade mientras una enorme gota de sudor se abría paso por su nuca al ver lo que había ocasionado con esta decisión….

Continuara…

OMAKE:

En konoha se celebraba un festival anual en el que se llevaría a cabo un concurso de talentos de modo que varios ninajs conocidos decidieron participar para mostrar su talento, entre ellos neji quien demostró como manosear a una mujer 64 veces en 15 segundos

-espero que con esto queden convencidos de que los hyuuga no somos unos mirones baratos…-

Dijo neji cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con autosuficiencia mientras tenten estaba tan roja como lo estaría hinata al encontrarse con naruto

-hey neji, he perfeccionado la técnica de 128 golpes, vayamos a practicarla con tsunade-

Dijo hiashi acercándose a su sobrino dejando a kiba y a chouji sorprendidos

-¡LOS HYUUGA SON DIOSES!-

Ambos se pusieron de rodillas alabando a neji y a hiashi

o que decir de la EXCELENTE interpretación e hinata quien deleito a los jueces con la canción wild eyes(ending de basilisk cantado por nana mizuki)

Ruri iro ni kagayaku kira no hitomi  
Yami yori no tsukai ni tozasarete mo  
Tsunaida yume no hashi yuukyuu ni tsuduri yuku  
Kanaderu kiseki kitto...

Luego de que hinata termino de cantar la mesa de jueces le dio una calificación de 9, 9.5 y 10 mientras que el público le aplaudía sorprendido

-en verdad que hinata tiene una voz preciosa dattebayo-

Dijo naruto lo que ocasiono que hinata se sonrojara intensamente y se desmayara en pleno escenario

Sai por su parte hizo una replica EXACTA de la monalisa en su cuaderno en tan solo 1 minuto

-es una verdadera obra de arte-

Dijo jiraiya analizando el dibujo

-aun no esta completa-

Dijo sai mirando la obra inconforme

-¿Qué es lo que le falta?-

Pregunto kakashi curioso

-sencillo, le falta un pe…-

Antes de que sai acabara su frase yamatto se acerco a el joven tapándole la boca y sacándolo del escenario

-NO quieren saberlo…-

El capitán anbu puso su cara de miedo antes de retirarse

Naruto por su parte se llevo una calificación perfecta luego de hacer el harem yuri no jutsu(los jueces eran ebisu, jiraiya y kakashi --U)

-Veamos…un talento…mmm… ¿esto cuenta? ¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!-

tras estas palabras el escenario se lleno de copias de naruto

-¡HENGE!-

Gritaron todos los narutos al unísono transformándose en hermosas…y desnudas chicas rubias en pareja adoptando una serie de sugestivas poses mientras el original miraba complacido su obra

-yo lo llamo…harem yuri no jutsu dattebayo-

Sonrió naruto mientras que kakashi, ebisu y jiraiya levantaban la paleta con el 10, seguido de una ENORME hemorragia nasal

Tenten por su parte hizo malabares con varios tipos de armas...por suerte tsunade estaba entre el publico

-bueno…después del pequeño tropiezo de tenten en medio de su acto, ya se encuentra bien, estará completamente recuperada en 2 semanas-

Dijo la legendaria kunoichi con una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza

-eemm… ¿no necesitara esto?-

Neji se acerco a la hokage sostenido un brazo humano en su mano…

-gracias, lo estaba buscando-

Sonrió tsunade agradecida y a la vez nerviosa mientras llevaba el brazo tras bambalinas donde se encontraba tenten…

Pero claro…por cada buen acto…siempre hay uno el intento de sasuke de ser comediante

-¿Por qué los hombres dejan arriba el asiento del baño?...ese es el chiste-

Dijo sasuke con su mirada fría de siempre viendo al publico sin expresión alguna en su rostro

-¡TU APESTAS!-

Dijo alguien del publico…de modo que sasuke se giro hacia el con su sharingan activado

-¡CHIDORI!-

Sasuke atravesó el pecho de quien lo insulto en el público

-¿alguien más?-

Sasuke envió una mirada asesina hacia el público…

Otro acto patético fue el circo de pulgas de shino….

-¿y las pulgas kore?-

Pregunto konohamaru mientras esperaba que pasara algo en el diminuto circo que shino había montado…

-…deberían estar aquí-

Shino se mostraba confundido a su manera alzando una ceja debajo de sus lentes

-¡AAAAARRRGGGHHHHH! ¡QUITENMELAS QUITENMLAS!-

Kiba corría de un lado a otro rascándose todo el cuerpo…

-oh…ahí están-

Dijo shino sin emoción alguna mientras miraba a kiba hacer el ridículo

Continuando con los actos patéticos tenemos el acto de "magia" de shikamaru…

-¿no vas a cortar a ino a la mitad?-

Pregunto naruto mirando a shikamaru con cara de aburrimiento

-no soy esa clase de mago, soy un mago matemático y ahora haré que esta fracción desaparezca-

Shikamaru comenzó a hacer complicadas ecuaciones en un pizarrón que tenia en frente

-este es el peor de todos…podrá ser un genio…pero no tiene talento

-dijo kakashi mientras se cubría la cara sintiendo pena por shikamaru

Así pues, llegamos al ultimo acto de la noche…lee y gai

-…tengo miedo de ver que harán esos 2-

Dijo jiraiya a sus compañeros en la mesa de jueces

-oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo-

Respondió kakashi quien estaba muy ocupado leyendo el ultimo volumen de la saga icha icha.

Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente gai y lee subieron al escenario ambos de espaldas al publico de modo que cuando las luces los enfocaron estos se dieron la vuelta haciendo su pose de nice guy para comenzar con su numero musical…

(Espero que hayan visto la parodia de robin hood donde sale esta canción…sino…no les hará mucha gracia U)

"We're men, we're men in tights. (Somos hombres, somos hombres en mallas)"

Gai y lee marchan hacia el frente del escenario haciendo poses muy masculinas

"We roam around the forest looking for fights. (Vigilamos el bosque buscando peleas)"

Ambos miran en direcciones contraías colocándose una mano sobre la frente como si estuvieran buscando algo para después estar frente a frente y darse un puñetazo

"We're men, we're men in tights. (Somos hombres, somos hombres en mallas)"

Continúan marchando como lo habían hecho anteriormente mientras giran cambiando de lugar constantemente

"We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right! (Robamos al rico le damos al pobre ¡así es!)" Llevan su mano derecha hacia un lado haciendo un ademán de tomar algo, para después llevar su mano derecha hacia el otro lado como si lanzaran algo para después cerrar su puño frente a ellos

"We may look like sissies, but watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights! (Quizá nos veamos como maricas, pero cuida lo que dices o apagaremos tus luces)"

Ambos se ponen espalda con espalda cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho para después girarse hacia el frente y dar un puñetazo al aire

"We're men, we're men in tights, (somos hombres, somos hombres en mallas)"

Ambos se paran de lado sujetándose el protector que usaban como cinturón para después girarse hacia el frente

"Always on guard defending the people's rights. (Siempre en guardia defendiendo los derechos de la gente)"

Ya de frente al público comienzan a marchar pero sin moverse de su posición

¡LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LALALALLALALALALALA!

Tras decir esto gay y lee se toman de los hombros y comienzan levantar su pierna bailando el cancan….haciendo que los jueces los miren con cara de ¿¡WTF!? Mientras ellos continúan con su canción…

-…denles el premio a ellos…peor bájenlos del escenario-

Dijo jiraiya quien miraba con pena el numero musical de lee y gai

-gracias a dios que yo estaba leyendo-

Dijo kakashi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza al levantar su mirada hacia ele escenario

-por favor…mátenme-

Dijo ebisu quien aparto la mirada asqueado

-¡EL HORROR! ¡EL HORROR! ¡EL HORROR!-

Neji se encontraba en posición fetal chupándose el dedo…ya que tenia su byakugan activado cuando esos 2 hacían su acto….

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Perdón por la LAAAAAAARGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA espera pero además de que había mencionado que este capitulo me llevaría BASTANTE tiempo….me quede sin computadora como 1 mes…y bueno, las escuela, y demás obligaciones que tengo por aquí hicieron que este fic tardara EONES en ser actualizado, pero pienso que el resultado final bien vale la pena XDDDDDD y por si lo preguntan NO, NO ODIO A NEJI simplemente…es gracioso divertirse a costa de el…quizás vi. demasiados comics en deviantart,d e hecho lo que puse en el acto de neji NO ES MIO lo tome de un minicomic en deviantart que trataba básicamente de lo mismo…no recuerdo el nombre del autor…pero lo de "los hyuuags son dioses" no es mió, el resto…si que lo es XD en especial el súper-omake, el cual es DEMASIADO largo, pero es que estaba inspirado al hacerlo y creo que quedo MUY gracioso XD en fin, en el siguiente capitulo comenzaran los problemas d los equipos al vivir juntos en un departamento y créanme ahí hay risas aseguradas y descuiden, habrá aun mas naruhina del que hubo en este capitulo ¡TIENEN MI PALABRA! Así que…sin nada mas que decir m despido y prometo que tendré el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto posible ¡SAYONARA DATTEBAYO!


	9. Chapter 9

Kirikae kokoro 9

Kirikae kokoro 9

Nos encontramos en la aldea oculta de konoha lugar en donde se ha llevado a cabo la mayor parte de esta historia que comenzó hace un mes exactamente cuando naruto y hinata cambiaron de cuerpos, desde entonces tsunade ha hecho todo lo que esta en sus manos para asegurarse de que nadie mas que ella y otros pocos que saben de este cambio se enteren, las medidas que ha tomado para lograrlo van desde mezclar los equipos para que los compañeros de naruto y hinata no notaran nada extraño en sus entrenamientos y misiones…hasta arreglar que los nuevos equipos que se formaron vivan juntos los siguientes 2 meses en un departamento que les ah sido asignado, mas que nada para que naruto no sea descubierto por los hyuuga…aunque, hanabi actualmente ya estaba enterada del cambio

-así que… ¿te iras por 2 meses?-

Pregunto la hyuuga menor mientras miraba a naruto quien actualmente se encontraba habitando el cuerpo de su hermana, empacando sus cosas para mudarse al departamento que la godaime había asignado, a el y al resto de su equipo

-así es hanabi-chan…tsunade no bacán pensó que seria buna idea que me mantuviera alejado de la mansión hyuuga ya que al parecer neji y tu padre empiezan a sospechar…y creo que nadie quiere imaginar la reacción de hiashi-sama si se entera de que estoy en el cuerpo de hinata dattebayo-

Naruto sintió un escalofrió al decir estas palabras ya que no pudo evitar imaginarse al líder del clan hyuuga torturándolo de la peor manera posible con una mirada que asuntaría hasta el mismísimo kyuubi…

-entiendo…bueno, supongo que es lo mejor…aunque…yo…-

Hanabi miro fijamente a naruto a los ojos sonrojándose ligeramente ya que por alguna extraña razón cada vez que lo veía a los ojos no veía el cuerpo de su hermana…sino a naruto quien era el que lo ocupaba

-¿ocurre algo hanabi-chan?...estas actuando muy extraña dattebayo-

Naruto levanto una ceja confundido por la actitud que tenia hanabi quien parecía haberse perdido en los ojos del hijo del yondaime hokage el cual se sentía en cierto modo incomodo con ello

-no es nada naruto…solo cuídate mucho…onegai-

hanabi salio de su trance, mirando al piso instintivamente al darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo además de que no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar algo que no quería que naruto notara por lo que decidió darle la espalda

-arigatou hanabi-chan-

Sonrió naruto quien tomo la maleta que se encontraba en la cama de hinata una vez que ya había terminado de empacar todas sus cosas…o más bien las cosas de hinata, sin percatarse de la profunda tristeza que sentía hanabi en aquel momento

-…te voy a extrañar mucho naruto-

Dijo hanabi casi en un susurro mienatrs observaba como naruto salía de la habitación de hinata sin poder dejar de llorar ante la partida del uzumaki.

Pero mientras hanabi observaba con tristeza desde la ventana como naruto salía de la mansión hyuuga…hiashi se encontraba en el despacho de tsunade teniendo una civilizada discusión con ella

-¡ESTO ES INAUDITO! ¿¡EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO HOKAGE-SAMA!? ¡YA BASTANTE DESCABELLADA FUE SU IDEA DE MEZCLAR LOS EQUIPOS DEJANDO A MI HIJA CON EL CHICO KYUUBI, EL PEREZOSO NARA Y EL MANIATICO DE GAI! ¿¡PERO AHORA TAMBIEN TENDRA QUE VIVIR CON ELLOS!? ¡ESTO SI QUE NO LO TOLERO!-

Hiashi estaba furioso al haberse enterado del plan de tsunade de enviar a los nuevos equipos a vivir juntos en un departamento cosa con la que no estaba de acuerdo como pudimos darnos cuenta al verlo armar todo ese escándalo en la oficina de de la hokage

-no tiene porque exaltarse así hiashi-sama, su hija esta en buenas manos-

Explico la godaime de la manera más calmada que le fue posible tratando de apaciguar la furia e instinto asesinos del líder del clan hyuuga el cual la miraba con el byakugan activado...

-¿¡EN BUENAS MANOS!? ¿¡EN BUENAS MANOS!? ¡ESO NISIQUIERA USTED SE LO CREE TSUNADE-SAMA! ¡TODOS AQUÍ SABEMOS QUE GAI ES UN IMBECIL! ¡YA BASTANTE TENGO CON LOS TRAUMAS QUE LE DEJO A NEJI COMO PARA DEJAR QUE MI HIJA VIVA BAJO EL MISMO TECHO QUE EL!

Al parecer hiashi no tenia pensado relajarse pues su furia aumentaba a cada segundo intimidando enormemente a tsunade pues no quería meterse en problemas con el clan hyuuga…pero en verdad que no tenía argumentos para calmar a hiashi

-si…entiendo a lo que se refiere hiashi-sama no podemos dejar que la heredera de su clan este en manos de gai es por ello que yo intervendré-

Esta vez fue el turno de jiraiya para hablar, algo que tsunade no esperaba pero al parecer el ermitaño pervertido había logrado calmar la ira de hiashi

-me alegra que entienda mi posición en esto jiraiya-sama…no dudo de las habilidades de gai como Jounin…de lo que dudo es su salud mental, peor ese es asunto aparte ¿Qué es lo que hará exactamente para resolver este problema?-

Hiashi desactivo su byakugan cruzando sus brazos y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados mientras sentía en señal de aprobación ante la oferta de jiraiya de intervenir en el asunto de la mudanza

-sencillo, dado que es necesario que alguien vigile a naruto, hinata y shikamaru durante los 2 meses que estarán viviendo juntos, y debido a que usted no aprueba que gai sea ese alguien, en ese caso yo me mudare con ellos-

Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación…tsunade se cubría la cara avergonzada, shizune yacía en el piso desmayada, jiraiya se frotaba la barbilla mienatrs sonreía…y hiashi le miraba con una gota de sudor recorriendo su nuca después de todo…hace falta ser idiota para no estar conciente de que jiraiya es un pervertido

-ejem…eso…eso nos era necesario jiraiya-sama…ga…gai no es tan malo y…ejem, se que mi hija estará bien…con su permiso-

El líder del clan hyuuga se dio media vuelta y salio tranquilamente del despacho de la hokage después de todo entre gai y jiraiya…era mucho mejor dejar a su hija en manos del experto en taijutsu ya que al menos tenia la seguridad de que no le haría nada pervertido a diferencia del sannin

-…bueno, no esperaba esto pero al menos…hiashi ya dio su aprobación de que hinata este viviendo con gai-

Jiraiya dio un largo suspiro mientras miraba al piso decepcionado ¿acaso todo el mundo lo creía un pervertido?...lo peor del caso e s que el sabía perfectamente la respuesta: SI

-no me sorprende su reacción…después de todo solo dios sabe lo que serías capaz de hacerle a naruto ahora que esta en el cuerpo de hinata-

Tsunade esbozo una sonrisa mientras miraba a jiraiya, claramente molestando al sannin adrede pues no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa por lo bajo

-¡HEY! No soy tan pervertido-

Se quejo jiraiya frunciendo el seño molesto mientras le devolvía la mirada a tsunade la cual simplemente levanto una ceja sin dejar de observar a su viejo compañero de equipo

-esa ni tu te la crees jiraiya… ¿recuerdas esa vez que me espiaste en la ducha?-

La godaime no pudo evitar sonreír al hacer aquel comentario pues recordaba perfectamente el día…al igual que jiraiya el cual miro a otra parte avergonzado

-¿como olvidarlo? Casi muero en aquel entonces después de la paliza que me diste cuando fui descubierto-

Instintivamente el ermitaño se llevo una mano a uno de sus costados pues a pesar de que habían pasado años desde aquel entonces por alguna extraña razón aun podía sentir el dolor de sus costillas rotas y otras heridas que recibió cada vez que recordaba el incidente

-tú te lo buscaste solo jiraiya sabias a lo que te atenías cuando me espiaste, sabes que yo no soy cualquier mujerzuela-

Tsunade fulmino a jiraiya con la mirada mientras cerraba el puño con fuerza algo que intimido enormemente al sannin pero aun así este se atrevió a hacer un comentario al respecto…

-pero valió la pena-

No hay que ser un genio para saber que fue lo que le ocurrió al sannin luego de hacer este comentario que muchos podríamos tomar como un suicidio…y técnicamente así fue ya que la siguiente cosa que jiraiya sintió fue el puño de la hokage impactándose contra su rostro y lanzándolo por la ventana haciéndolo volar varios metros hasta que se perdió en el cielo como si fuera una mas de las tantas estrellas que lo iluminaban

-ese maldito viejo rabo verde ¿Cómo se atreve a decir esa clase de cosas? Parece que jamás va a aprender-

Se quejo tsunade quien aun seguía en la misma posición en la que había quedado luego de golpear al sannin mostrando una gran vena en la frente la cual parecía que le iba a estallar además de que su rostro se encontraba notablemente enrojecido

Pero mienatrs la quinta hokage se encontraba en su despacho lidiando con las perversidades de jiraiya volvamos con naruto el cual finalmente había llegado a la zona en donde su equipo se reuniría para mudarse al departamento que se les fue asignado

-veo que alfil llegas…ya estaba aburriéndome de esperar-

Dijo shikamaru mientras bostezaba acostado con la cabeza recargada en su mochila mirando al cielo aunque en vano pues ahora que había obscurecido ya no había nubes

-me…me alegra que llegaras naruto-kun-

Saludo hinata mienatrs le sonreía al uzumaki pero sin poder evitar sonrojarse como siempre hacia cuando estaba cerca de su amado naruto

-lamento la demora, cuando le mencioné al padre de hinata que me mudaría con ustedes 2 y gai-sensei armo un verdadero escándalo, me dio un sermón de 1 hora y salio a hablar con tsunade muy, muy molesto dattebayo-

Explico naruto mienatrs reía nerviosamente llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca, hinata y shikamaru por su parte no se mostraban sorprendidos en lo absoluto ya que ambos se imaginaban una reacción similar de hiashi al enterarse de este asunto de la mudanza...además cualquiera se pondría así si supiera que sus hijos estarían viviendo 2 meses con gai-sensei

-de…debo admitir que otou-san lo tomo mejor de lo que había imaginado-

Sonrió hinata tímidamente y con aquella gota de sudor detrás de su nuca tan característica de los animes…lo que provoco que shikamaru y naruto se sorprendieran en cierto modo ¿pues que clase de reacción era la que hinata esperaba?

-a todo esto ¿en donde esta gai-sensei dattebayo?-

Pregunto naruto luego de mirar hacia todas direcciones en busca del jounin de traje verde amante de la juventud

-no lo se…ya debería haber llegado hace…-

Shikamaru no fue capaz de terminar su frase ya que gai-sensei salio de en medio de los arbustos con su famosa dynamic entry propinándole al genio de los nara una fuerte patada en el estomago

-¡DYNAMIC ENTRY!-

Grito gai con todas sus fuerzas anunciando su entrada…mientras el pobre de shika salía volando varios metros hasta estrellarse contra una pared quedando sin aire y a punto de vomitar su desayuno

-¡SHIKAMARU! ¡NO PUEDO CRER QUE DESPEUS DE UN EMS DE ENTRENAMIENTO AUN NO SEAS CAPAZ DE DETECTARME CUANDOE STOY OCULTO!-

Gai reprendió al joven nara mientras lo señalaba con el dedo y sonreía con sus dientes resplandeciendo como siempre…mienatrs naruto y hinata solo le miraban con pena y shikamaru…bueno, aun se estaba recuperando del golpe

-¿Por qué a mi?...insisto ¿Por qué precisamente a mi?-

Shikamaru maldecía su destino mienatrs se ponía de pie como podía pensando en como demonios seria capaz de soportar 2 meses completos viviendo con alguien como gai sin morir en el intento…algo que naruto y hinata también se preguntaban

-bien mis jóvenes estudiantes, tsunade-sama me ha proporcionado ya la dirección de nuestro departamento así que para hacer algo de entrenamiento mienatrs llegamos ahí… ¡VAYAMOS CAMINANDO DE MANOS!-

Tras decir estas palabras gai se dejo caer al piso apoyando sus manos en este y posteriormente levantando su cuerpo de manera que tan solos sus manos lo sostenían…las cuales uso para comenzar a caminar alejándose de sus jóvenes pupilos…quienes deseaban desaparecer lo antes posible por la vergüenza de ver a su sensei hacer el ridículo de esa manera

-¿no tenemos que hacer eso nosotros también cierto?-

Pregunto naruto con la ya famosa gota de sudor recorriendo su nuca señal de que se encontraba avergonzado de su sensei temporal

-…aunque tuviéramos que hacerlo prefiero morir antes de recorrer konoha en esa pose tan ridícula, mendokuseh…como si no fuera lo suficientemente problemático estar bajo la tutela de gai ahora también tendré que vivir con el-

Shikamaru di un muy largo suspiro mientras miraba la silueta de gai alejarse cada vez mas con rumbo al departamento

-sumimasen…-

Dijeron naruto y hinata al unísono bajando la mirada avergonzados pues pensaban que todo lo que shikamaru estaba sufrido era culpa suya pues fue su cambio de cuerpos el que mito al pobre de shikamaru en esto

-descuiden…no fue su culpa, además…aunque todo estoe s problemático no abandonaría nunca a un amigo, solo demos prisa y alcancemos a gai antes de que lo perdamos de vista-

Después de algunas palabras para hacer sentir mejor a la hyuuga y el uzumaki, el joven dominador de sombras recogió su mochila del piso y se dispuso a seguirle la pista a gai ya que el era el único que sabia en donde se encontraba ese departamento que tsunade les asigno

-co…como crees que sean las cosas ahora que viviremos con gai-sensei?-

Pregunto hinata con su timidez habitual además de mostrarse algo asustada y avergonzada pues no podía imaginarse aun el vivir con alguien tan…pues…tan como gai

-realmente no lo se hinata-chan pero…no será tan malo, bueno…si se que gai-sensei es algo excéntrico pero al menos sabemos que no intentara nada pervertido…a diferencia de ciertas personas que conozco dattebayo-

Naruto frunció el seño molesto al recordar cierto incidente que ocurrió con jiraiya en el último entrenamiento para aprender a manejar su chakra

-tienes razón…yo…bueno, había oído que jiraiya-sama tenia ciertas…etto…te…tendencias pervertidas de…demo…no creí que llegara a tanto-

El rostro de hinata…o mas bien el de naruto en este caso enrojeció a tal punto que parecía un tomate maduro

-y no has visto nada…no quieres saber lo que intento hacerme durante los 2 años y medio que estuvimos entrenando dattebayo, pero de algo puedes estar segura hinata-chan no dejare que ero-sennin, ni gai-sensei ni nadie jamás intente hacerte algo pervertido ¡TIENES MI PALABRA DATTEBAYO!-

Naruto le sonrió a hinata mientras cerraba el puño y lo extendía hacia el frente de la misma manera en que lo había hecho cuando hizo aquella promesa de sangre en el examen de chuunin cuando hinata perdió ante neji

-na…na…naruto-kun…-

Esta acción tomo pro sorpresa a la hyuuga quien miraba sorprendida a naruto quien ene se momento se encontraba en su cuerpo, sin saber que hacer o que decir pues estaba tan apenada que únicamente podía balbucear incoherentemente

-solo dale las gracias niña…dios, tu si que eres caso perdido había conocido gente tímida pero tu te llevas el premio-

Hablo kyuubi desde el interior de hinata tratando de animarla a que al menos le diera las gracias a naruto lo que parecía haber logrado pues la hyuuga se armo de valor para armar una oración completa

-arigatou…naruto-kun-

Agradeció hinata sonriendo tímidamente mienatrs miraba a su amado naruto a los ojos peor posteriormente bajo la mirada al suelo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como hacia desde niña

-¡OE! Naruto, hinata dense prisa gai-sensei ya esta muy adelantado-

Llamo shikamaru el cual ya había avanzado una distancia considerable pero decidió detenerse pues naruto y hinata aun no se habían movido del lugar

-es cierto, tenemos que irnos, ikuzo hinata-

Rápidamente naruto se giro hacia la hyuuga instintivamente tomándole la mano acto que hizo que hinata estuviera a punto de desmayarse pero por suerte no lo hizo, por lo que siguió a naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de que la escena se veía algo extraña pues técnicamente era "hinata" quien llevaba de la mano a "naruto"…

Así pues mientras nuestros 2 tortolos corrían tratando de alcanzar a shikamaru y a gai el resto de los equipos también tenia que reunirse para llegar al departamento que les fue asignado comenzando con el equipo de kurenai

-¡YA ERA HORA! ¿¡PORQUE TARDARON TANTO!?-

Sakura fulmino con la mirada a kiba y lee quines acababan de llegar con media hroa de retraso cada uno al punto de reunión…

-discúlpame pero tuve algunos problemas con akamaru…estuvo siguiendo por toda konoha a una perra…literalmente-

Kiba frunce el seño mienatrs dirige una mirada de enfado hacia su canino amigo

-no puedes culparme…yo también tengo mis necesidades-

Ladro akamaru de forma que solo kiba entendería lo que dijo…

-pues o te controlas…o le haremos una visita al veterinario para que te castre-

Sonrió kiba mienatrs miraba como akamaru sudaba frió ante la idea de perder a su amiguito de ahí abajo…

-¿¡Y QUE HAY DE TI!?-

Volteando su enfurecida mirada hacia lee sakura esperaba a que este se excusara por haber llegado tarde

-¡SUMIMASEN SAKURA-SAN! ¡PERO ME PROPUSE HACER 1000 FLEXIONES ANTES DE VENIR COSA QUE NO PUDE CONSEGUIR POR LO QUE HICE 2000 LAGARTIJAS PARA COMPENSARLO…PERO TAMPOCO LO CONSGEUI ASI QUE PARA COMPENSRALO HICE 3000…-

Pero lee ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que sakura lo interrumpió…no estaba de humor para escuchar a lee decir cuantas flexiones, sentadillas o lagartijas había hecho en el día

-no digas mas…-

Sakura se cubrió el rostro con una mano un poco mas calmada…cosa que era todo un logro ya que durante el ultimo mes que había convivido con esos 2 sus nervios estaban de punta

-¡TE COMPENSARE POR ESTO SAKURA-SAN! ¡HARE 100000 SENTADILLAS PARA COMPENSAR MI DEMORA!-

Tras decir esto lee comenzó a hacer los ya mencionados ejercicios…lo cual solo detono la ira de sakura la cual arranco un árbol que se encontraba junto a ella de raíz

-¡SHAAAANAROOOOO! ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA ESTO LEE! ¡SOLO QUIERO LLEGAR A ESE MALDITO DEPARTAMENTO Y DORMIR UN POCO PARA RELAJARME!-

Sakura golpeo a lee con el árbol usando su monstruosa fuerza...

-vaya que necesitas relajarte…de verdad pareces el demonio en persona gritando de esa manera… ¿realmente eres una mujer?

Kiba acababa de sellar su propia tumba ya que el cuello de sakura giro como en la película del exorcista posteriormente haciendo lo mismo con el resto de su cuerpo y haciendo tronar sus nudillos mienatrs e colocaba sus guantes…

-oh rayos…va a doler-

Y en efecto el golpe que kiba recibió lo dejo estampado contra el piso como una calcomanía pues cometió el error de enfurecer a la aprendiz y sucesora de tsunade

-sakura…no es necesaria tanta violencia…trata de contenerte un poco por favor a este paso mataras a kiba y lee-

Finalmente kurenai, quien se encontraba sentada en una banca cerca de la entrada de konoha decidió hablarle a su protegida luego de que finalmente le habían hecho efecto las aspirinas que se había tomado antes de ir…pues ya sabe a lo que se atenía con esos 3

-gomen nasai…kurenai-sensei…pero ¡ESOS 2 ME VUELVEN LOCA!-

Grito sakura mientras señalaba a kiba y a lee en el piso después de recibir el brutal castigo que ella les proporciono

-se como te sientes…ooohhhhh vaya que se como te sientes-

Poniéndose de pie lentamente kurenai se masajeo un poco al frente antes de comenzar a caminar haciéndole a sakura una señal con la mano de que la siguiera y trajera a le y kiba con ella pues ambos estaban inconscientes

-…pobre de lee-san quizás no se merecía esto… ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?...será que ya estoy en mi periodo…debe ser eso, suelo estar irritable en esos días…demo, si estoy ya en mi periodo eso significa que hinata también esta próxima…je, nos toca casi al mismo tiempo-

Sakura tomo a lee por el cuello de su chaleco de chuunin y lo arrastro en la dirección que kurenai había tomado mientras que akamaru mordía el cuello de la chamarra de kiba y de un rápido movimiento lo lanzo hacia arriba haciendo que cayera en su espalda

-pobre de ti…las hembras humanas parecen ser muy violentas cuando están en ese periodo de tiempo…no imagino como debe ser pasar por algo así, al parecer tuvimos suerte de ser machos-

Akamaru ladro una vez mas para asegurarse de que sakura no lo escuchara pues no quería acabar como el joven a quien cargaba

Ahora es el turno del equipo de asuma para encaminarse hacia el departamento después de que habían pasado 15 minutos después de que habían llegado todos al sitio acordado…pero como es costumbre no se dirigieron la palabra en todo ese tiempo por lo que teten decidió romper el hielo harta de ese silencio

-asuma-sensei…háblenos algo sobre usted-

Asuma el cual jugaba con su encendedor a la vez que fumaba uno de sus cigarrillos abrió sus ojos sorprendido por el repentino interés de la experta en armas en el

-¿Por qué preguntas algo así tan súbitamente tenten?-

Asuma miro atentamente a la castaña la cual solo señalo a chouji quien comía su séptima bolsa de papas fritas y a shino el cual miraba como varios insectos se estrellaban una y otra vez contra el poste de luz que estaba debajo de el

-porque ya me harte de lo incomunicativos que son esos 2-

Fue la respuesta de tenten la cual miro al piso decepcionada de chouji y de shino

-bueno…depende de que quieras saber-

Sonrió el hijo del tercer hokage mientras terminaba de fumar el cigarrillo que se encontraba en su boca y se disponía a encender otro

-por ejemplo…de su relación con kurenai ¿acaso solo es de trabajo?-

Esta pregunta hizo toser a asuma el cual literalmente se trago su cigarro de la sorpresa

-es verdad…siempre me había preguntado eso sensei-

Chouji interrumpió su comida pues recordó todas las veces que había visto a asuma caminar junto con kurenai

Shino no dijo absolutamente nada pero el hecho de que apartara su mirada del poste de luz y la posara directamente sobre asuma decía que también quería saber acerca de la relación entre su sensei y el sensei del equipo 10

-bueno…yo…ya saben…solo somos colegas…amigos…solo eso-

Por desgracia para asuma el sudor que bajaba por su rostro y la manera en la que miraba hacia otro lado llevándose una mano a la nuca hacían de esa respuesta todo menos convincente

-onegai asuma-sensei díganoslo-

Tenten mostraba una amplia sonrisa ya que tenia sus sospechas acerca de la misteriosa relación de ambos jounin y estaba decidida a encontrar al respuesta por lo que no el quito los ojos de encima a asuma, al igual que hacían chouji y shino intimidándolo aun mas…

-les...les contare una vez en el departamento se esta haciendo tarde y aun no hemos desempacado-

Asuma evadió la pegunta mientras se agachaba a recoger su mochila del suelo y comenzar a correr hacia el edificio en donde se encontraba el departamento que el correspondía a su equipo

-no dejare que se escape de esta sensei!-

Tenten tomo rápidamente su mochila y salio corriendo tras asuma pues no iba a dejar que siguiera evadiendo el asunto

-¡TENTEN ESPERAME YO TAMBIEN QUIERO SABER!-

Chouji hizo lo mismo que tenten ya que la curiosidad pudo más que su hambre pues incluso había dejado atrás una bolsa de papas fritas para poder alcanzar a tenten y asuma

-…no esta mal-

Dijo shino el cual recogió la bolsa y comenzó a comer tranquilamente mientras caminaba detrás de sus compañeros con su mochila al hombro.

Finalmente toca turno al equipo de kakashi para reunirse y salir con rumbo al departamento…por desgracia para ellos aunque fueron los primeros en acordar el lugar y la hora de reunión, quedándose de ver horas antes que el resto de los equipos no contaban con esa manía que tenia kakashi de siempre llegar tarde…aunque en el caso de ino ella ya se lo veía venir así que decidió aprovecharlo

-¿es una linda noche no sai-kun?-

Viendo como el joven artista se encontraba mirando la luna mientras la dibujaba junto con las estrellas que adornaban el cielo nocturno de konoha, ino decidió sentarse a su lado y recargar su cabeza sobre su hombro tomando desprevenido a sai el cual dibujaba la luna y las estrellas

-¿Qué…Que estas haciendo? (calma sai calma…ella solo intenta ser amigable… ¿cierto?)-

El pobre de sai no sabia como reaccionar ante aquella acción de ino ya que no solo había recargado su cabeza en su hombros ino que lo había abrasado dulcemente por el brazo haciéndolo sentir una vez mas esa calida y extraña sensación que no podía comprender aun y que solo sentía cuando estaba con ino

-hhhmm…esto se tornara interesante-

Sonrió neji para si mientras miraba fijamente la escena recargado en un poste de luz y con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

-tan solo quiero estar cerca de ti sai-kun…-

Susurro ino en el oído de sai haciendo que este se estremeciera tirando su cuaderno de dibujo al piso y aun mas después de que ella comenzó a morderle sensualmente el oído peor antes e que pudiera llegar mas lejos con el ANBU kakashi apareció acompañado de un "poof" sobre el poste de luz donde neji estaba parado

-gomen gomen pero tuve que visitar a mi ginecólogo para asegurarme de que no tuviera neurisma en el pulmón central-

No hace falta ser un genio para saber que esta es la excusa más grande jamás inventada…

-¡ESA ES LA PEOR EXCUSA QUE EH OIDO EN MI VIDA!...en primera ¿Qué rayos tiene que hacer un hombre en el ginecólogo si ni novia tiene?-

-grito ino indinada por la pésima excusa que dio kakashi esta vez…perderse en el camino de la vida era incluso mas creíble que esto

-En segunda…la neurisma es algo que solo ataca al cerebro-

Esta vez fue el tuno de neji el cual cerros sus ojos sintiendo pena ajena por la tontería que su sensei acababa de decir

-y finalmente no tenemos un pulmón central-

Por ultimo sai termino de destrozar el pretexto de kakashi haciéndole notar lo incoherente…y estupida de la frase con la que se excuso

-¡MENTIROSO!-

Gritaron los 3 al unísono mostrándose bastante molestos…en especial ino pues no solo porque le habían quitado una oportunidad de oro para estar al lado de su amado sai-kun sino por la estupida excusa de kakashi…el decir que fue secuestrado por extraterrestres habría sido mas convincente que la barrabasada que había dicho

-pero…bueno…me alegra que llegara sensei (¡me salve!!)-sonrió sai el cual de verdad agradecía que kakashi apareciera ya que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que ino estaba intentado…realmente estaba confundido por eso

-y… ¿exactamente en donde esta nuestro departamento?-

Pregunto el hyuuga sin moverse de su posición recargado en el poste de luz sobre el que apareció kakashi acompañado de una nube de humo blanco  
-no esta muy lejos de aquí, es en aquel edificio así que, todos recojan sus cosas y síganme-

Tras decir esto kakashi salto de aquel poste de luz y comenzó a caminar al mismo tiempo que leía el nuevo libro de la saga icha icha el cual llevaba por titulo tactics

-ino ¿deseas que te ayude a cargar tu maleta? (leí en un libro que uno debe ser amable y ayudar a otros cuando lo necesiten)-

Dijo sai el cual le sonreía amablemente a ino, haciendo que ella también sonriera

-te lo agradezco mucho sai-kun, eres muy amable-

La sonrisa de ino hizo que sai se confundiera un poco pero como siempre no lo mostraba, simplemente continuo con aquella sonrisa a pesar de que su mente era un verdadero caos

-si lo deseas yo también puedo ayudarte ino-

Menciono neji con tranquilidad ya que como buen caballero que es debía ayudar a una dama…cosa que nadie mas había tenido al decencia de hacer en lo que va del fic

-gracias a ambos…enserio, ahora veamos…tu sai llevaras mi ropa-ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa al joven artista ino tomo una diminuta maleta y se la entrego al anbu-y tu neji, llevaras mi maquillaje, accesorios, shampoo, mascarillas, jabones especiales para la piel, mis píldoras de dieta, zapatos y mi diario-

Pasados pocos segundos el pobre hyuuga estaba cargando ya más de 30 maletas de tamaños descomunales las cuales apenas y le permitían caminar

-bueno sai-kun…en marcha-

Una vez más ino tomo el brazo del dibujante y recargo su cabeza en su hombro mientras le sonreía…haciendo que sai se pusiera un tanto nervioso sin saber como reaccionar

-ha…hai, en marcha ino-chan (tengo que pedirle un consejo a alguien acerca de cómo tratar a una mujer…ino actúa de una manera muy…extraña)-

Ino y sai continuaron su camino siguiendo a kakashi…mientras dejaban a neji y las 30 maletas de ino atrás

-¡HEY ESPERENME!...dios…a veces en verdad maldigo a mi destino-

Grito el hyuuga mienatrs activaba el byakugan en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas las cuales parecían cataratas, para ver a través de todas esas maletas pues eran tantas que simplemente cubrían su vista

Fue así como cada equipo se encamino hacia el edificio en donde se encontraba el departamento que les correspondía…la pregunta es ¿podrán sobrevivir 2 mees completos viviendo juntos?...esos e vera en los próximos capítulos

OMAKE

Tsunade y jiraiya se encontraban caminando por las calles de konoha después de haber estado en lo que parecía ser una fiesta ya que ambos estaban vestidos de una manera bastante elegante, tsunade llevaba un vestido verde junto con una estola color blanca alrededor de sus hombros, mientras que jiraiya tenia puesto un traje rojo con el saco abierto y una camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado

-esta fue una noche inolvidable jiraiya…me divertí mucho contigo-

Sonrió tsunade mientras caminaba al lado de jiraiya el cual tenía sus manos en los bolsillos con la vista fija hacia el frente esbozando una sonrisa…un tanto pervertida

-¿quieres divertirte aun mas?...porque, mi departamento esta cerca de aquí-

Dijo jiraiya sensualmente lo cual hizo que tsunade se sonrojara y sonriera picaramente al ver al sannin que la acompañaba

-eso me encantaría…-

Tras estas palabras tsunade abrazo a jiraiya por el brazo, recargándose en su hombro mienatrs continuaban su camino hacia el departamento del ermitaño pervertido y una vez ahí comenzaron a besarse apenas habían entrado cada vez mas intensamente, pues jiraiya abría y cerraba su boca paulatinamente mienatrs que tsunade incluía su lengua en el beso mientras e aferraba a al camisa de jiraiya la cual comenzó a desabrocharle mientras ambos se dirigían a la habitación del sannin peor justo cuando abrieron la puerta la luz se encendió súbitamente haciendo que ambos se separaran sorprendidos cortando aquel beso…

-¿¡QUE HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR JIRAIYA!?-

Tsunade y jiraiya se sorprendieron enormemente al ver a orochimaru sobre una cama matrimonial vistiendo una pijama morada que era todo menos masculina, por lo que tsunade rápidamente se giro hacia jiraiya y con una combinación de enojo y sorpresa le pregunto…

-¿¡JIRAIYA ERES GAY!?-

Esta pregunta hizo que el sannin cayera al piso sorprendido e indignado a la vez de que tsunade quien lo conocía desde hace mas de 35 años pensara que el era gay…a pesar de que orochimaru estaba en la cama de su habitación, algo que ni el mismo entendía

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-

Esta respuesta de parte del ermitaño sapo hizo que el líder de la aldea del sonido estallara en carcajadas las cuales junto con su pijama eran muy poco varoniles lo cual solo ponía aun mas en duda la sexualidad de jiraiya

-¡SI CLARO! Y yo soy Michael jackson…en fin, respóndeme esto jiraiya: ¿Cuál era exactamente la relación de touya y yukito en CCS?-

Orochimaru sonrió mientras entrelazaba sus manos debajo de su barbilla mirando fijamente a jiraiya en espera de su respuesta al igual de tsunade ya que no quería creer que alguien como jiraiya con quien estaba a punto de pasar la noche fuera gay…

-me ofendes orochimaru…cualquiera que fuera observador se daría cuenta de que touya y yukito claramente mantenían una relación yaoi…es decir, la serie esta llena de pistas, casi siempre aparecían juntos…la manera en la que se hablaban, y bueno el como touya le da a yue sus poderes, incluso se abrazaron, y por si esas no son pruebas suficientes cuando sakura le confiesa su amor a yukito este la rechaza indicándole que a quien el en verdad quiere es a su hermano…claro que no directamente, así que es mas que obvio que touya y yukito…oh dios mio ¡SOY GAY!-

Después de haber dado aquel discurso orochimaru solo sonrió con malicia pues jiraiya había caído en su trampa, lo cual hizo que tsunade se molestara aun mas, a la vez que se decepcionaba mirando a orochimaru con asco y después a jiraiya el cual lloraba estilo anime…reaccionando ante la mirada de tsunade

-¡NO! ¡ESPERA TSUNADE DEJAME DEMOSTRAR QUE NO SOY GAY! ¡BESAME! ¡BESAME DE NUEVO Y TE DARAS CUENTA DE QUE ESTAS SON SOLO MENTIRAS!-

Tsunade miro a jiraiya a los ojos, mienatrs asentía dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad, abrazando calidamente al sannin mientras este la tomaba por la cintura y la inclinaba hacia atrás besando apasionadamente sus labios, mienatrs tsunade colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello…y orochimaru solo los miraba con cara de querer vomitar, el beso continuo por varios segundos intensificándose cada vez mas…peor justo cuando el beso estaba con convertirse en algo mas jiraiya dejo hacer a tsunade al piso

-soy gay…-

Jiraiya frunció el seño dándose cuenta de que lo que orochimaru decía era verdad…tsunade por su parte solo se puse de pie sacudiéndose el polvo que le quedo en el vestido, para después mirar con odio a jiraiya y tsunade y caminar hacia la puerta mientras el sannin de cabello blancos e sentaba en el borde de la cama con las manos en el rostro

-aish jiraiya…seguro que ya te embriagaste otra vez, mira que traer a una mujer a nuestra casa ya fue demasiado, estas como ese día en el que estabas tan pero tan borracho que saliste corriendo a la calle desnudo y catando "im too sexy"-

Orochimaru se acerco lentamente a jiraiya y comenzó a masajearle los hombros ya que el ermitaño sapo estaba abatido por el hecho e ser gay…ni siquiera tenia idea de cómo o cuando había pasado…ni siquiera sabia que mierda estaba haciendo orochimaru n su departamento peor de algo estaba seguro y era que había perdido la oportunidad de tener algo con tsunade de quien siempre estuvo enamorado…

-animo jiraiya…no te sientas mal…después de todo…yo se como hacerte sentir mejor-

Orochimaru le susurro a jiraiya en el oído mientras le mordía sensualmente el oído…usando su larga lengua para jugar con la oreja de jiraiya ,lambiendo apasionadamente su cuello mientras le acariciaba el pecho con sus manos…provocando que el sannin despertara en su cama gritando horrorizado después de aquella pesadilla

-gracias a dios…solo fue una pesadilla-

Dijo jiraiya el cual lloraba estilo anime y sentía un enorme escalofrió al recordar su sueño el cual fue suficiente para que el sannin no durmiera de nuevo por el resto de la semana…

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: vaya que me tarde años en hacer el capitulo 9…es solo que soy medio huevon y pues…es difícil que m ponga a escribir pero anímense, no dejare este fic en el olvido, y aunque me tarde una eternidad lo acabare…de hecho…ahora avanzare un poco mas rápido ya que a mucho de ustedes les interesara saber que un amigo mió ha convertido este fic en un doujinshi…el cual se niega a mostrar hasta que este terminado, por eso debo darme prisa con esto ya que hasta que no acabe el fic no podré ver el doujin…y como se que no soy el único ansioso de ver esta historia plasmada en manga dejare de posponer tanto los capítulos!! Cuando el doujin este listo les daré la dirección para que lo vean, seguramente lo subiremos a deviantart…pero como dije será hasta que el fic este acabado, no falta mucho calculo que no serán mas de 20…y creo que les gustara en especial el próximo capitulo el cual creo que será bastante cómico y con una dosis aun mayor de naruhina…finalmente solo diré que el omake a pesar de que lo saque directamente de la película al diablo con el diablo…quedo genial, yo me rei mucho escribiéndolo XD y espero que sea de su agrado…sin nada mas que decir por ahora, los veré en el próximo capitulo el cual estará listo en 1 mes, pase lo que pase el primero de mayo estará ese fic tienen mi palabra!!

ah otra cosa, quiero avisarles a todos que hace unos dias me decidi a hacer un fic de susumiya haruhi no yuutsu y me gustaria invitar a todos aquellos que como yo adoran a la todopoderosa suzumiya haruhi como diosa suprema del universo a que leyeran ese fic puesto que es tan solo el tercer fic de haruhi en español y bueno...pocos han sido los reviews que me han llegado y yo en verdad quiero saber si fue bueno ese fic, asi que los que deseen revisarlo y dejarme un revie con su opinion se los agradecere mucho dattebayo!!


End file.
